The Amazing Avengers x Naruto Crossover Story
by The Superior Spider-Man
Summary: After the events of 'Book 1: The Amazing Kaguya x Spider-Man Crossover Story' the cosmic entity Praeter's spirit with the help of Loki plans to destroy the Avengers once and for all. Thanos who has other plans agrees to help Loki and sends the Avengers to the Narutoverse!
1. Chapter 1: The Dangerous Game Ends

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man!

* * *

**This is Book 2 of my crossover story. If you haven't read Book 1: 'The Amazing Kaguya x Spider-Man Crossover Story' I suggest you read it before reading this. Enjoy! **

* * *

Spider - Man (Peter Parker)

Kaguya Ōtsutsuki

Nick Fury

Black Widow (Natasha Romanov)

Iron Man (Tony Stark)

War Machine (James Rhodes)

Captain America (Steve Rogers)

Hawkeye (Clint Barton)

Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards)

Invisible Woman (Susan Richards)

Human Torch (Johnny Storm)

Thing (Ben Grimm)

Star-Lord (Peter Quill)

Gamora

Drax The Destroyer

Rocket Raccoon

Groot

Wolverine (Logan Howlett)

Storm (Ororo Munroe)

Thor

Beta Ray Bill

Hulk (Bruce Banner)

She - Hulk (Jennifer Walters)

Spider - Woman (Jessica Drew)

Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers)

Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff)

Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff)

Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange)

Nova

Stardust (Lambda-Zero)

Praeter

Loki

Thanos

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Kakashi Hatake

Tsunade – Fifth Hokage

Minato Namikaze – Fourth Hokage

Hiruzen 'Prime' Sarutobi – Third Hokage

Tobirama Senju – Second Hokage

Hashirama Senju – First Hokage

Gaara – Kazekage

A – Fourth Raikage

Ōnoki – Third Tsuchikage

Mei Terumī – Fifth Mizukage

* * *

**Prologue**

Galactus in an attempt to gain a new Herald travels to the planet of ninja! He is attacked by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and a blast sends Kaguya to the planet of the Avengers. With a cosmic blast of lightning transfiguration her soul and body combined with that of Mary Jane Watson. After being briefed by Nick Fury she grew close to Peter Parker also known as The Amazing Spider-Man. Even after releasing the Ten Tails out on the city their bond still grew. Galactus then traveled to earth stronger in an attempt to take revenge and gain Kaguya as his henchman. The Avengers assembled and took on Galactus but their plans were thwarted and when all seemed lost a cosmic energy awakened in Peter giving him the power to finally defeat Galactus by sending him to the Negative Zone. 5 months after a victory that man will always remember, the Avengers assemble once again.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dangerous Game Ends**

"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life... You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love." Peter says closing a book and then looking at Kaguya lying next to him on the couch.

"So yea this books pretty deep. It's named Sandman that's the only thing I don't like." He says. Kaguya smiles and tosses the book onto the table.

"Don't like it. It was too. What's the word you all were using?" She asks.

"Oh you mean dumbfounded. That word really doesn't work well when you use it though." Peter says.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm too dumbfounded to use that word?" She asks smiling.

"Oh no, no I was just saying like that word isn't for everyone some people just don't…"

"Yea, yea okay" She says laughing. They stare each other in the eyes about to kiss when suddenly a loud knock comes from the door.

"C'mon kid Tony called the meeting for 10 minutes ago we're all waiting on you two!" A man yells from the other side of the door.

"Okay Fury you can leave now." Peter says.

"I'm waiting." Nick Fury says.

"Well guess we will postpone that kiss." Kaguya says getting up from the couch.

"Or we can just finish… no ok." Peter says putting on his mask and opening the door.

"What's your problem we been reminding you about this for a week you couldn't be on time for once." Fury says.

"Busy dealing with sandman." Peter says looking back at the book lying on the table.

"Ready." Kaguya says walking up to Peter and grabbing his hand.

"Hey Kaguya, could we have a moment? Peter and I have to discuss some things." Fury says.

"Uh sure. I'll just meet up with the others." She says walking away and turning back to look at Peter.

"Don't worry it'll be quick just down the hall the elevator is to the left." Peter says smiling. Kaguya smiles back and continues down the hall.

"Okay Fury what is it she doesn't like to be separated from me for too long." Peter says.

"You don't understand the problem here do you?" Fury asks.

"What problem? Tony said he was fine letting her stay in the tower, plus she has not been on a rampage since last Tuesday and I specifically told Bruce not to take the last chocolate bar. Not my fault we had a clean-up on floors 10 through 15." Peter says.

"What!? Look that's not it. I am talking about the fact that your ex-girlfriend Mary Jane Watson has her soul trapped inside the body of Kaguya. We told her family she was on life support at a hidden S.H.I.E.L.D. location. We can only keep up this lie for so long until we got people knocking down doors for answers." Fury says.

"I understand it's just. There's nothing we can do. Kaguya said someone came to talk to her and that he didn't revive M.J. because Kaguya was who I needed. Galactus needed to be defeated. She gave me her cosmic energy which awakened my Uni Powers. I've saved earth I've saved countless galaxies from being destroyed by killing him. I'm sorry Fury but you'll have to tell them she didn't make it. She ….just didn't make it." Peter says. Fury shut's Peter's door and puts his hand on Peters back.

"Let's go kid. We got em waiting on us."

* * *

**Asgard**

Loki walks into an empty room and closes the door behind him. He sits on the floor and crosses his legs as he begins to meditate.

"Have you gotten everything prepared?" A spiritual version of Praeter, a golden man with yellow cosmic energy emitting from his body asks walking up to Loki.

"I have gotten a hold of Stardust. Seems Odin wasn't too smart and didn't send her too far away." Loki says.

"Good. Now what has Thanos said about gathering an army?" Praeter asks.

"Of course gathering oneself an army is a difficult task. But he has agreed to it; being that he gets to take Asgard. And of course he would long to defeat the Avengers also." Loki says.

"That is what I gave you this power for. To destroy the Avengers! Then you can do as you please." Praeter says.

Loki leaves the room and makes his way to the rainbow sky bridge. He turns to see that Odin had been following him the whole way there.

"What do you need with the Bifrost Loki?" Odin asks as asgardian soldiers surround Loki. Loki smiles and releases a yellow cosmic energy from his body that sends the asgardian soldiers surrounding him flying off the bridge.

"You're making a mistake son!" Odin says. A large man with purple skin and golden armor appears beside Loki throwing an asgardian soldier off the bridge.

"No he's done pretty well for once." The large purple man says.

"Thanos? Loki what are you planning!?" Odin asks.

"What does it look like father? I am planning to use the Bifrost." Loki says laughing.

"I won't let you!" Odin yells shooting a blast of yellow energy from his spear. Loki dodges it and sprints toward the Bifrost. Thanos stands before Odin and grins.

"This time. You will die." Thanos says.

"You both have caused too much trouble! Thus I must end this battle against your evil once and for all!" Odin says shooting a huge wave of yellow energy at Thanos.

Thanos points his right fist at the blast blocking it with a purple shield.

"You must not have heard! I have found the time gem!" Thanos says reflecting the blast back at Odin and knocking his spear off the bridge. Thanos runs to Odin and they clash fists cracking the bridge.

"I'll destroy it! You will never succeed!" Odin yells.

Thanos powers up a purple energy around his fist and punches a hole through Odin's stomach.

"Asgard will collapse. A new world will be born from the Earth below it and I shall rule it all." Thanos says throwing Odin off the bridge.

"A fatal injury after just one punch. You really are weaker than you used to be. I came to have a fight this is nearly a spout. We shall take over Asgard once we've destroyed your Thunder God and his team of _Avengers_." Thanos says walking away and into the Bifrost Dome.

"Stardust we will be sending you and Loki down to the location of the Avengers. Afterward I will send you both to the planet of the new female Avenger. We must be precise. That world is far away and one slip up could kill you both." Thanos says.

"Why her planet? We could send them elsewhere to a place of greater despair." Loki asks.

"We need them for our final task. It is far away so distant not many know this plain exists. They will have no way of return. Praeter would want you to kill them there. This is his revenge isn't it? Do not question it." Thanos says.

"We could never teleport them all. The Bifrost doesn't have that much power." Loki says.

"But with my time gem it will have all the power it needs." Thanos says.

"And in the end. We'll make them beg for mercy." Stardust says.

* * *

"About time you decided to join us" Tony says as Nick and Peter walk into the room full of Avengers.

"Always late Parker." Natasha says.

"Lay off Natasha." Peter says walking past her.

"Ya girls been waiting for ya." Clinton says smiling.

"Everything okay?" Kaguya asks.

"Yea it's fine. He just wants us to do a bit more training that's all." Peter says.

"So as you all know we have been doing a lot of rebuilding lately because of the battle against Galactus. I have remodeled a whole new city and figured why stop there. I built a new suit. A superior suit. Now it's time for us all to become superior. With new gear created by Stark industries we will be the Superior attire Avengers." Tony says as a projection of light blue and gray suits appears on a huge screen.

"A name change? Nah I like the old name better." Raccoon says.

"I Am Groot" Groot says.

"Yea you're right Groot this just doesn't seem like the theme everyone would be into." Quill says.

"Does this mean new gear. You just replaced my shield yesterday Stark we don't need this stuff." Steve says.

"The hell are you talking about? This is better its superior." Tony says waving his hands in a circle.

"I mean I see where you're going with this Stark but you're asking us all to give up our own designs for yours that seems like a bit much." Jennifer says.

"Uh, not when my designs are better than yours." Tony says with an attitude.

"Well that's debatable." Peter says.

"We already have cool gear I'm not changing." Johnny says.

"Yea Reeds done a great job on our stuff kudos to him." Ben says

"Well thanks guys." Reed says.

"Guess you can mark FF off the list." Susan says grinning.

"I will not be changing my attire. An asgardian shall wear the garments from his realm." Thor says.

"Really you can't just make an exception this one time I mean C'mon." Tony says.

"Don't think I should be a part of this discussion being the fact that I rip off whatever I'm wearing." Bruce says.

"Doesn't really look like something people would want to wear outside the house." Pietro says.

"Okay there is a difference between criticizing and just being an asshole." Tony says.

"I think this deserves a bit of both." Raccoon says.

"Okay fine no new suits no name no anything." Tony says shutting down the projection.

"Well Stark you gathered us all here to show us this new equipment and now you shut it down and say never mind. I think we deserve an explanation what's with all this." Fury says.

Tony takes a deep breath, looks around at all the Avengers and smiles.

"I just want us to survive. I mean out there. We all could have died. Maybe these suits were too much. But they are stronger they are more interactive they read vitals they might stop you all from … I just don't want anyone to die... _again_." Tony says.

"You gotta be kidding me." Raccoon says.

"I have been exactly where you are Stark, but you have to understand. We aren't here for us. We are here for them." Reed says pointing to the city.

"These suits wouldn't beat a Galactus, but together. We could stop anything." Reed says. Tony shakes his hand and they both smile as a blue blast wave of energy shatters the windows. Susan puts a force field around everyone as the blast stops and the smoke clears.

"Oh no." Susan says lowering the force filed. The Avengers look out the window to see Loki and Stardust levitating in the air.

"Not anything." Loki says grinning.

"Brother. What are you doing!?" Thor asks.

"I'm getting revenge." Loki says.

"How are you here Stardust we sent you away!?" Beta Ray asks.

"Not as far as you thought." Stardust says.

"Why are you doing this brother? How are you old once again? You had changed don't let this evil overcome you yet again!" Thor says.

"It's too late. The old has been born anew!" Loki says.

"Don't make me have to fight against you again." Thor says.

"You won't have to. We have you right where we want you." Loki says as a purple beam of light surrounds the entire Stark tower.

"What's happening!?" Carol asks as the whole tower launches into the sky leaving a crater in the ground.

* * *

**Narutoverse**

"It's been 3 weeks since her disappearance, don't you think it's time we left." Hiruzen says.

"We need to be sure. If she returns and with reinforcements we're done for if we don't have enough firepower to defeat her." Tsunade says.

"Reinforcements? What makes you think she has followers?" Ōnoki asks.

"She could have an army of White Zetsu. She is a Goddess after all." Mei says.

"I understand that you want us to stay fifth, but we must move on to the afterlife. If she was planning a counter attack it would have happened by now" Tobirama says.

"True, but I also see what Tsunade's point is. If something where to happen and we were here we could save countless lives. The question is how long do you need us to stay before you're safe with saying the battle is over?" Hashirama asks.

"I would say another month would keep me sane. What about the rest of you? Any disagreements?" Tsunade asks.

"Fine by me. Would keep me at ease if you stayed longer." A says.

"I'm fine with it. It would also mean Naruto would get to spend more time with his father." Gaara says looking over at Naruto who smiles.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt." Ōnoki says crossing his arms

"I agree. The fourth can stay forever if he would like." Mei says smiling at Minato.

"No, no I'm pretty sure my wife is ready to greet me into the afterlife heh heh." Minato says blushing.

"Now as for Obito. As you know we have him here at the Hidden Leafs Jail. If we were to need his assistance Kakashi..."

"He'd be happy to help. Given that he gets fed and has a better room. Some of the other ninja have tried to assassinate him a few nights ago." Kakashi says. Tsunade sighs and lowers her head.

"That's what happens when you start a war against the world I suppose." Tsunade says.

"Um granny what about Sasuke." Naruto says. Sakura looks over at Sasuke and at Naruto.

"Naruto we aren't here to talk about that. Let's leave Lady Tsunade to think things through." Sakura says.

"She's right we have a lot to process here. You are all dismissed." Tsunade says.

"You may have help free us from that jutsu, but don't think I've forgotten about you boy." A says looking at Sasuke.

"Hmph." Sasuke says turning to leave the office. Suddenly an masked ninja runs into the office.

"Lady Tsunade! A purple beam of light has appeared from the sky!" The ninja says. They all run to the rooftop of the Hokage Mansion to see a large building falling from the sky.

"Wha...What is that!?" Sakura asks frozen in shock.

"Everyone prepare yourself's. This might be just what we feared." Tsunade says.

* * *

"Make your way outside of the tower! Seems as if this is the power of the time gem!" Dr. Strange yells as he teleports out of the falling tower.  
"You heard the man." Tony says as a silver suit patched with bright light blue lights ejects from the ground and attaches to Tony. As the tower falls each of the avengers are thrown out of the windows into different directions.

"Hold on to me so we won't be separated!" Peter yells as Kaguya grabs him and they fly out of the window and fall to the ground. The tower hits the ground softly laying it vertically against the Hokage Mountain covering Tsunade's face.

"It hit the ground softer than expected." Peter says.

"They used the Bifrost. It softened the landing." Thor says landing next to him.

"Oh no." Kaguya says.

"What is it?" Peter says.

"They sent us to... my nursery." She whispers.

"You recognize this place don't you? It's the planet Galactus had Praeter look after. It is also where you will all die." Loki says.

"Thanos said that he wants them alive. And we surely can't defeat them all." Stardust says.

"You're right. But we can break their spirits." Loki says waving his staff in a circle creating a yellow cosmic hurricane that trapped Himself, Stardust, Peter, Kaguya and Thor inside.

"Where did you get all of this power!? It's consuming your mind!?" Thor yells.

"Time for it to consume you." Loki says blasting Thor into the wall of the hurricane knocking him into the ground.

"Mother we are back home. We can finish what we had started." Black Zetsu says crawling from her arm.

"No... Things have changed... I've changed... I must stop them... And you won't get in the way." She says ripping Black Zetsu off of her arm and throwing him into the hurricane.

"What was that thing?" Peter asks.

"Nothing, look Peter we have to stop them. Do you remember what I taught you about chakra?" Kaguya asks. Peter nods and smiles. Thor launches from the ground and swings his hammer at Loki. Loki dodges and stabs Thor with his staff. Thor pushes Loki away and looks him in the eyes.

"I have to stop you." Thor says.

Kaguya flies into a black hole teleporting her behind Stardust. Stardust quickly turns swinging her staff at Kaguya but she dodges it and shoots an ash bone at her. Stardust doges the ash bone and shoots a cosmic blast of ice from her staff at Kaguya freezing her midair. Kaguya grows ash bones from her back breaking her free from the ice and Stardust stabs her in the heart with her staff. Kaguya quickly teleports to Peter and falls to the ground.

"Kaguya!" Peter yells running over to her.

"Stay back! This is my fight!" Kaguya yells coughing up blood as her wound heals.

"My power is divine. My strength is Infinite. I'm a stronger woman than you and you know it." Stardust says. Kaguya turns to Stardust and clenches her fists.

"The power of our vengeance exceeds your strength. Our strength of heart will can break your divine evil. I will stop you before anyone else gets even a scratch." Kaguya says shooting dozens of ash bones from her hands. Stardust spins her staff creating a blue shield around herself. The ash bones are turned to rubble as they hit the shield. Kaguya teleports above Stardust and punches the Shield with a fist of air creating a air wave that throws Loki, Thor and Peter backwards. Thor grabs a hold of Loki and throws him into the hurricane. Loki makes his way back inside the eye of cosmic hurricane but stumbles trying to get up. Thor swings his hammer hitting Loki in the face. Loki's skin cracks as a golden interior shines beneath his skin.

"What have you done to yourself?" Thor asks.

"Praeter and I are one." Loki says grabbing Thor and throwing him into the hurricane sending him flying outside of it.

"Oh no. Let's see if I can get this right!" Peter says doing a hand sign and creating 10 shadow clones. They run at Loki but are all destroyed by a wave a cosmic energy sending Peter flying into the ground.

Stardust flies to Kaguya throwing a punch and missing her as Kaguya teleports behind Stardust stabbing her with an ash bone. Stardust swings her staff back and hit hits Kaguya in the face sending her flying into the ground. Stardust removes the ash bone and heals herself rapidly.

"This is a very skillful attack." Stardust says flying to the ground.

"But it won't kill me." Stardust says picking up Kaguya by the collar and throwing her into the air.

"End her quickly. We must return to Thanos." Loki says.

"Noooo!" Peter yells running toward Loki. Loki kicks him in the stomach and he flies backward into the ground.

"Where is your cosmic energy now?" Loki asks grinning.

Stardust launches into the air hitting Kaguya in the stomach. Kaguya creates an ash bone sword and swings it at Stardust cutting her staff in half. Stardust swings the left piece of the staff and Kaguya dodges then cutting off Stardust's left arm. Stardust flies backward then throwing the other piece of the staff. Kaguya creates a black hole in front of her sending the staff flying into Stardust's back.

"ENOUGH!" Stardust yells pulling the staff from her back and charging cosmic energy into it. As she is charging energy into the staff a metal plate of armor develops around her skin.

"Death will greet you kindly. She too is a widow of love as your Spider-Man will be!" Stardust says. Shooting flaming cosmic bullets from her staff. Kaguya opens a black hole in front of the bullets but they aren't sent away.

"What!?" Kaguya says as she shoots ash bones at the bullets trying to stop them. They continue at her moving faster. They finally reach her penetrating almost every inch of her body. She starts to fall to the ground and Peter jumps into the sky catching her. The cosmic hurricane stops as Peter lands to the ground holding Kaguya in his hands.

"Poison from the depths of hell are within those bullets, and as Silver Surfer would have said. Love Is A Dangerous Game." Stardust says as she and Loki are consumed by a purple beam and are teleported away.

"Heal Kaguya hurry..." Peter says taking off his mask.

"I...I can't...the bullets have expanded inside my heart... there is poison... too much damage has been done..." Kaguya says.

"Don't say that. Please don't talk like that you are stronger than this you can do this. Please!" Peter says.

"Now look Peter...I need you to carry something for me." Kaguya says putting a bone into Peter's stomach.

"Argh! What is this? What are you doing?" Peter asks.

"I'm giving you all of my chakra. The beasts I told you about. They will be with you. Remember what I taught you. You'll need it my Spider-Man." Kaguya says smiling as tears come from her eyes.

"Please don't do this... Not again... This can't happen again... Just stay... Why can't you stay?" Peter asks as tears fall from his cheeks and tightening his grip on Kaguya.

"Don't hate love now… When someone like me leaves it means something better is coming. You have to be that something better. With what I just gave you. You can make a way for there to be peace. Like you told me. With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility." Kaguya says as her eyes close. Peter tightens his grip around her and the ground cracks around him as his body grows heavy filled with her chakra.

"I love you... Now wake up you can heal yourself you... Not again..." Peter whispers as thunder roars through the clouds.

"Do it." Tsunade says standing beside Yamato on the mountain.

"Wood Release Four-Pillar Prison!" Yamato yells creating a wooden prison around Peter and Kaguya.

"We're not your enemies!" Carol yells hovering in the sky beside Dr. Strange and Nova.

"Then why are you with her!? What is the meaning of all this!?" Tsunade yells.

"We can explain just please release him!" Nova yells.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid we can't do that!" Ōnoki yells.

"Prepare yourselves. It looks as if they are skilled in battle." Storm says as lighting crackles from the skies and ninja jump onto the mountain with kunai in their fists.

"Strange! Find all the others as quick as you can. Seems we're gonna have to fight our way outta here." Carol says as Doctor Strange nods and teleports away.

"No... I won't accept it." Peter says as his body is consumed by a red cloak of chakra.

"He has all of Kaguya's chakra now!" Naruto yells jumping beside Tsunade.

"Seems he was close to her..." Tsunade says as she takes a deep breath and speaks.

"Love is the strongest emotion; which makes it the most dangerous. The pain will drive him mad."

* * *

**The End Of Chapter 1**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! For those who stuck with me since my last work thank you! I would appreciate a fav and a review it would make me more inspired to write more for you all! Thanks for Reading!

-Excelsior!


	2. Chapter 2: A Decent Into Darkness

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!

* * *

Agent Venom (Flash Thomson)

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Decent Into Darkness**

**"I won't accept it!"** Peter screams taking off his mask. The cloak of red chakra around him bursts the wooden prison into pieces.

"Oh no! Strange find the others we have to get out of here yesterday!" Carol yells. Doctor Strange teleports away as the chakra cloak around Peter shapes into a large red spider.

"What the… Is that a Spider?" Yamato asks.

"Naruto. I need you to handle this. Everyone else split up and find out what the hell is going on." Tsunade says looking up at Carol.

"I can help seal him. I should fight with Naruto." Sasuke says.

"No! We aren't sealing him now do as I say!" Tsunade says. Sasuke clenches his fist in anger and leaves the mountain along with the other ninja.

"Kakashi you go with Naruto. This thing isn't attacking anyone so we may be able to calm him without having to fight it head on." Tsunade says.

"You must know what he's feeling." Kakashi says. Tsunade looks away and then back up at Carol.

"Go Kakashi. I we can handle this." Tsunade says. Sakura, A, Darui, C, Gaara, and Temari walk up beside her.

"You didn't think we'd let you do this alone did you?" Hiruzen says.

"I already told you all we aren't your enemy!" Carol says.

"You arrived here with her. We're going to need more of an explanation." Tsunade says.

"They fail to understand. We must fight then!" Thor says throwing his hammer toward A.

"Why did you attack!?" Carol yells.

A dodges the hammer as it creates a crater in the ground. A takes off his coat.

"Guess that means no more talking. Thanks to that kid I got my arm back, so you're in for a fight." A says as lightning crackles around him.

* * *

Jessica wakes up to find herself surrounded by debris from the tower. She pushes a giant piece of brick off of her leg and pushes her palm against the wall attempting to get to her feet. She looks to her right and sees a black figure slither away through a window. She then looks down to find a man with blonde hair trapped under debris from the waist down.

"Flash… Agent Venom…" Jessica says coughing afterward then sitting beside him.

"Is he alive?" Fury asks walking beside her with a pistol in his hand followed by Natasha.

"Yea." Jessica says leaning back on some debris.

"Where the hell is his symbiote?" Natasha asks.

"I think I saw it leave through that window." Jessica says.

"That's not good." Natasha says as Flash coughs up blood and opens his eyes.

"Wha… what happened? Where is the symbiote?" Flash asks.

"We don't know the answer to either of those questions but just hang in there." Fury says.

"I can't survive without it for long." Flash says then coughing. Jessica lifts the debris from him and Fury props him against the wall.

"I can go look for it." Jessica says beginning to leave out the window.

"No… It will just attack you… It might come back just stay…your injured." Flash says. Jessica walks from the window and looks down at Flash.

"We won't let you die."

* * *

"Looks like everyone is split up." Tony says floating in the sky. Suddenly a ninja jumps onto a building and throws a kunai at him. It bounces off of his armor and Tony looks down at him.

"Did you just throw a rock at me?" Tony asks.

"He's wearing some type of armor." The ninja says to himself.

"Shikamaru why are you engaging!?" Ino asks.

"Darui told me they attacked Hiruzen. That's why!" Shikamaru says.

"We need to stay together we don't know what these guys are capable of." Choji says.

"Better listen to chubby over there he knows what he's talking about." Tony says.

"Chubby!?" Choji yells growing into a giant and punching Tony sending him crashing into a building.

"Shouldn't have called him that." Ino says face palming.

"Tony you okay?" Rhodes says flying next to him. Tony throws a broken wall to the side and stands.

"Yea. Like I said the stuff I made is superior; not a scratch." Tony says.

"Shadow Imitation!" Shikamaru says restraining Tony and Rhodes by their shadows.

"I can't move." Tony says.

"It seems he's using your shadows to restrain your movement sir." Jarvis says. Tony looks to the ground and see's that his and Rhodes shadows were connected to Shikamaru's.

"Let's light it up." Tony says. Tony and Rhodes eject flares from their suits releasing them from their restraints.

"Dammit I can't see a thing." Choji says covering his eyes.

"Just a suggestion. Stay airborne." Tony says.

"Duly noted." Rhodes says.

"_So we're attacking?_" Wanda says flying next to Tony.

"Seems like it. They look like a bunch of teenagers try not to do too much damage." Tony says.

"I'm here too!" Quicksilver says.

"Watch it! The guy can trap you using your shadow make sure he doesn't catch you!" Tony says.

"Oh, he won't." Quicksilver says bolting over to Shikamaru. Shikamaru freezes surprised by the speed. Tobirama hits Quicksilver with a wave of water sending him flying into the sky. Wanda catches him and flies him the ground.

"You're fast, but let's see who's faster." Tobirama says.

"Surprising he's able to move that quickly with just his feet." Minato says.

Suddenly Hulk jumps from a building onto the ground and stands beside Quicksilver.

"What is that thing!?" Choji asks.

"It's humongous. Maybe it's some sort of beast." Minato says.

"Regardless of what it is we need to stop it." Ōnoki says flying beside him followed by Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi.

"Take it easy Banner. Most of them are teenagers don't be so hostile." Tony says.

"Fine." Hulk says running toward the ninja. Quicksilver runs to Minato and throws a punch but misses as Minato appears above him.

"Rasengan!" Minato yells pushing the Rasengan toward the ground creating an explosion of wind. The smoke begins to clear and a blue flash hits Minato in the face. He flies backward into a building and his edo body is torn.

"Holy crap. I didn't mean to tear him to shreds." Pietro says.

"He'll regenerate, but I'll stop you before he does." Tobirama says tightly clenching his kunai.

Hulk runs toward Ōnoki and jumps into the air.

"Hulk Smash!" He yells hitting the ground creating an earthquake of debris that sends Ōnoki flying into Akatsuchi. As the dust clears Ōnoki is shown inside of a broken rock golem that protected him. Akatsuchi lies on the ground still. The rock golem falls to the ground and Ōnoki clenches his fist.

"No more games." Ōnoki says creating five rock clones that sprint toward Hulk. Hulk smashes them all with ease and looks up to see Ōnoki holding a shining square object.

"Dust Release!" Ōnoki yells as the square grows larger surrounding Hulk. Hulk claps his hand making a thunderous roar and a shockwave of air. Ōnoki is blown away and knocked unconscious. Hulk walks over to his body and lets out a roar throughout the sky.

"I won't let you get away." Kurotsuchi says shooting gray slime from her mouth. The slime covers Hulk and he stands there as it sizzles dripping from his green skin.

"What are you?" Kurotsuchi asks creating a rock dome around herself and Ōnoki. Hulk smashes the dome and looks at Kurotsuchi.

"HULK!"

* * *

"Sounds like Hulk's done with his tango. You guys wanna quit now?" Tony says to Shikamaru.

"Shadow Sewing!" Shikamaru says. As black spears shoot from the ground and hit Tony and Rhodes armor. The black spears break to pieces and Tony flies to Shikamaru and grabs him by the coat.

"Hey kid quit the…" Tony is suddenly hit by a large spinning figure. Tony hits the ground and rolls but clenches the pavement to stop rolling. He stands and looks as the rolling figure approaches him again.

"I got this." War Machine says as his fist glows red. He jumps into the air and punches Choji and knocks him into Shikamaru.

"Choji!" Shikamaru says trying to wake him up.

"He's unconscious. Ino can you use mind transfer?" Shikamaru asks.

"No it won't work on them." Ino says.

"Well we have to think of something." Shikamaru says laying Choji to the ground.

"The one in the purple is trying to get inside our minds." Wanda says landing next to Tony.  
"Well that won't work. The suits stop any psychological attacks from effecting us." Tony says.  
"Hey let's just end this battle I told you we are not here…" Tony and Rhodes are suddenly wrapped in a black shadow.  
"Chōjūrō now!" Shikamaru yells. Chōjūrō jumps behind Tony and Rhodes and swings his twin sword. Scarlet Witch fires a hex bolt that knocks the sword from Chōjūrō's hand.  
Tony then breaks free from the shadow and punches Chōjūrō in the face sending him crashing into the ground.  
"I've had enough of this." Rhodes says breaking from the shadow and shooting two darts from his wrist. They hit both Shikamaru and Ino and the both fall to the side unconscious. Tony land to the ground and walks over to Shikamaru.  
"You're very persistent, I'll give you that." Tony says.

Tobirama throws a kunai at Pietro. Pietro catches it and throws it back. Tobirama switches with the kunai and throws a punch at Pietro. Pietro dodges it, runs behind Tobirama and kicks him cutting him in half. Tobirama falls to the ground and looks up at Pietro.  
"You're very skilled. Who are you?" Tobirama says.  
"I'm Quicksilver. Fastest guy there is. And we are not the enemy."

* * *

"A giant Spider behind us and you really want to do this!?" Carol asks. Tsunade jumps into the air and throws a punch at Carol. Carol takes the blow and hits the ground creating a crater.  
"You pack a punch, but don't take me lightly!" Carol yells flying to Tsunade and throwing a punch. Tsunade catches it cracking the ground beneath her.

"Take this!" Sakura yells jumping over Tsunade and punching Carol in the face. Carol stumbles backward and throws a punch at Sakura and she dodges it. Tsunade and Sakura both begin to attack Carol throwing multiple punches and kicks. Carol dodges them all and does a backflip into the air. Carol shoots from the sky and grabs both Tsunade and Sakura throwing them into the ground.  
"Now I will make you listen!" Carol says. Tsunade and Sakura release the seal on their forehead and punch Carol in the stomach sending her flying into the sky. Carol levitates in the air and balls her fists. Jennifer runs below her and looks up.  
"Need a hand?" Jennifer says.  
"You take the pink hair girl. The other one needs to listen." Carol says flying to Tsunade.  
Sakura throws a punch a Jennifer and she catches it. Jennifer punches Sakura in the stomach sending her flying into the ground. Sakura jumps into the air and throws her fist down punching Jennifer in the face. Jennifer grabs Sakura's fist and slams her into the ground.

Carol kicks Tsunade in the stomach and Tsunade grabs Carol's leg and throws her into the ground. Carol swings her other leg kicking Tsunade in the face throwing her off the mountain. As she falls Carol hits her with a photon blast sending Tsunade crashing into the ground. Tsunade slowly stands bleeding from head to toe as Carol descends to the ground.  
"You will listen to what I have to say now."

Thor's hammer returns to him and he lands to the ground.

"Let's see if your hammer is as strong as my Lariat! Gaara, Darui, and C you take care of the other three." A says running toward Thor.

"Lariat!" A yells as Thor doges his arm and hits him in the stomach with his hammer. A fly's backward off the mountain onto the Third Hokage head. Thor jumps in the air and hits the ground breaking the face into pieces and A jumps off of a boulder midair towards Thor. A throws a punch but Thor grabs A's left arm by the gold bracelet. Thor crushes the gold bracelet and head butt's A sending him flying into the ground. A stands to his feet clutching his stomach and coughing up blood.

"One more time at max speed! Lariat!" A yells as he suddenly appears in front of Thor. Thor grabs A's arm, crushes his other gold bracelet and absorbs his lightning.

"Behold! The God of Thunder!" Thor yells throwing a right hook that hits A with a blast of lightning. A hits the ground creating a crater. A lay inside the crater looking up and as one last flicker of lightning crackles around his body he passes out.

* * *

"They want to fight us? We're not even the real threat here." Johnny says.

"Doesn't matter we have to go easy on em Johnny. We have to warn them." Thing says. Suddenly sand comes from the ground trapping Thing and Johnny from the neck down.

"The hell!?" Thing says breaking free from the sand. Johnny flames burst him free too and they both hear toward the ninja. Temari swings her fan creating a typhoon of wind that hits Johnny knocking him into Thing.

"You are not in control of the wind." Storm says levitating to the ground.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Temari yells creating another typhoon of wind. Storm takes control of the typhoon and makes it bigger.

"It means I am in full control!" Storm says as the wind consumes all of the ninja.

"C!" Darui yells as C is thrown out of the typhoon and off the mountain crashing into a building.

"The wind is too strong! It would take a humongous amount of chakra to control this!" Temari yells making her way to the eye of the typhoon. Gaara uses his sand to pull him out of the typhoon. He creates a sand cloud in the sky and looks down at Thing.

"Coming at ya!" Johnny yells and Gaara turns as Johnny punches him in the face with a flaming fist. Gaara flies of the sand cloud toward Thing.

"Gottem Johnny!" Thing yells catching Gaara by his sand Gourd.

"Good. Now he has to listen." Johnny says.

"AAHH!" Temari yells trying to gain control of the typhoon. Lighting comes from the middle of the typhoon and hits her fan. It bursts into flames and Temari falls to the ground. Darui makes his way to the eye of the typhoon and finds Temari laying on the ground.

"What kind of power is this?" Darui asks.

"Now that I have you were I want you. You need to hear my warnings." Storm says.

* * *

"Do you see them?" Hashirama says hiding behind wreckage with Hiruzen, and Sasuke.

"Yes they're by the old Uchiha Police Station in the air." Sasuke says.

"These are ruins so it would be fine to battle here, but if we can we need to move the battle farther away from the leaf." Hiruzen says.

"They say that they're not the enemy." Hashirama says.

"We can't take any chances. They were with Kaguya." Sasuke says.

"Always itching for a fight ay Sasuke." Orochimaru says.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm not alone." Orochimaru says as Jugo, Karin, and Sugitsu walk up beside him.

"Sasuke we're here for you!" Karin says grabbing on Sasuke's arm.

"Quite Karin don't you see there are enemies nearby!" Sugitsu says.

"Doesn't matter we're here! Now we can protect him!" Karin yells.

"I can hear you!" Dr. Strange yells as he, Nova, and Beta Ray Bills turn to face them.

"Karin you idiot!" Sugitsu says.

"We aren't your enemy's what will it take to convince you!?" Doctor Strange asks.

"Not another word!" Hiruzen says as he increases the length of his staff and swings it at Dr. Strange. Dr. Strange teleports beside Hiruzen.

"You can't defeat us." Dr. Strange says.

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke yells as blood drips from his left eye. Doctor Strange teleports dodging the flames as they fall to the ground.

"They don't want to listen. We will have to disable them then." Bill says as Dr. Strange teleports beside him.

"Two of them aren't living creatures. The others seem to be alive so do no harm to them." Dr. Strange says.

"Guess they don't call you a 'Supreme Sorcerer' for nothing." Nova says.

"Let's split them up. It will make it easier to disable them." Dr. Strange says.

"They're planning something." Hashirama says.

"I'm not waiting around to see what it is." Sasuke says as the Susanoo appears around his body. He teleports three times making his way to Beta Ray Bill. He swings his sword releasing an Amaterasu slash. Bill swings his hammer creating a lighting wave that reflects the fire back at Sasuke. Sasuke teleports dodging the attack when suddenly Bills appears above him hitting the Susanoo with his hammer. The Susanoo hits the ground creating a crater. A snake bursts from the ground attempting to bite Bill. Bill grabs the snake and throws it beside Sasuke.

"He's very fast." Orochimaru says shaping back into human form. Sasuke climbs from the crater and clenches his fist.

"Susanoo!"

Hashirama creates three wood clones as they sprint with him toward Dr. Strange and Nova.

"I've got him." Nova says and Dr. Strange teleports away. Nova blasts the three clones and kicks Hashirama backwards.

"I've analyzed your energy and it seems you use nature energy to attack." Nova says walking toward Hashirama.

"But when I beat you to the ground and all of that runs out what will you have then." Nova says.

"You won't stop the will of fire!" Hashirama yells activating his sage mode.

Dr. Strange appears in front of Hiruzen. Hiruzen blows a ball of fire from his mouth engulfing Dr. Strange. The smoke clears and Dr. Strange stands in front of Hiruzen unaffected by the flames.

"If that is all the tricks you have up your sleeve you're weaker than I thought." Dr. Strange says.

"I'll show you! I'm in my Prime!" Hiruzen yells creating three shadow clones that follow him in a sprint toward Dr. Strange. They are all destroyed as Dr. Strange expands a purple shield around him. Hiruzen creates four clones. They all blow earth, water, fire, wind, and lightning at the shield. The elements create a sphere around the shield as it levitates into the air.

"You have to listen to me! We are not your enemy!" Dr. Strange yells from inside the sphere. Hiruzen continues to use the elements and suddenly a hand touches the top of the original Hiruzen's head.

"I'll tell you everything." Dr. Strange says tightening the grip on Hiruzen's head as all of Hiruzen's clones disappear and he falls to his knees.

"I don't need your help!" Sasuke yells as his Susanoo flies into the air.

Sasuke races toward Bill and throws 3 Amaterasu Shuriken. Bill swiftly moves through the air dodging them as they fly above the clouds. Lightning crackles through the sky and Sasuke Susanoo raises its hand.

"Kirin!" Sasuke yells as a Dragon made of lightning comes from the sky and launches toward Bill.

"Foolish!" Bill says pointing his hammer toward the dragon. The dragon hit's the hammer and the lightning crackles around Bill's body as he flies toward Sasuke.

"I…. Impossible!" Sasuke says as Bill swings his hammer breaking Sasuke's Susanoo and the lightning hits Sasuke shocking him. Sasuke begins to fall when Bill catches him. Bill carries him to the ground as a few raindrops hit the ground around them.

"I will do no more harm to him. If you agree to listen." Bill says.

Hashirama jumps into the sky and lands atop a giant wood human. Nova looks up at it and smiles.

"You won't beat me with wooden sculptures." Nova says.

"Hey! This was a very hard technique to master!" Hashirama says creating a large wooden dragon that lies on the wooden humans shoulder. Wood branches launch from the ground attacking Nova. Nova punches the branches and rips them from the ground. He fires beams at the wooden human knocking it backward. The wooden human sprints toward Nova and the dragon launches from his shoulder. Nova enters its mouth and grabs ahold of the top row of its teeth. He throws the dragon into the air along with the wooden human. Nova launches into the sky and launches himself through the wooden human's body repeatedly, breaking it into pieces. Nova land to the ground watching the wooden clone fall.

"Is that all you got!?" Nova yells as Hashirama lands to the ground in front of Nova. They begin to exchange blows with Nova blocking all of his punches then kneeing him in the stomach. Nova punches him in the face breaking some of Hashirama's edo face.

"So you really are dead. A zombie like being." Nova says.

"Yea. You're really strong heh heh." Hashirama says laughing.

"I have the power to destroy planets." Nova says.

"Destroy planets? That's impossible! It would take an unbelievable amount of chakra to do that!" Hashirama says.

"I'm guessing this chakra is your source of energy. I have a different source. A much bigger source, but thankfully I'm not your enemy and you have to understand." Nova says.

"You know I can't take that chance." Hashirama says entering sage mode again.

"Wood Release!"

"Wait!" Hashirama is suddenly interrupted by a yell coming from the sky. Nova and Hashirama look up to see Mei, Susan, and Reed standing on top of a force field. They land in the middle of Nova and Hashirama. Mei steps off of the force field and walks over to Hashirama.

"A message from Tsunade. They aren't hostiles."

* * *

"They are calling off the ninja who were attacking your team. How is he doing?" Tenten asks climbing inside of a broken window into the Stark Tower followed by Kiba, Lee, Sai, and Shino.  
"His heart race is slowing. If the symbiote doesn't return soon he…" Natasha looks down at Flash who is sweating and coughing.

"I couldn't find it anywhere. I looked everywhere for the thing." Jessica says climbing through the window.

"No luck on our hunt either." Star-Lord says standing next to his team.

"It probably found someone who needed it more than me." Flash says then coughing. Hinata quits trying to heal him and looks at Jessica.

"It's not working." She says.

"But you need it." Jessica says kneeling next to him.

"Not anymore." Flash says smiling as his eye's close and a tear falls from his right eye down the side of his face. Fury puts two fingers around the side of his neck and looks up.

"He's gone."

* * *

"Arrgh!" Peter yells grabbing his head in rage. The ground around him cracks and the giant spider begins levitates slightly off the ground then drops creating a tremble.

"He's unstable. If we don't calm him his chakra will destroy the village." Kakashi says. Steve and Logan run up to Kakashi and look up at the spider.

"A giant spider?" Steve says.

"Peter…" Logan says.

"Who are you two?" Kakashi asks pulling out a kunai.

"We're not the enemy. Now listen we can help you calm him down and you can save your town." Steve says holding out his hand. Kakashi puts away the kunai and shakes Steve's hand.

"What's the plan?" Kakashi asks.

"We need some way to hold it still so we can stop the quakes its making." Steve says.

"That doesn't solve the guys' anger problem." Naruto says.

"Just get me to the top. I can handle the rest." Logan says picking up a red object from the ground.

Yamato runs in front of the giant spider and slams his palm on the ground. Eight wooden hands shoot from the ground and grab each of the spiders' legs.

"Climb on top of this." Naruto says creating a large disc with one of his Truth Seeking Balls. Logan climbs onto the disc and the two fly toward the top of the spider. Once at the top Logan and Naruto jump onto its back. Half of Peter's body sticks up from the spiders' thorax. Logan and Naruto run over to Peter.

"Hey bub wake up, you gotta wake up you're gonna hurt yourself you're gonna hurt some innocent people." Logan says shaking him. Peter grabs his head and squeezes it.

"She's gone…" Peter whispers to himself.

"I know kid, I know she's gone and Mary Jane is gone too. And it hurt doesn't it. It hurts so much you want to hurt yourself for letting it happen but you gotta accept it kid they're gone." Logan says. The spider begins to grow smaller and it decreases in size until Peter knees his the ground. He sits there with Kaguya laying in his lap and Logan kneeling on his right knee.

"Mary Jane's gone too…" Peter whispers. He lays Kaguya's body down as the symbiote attaches to his body and spreads stopping at his neck.

"Come back to us Peter." Logan says handing Peter his mask. Peter grabs it, looks at it and scowls. He rips the mask in half and throws it to the side.

"I will never accept it." Peter says as the symbiote covers his face and he does a backflip off of the mountain.  
Logan runs to the side of the mountain and looks around, but Peter is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey where is he going!?" Naruto asks.

"He won't hurt anyone. He just needs some time to himself." Logan says.

Tsunade walks up to Steve and shakes his hand.

"So you're the captain?" She asks.

"Yes Captain America." Steve says putting his shield on his back.

"We aren't the enemy. The enemy is an evil twisted person. The God of Mischief the one who you should never trust. The worst part is. He's trying to destroy us all, and he's trying to destroy this whole planet."

* * *

**Asgard**

Loki and Stardust appear inside the Bifrost and walk over to Thanos.

"So did all go according to plan?" Thanos asks.

"Yes, but Strange is there he could be a problem." Loki says.

"We will be heading to Earth next. With the people we will have on our side, he will pose no threat." Thanos says. The three walk from the Bifrost and an army of spaceships surround the bridge entering Asgard. Thanos grins and crosses his arms.

"No one will."

* * *

**The End Of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! If so please leave a review or follow/ fav! Chapter 3 will be coming very soon!**

-Excelsior!


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Acceptance**

Peter swings through the village swinging from his webs creating a thwiping sound as they eject from his wrists. People look up point as Peter makes his way to a large graveyard. He jumps atop a large statue and looks around to find four ninja lower a coffin into the ground. The ninja cover the hole with dirt and leave the graveyard. A large shower of rain begins to fall as the symbiote around Peters face resides down to his neck. He jumps from the statue and walks to the grave and reads the tombstone.

"Kaguya Ōtsutsuki" He says as rain pours down his face. The symbiote resides from his waist as Peter grabs flowers from his pocket. He places them in front of the tombstone, looks up to the sky and closes his eyes feeling the cold rain hit his face. He looks back down at the tombstone.

"They told me to let this go. They don't understand they don't…" Peter wipes the rain from his face and looks back at the tombstone.

"It's like it was just yesterday. Sitting with Romanov and she asked you what you found so attractive about me. I told you that you didn't have to answer that, I was just wanting to leave I really dislike her, but you insisted. You said _"I don't know how he does it. He has this way about him that makes you know he can save the day. I saw him do something that I wouldn't have done before I met him. He saw this kid just like any other boy you would see. The boy was walking across the street and as he walked a car was coming. He swung from the sky as he always does and grabbed him saving him at the last moment. I wouldn't have even flinched if I saw that boy about to die. You ask why I care for him. He's a true hero that's why."_ Peter wipes his face again and chuckles. He looks back at the tombstone frowning.

"I can't be a hero anymore." Peter says tightening his fists. He looks to his left as a ninja with gray hair holding an umbrella walks beside him.

"Thought you would be here. It's been two days everyone else thought that you'd return by now." The ninja said.

"Yea well I don't think I will be returning any time soon. Once they find a way to get us back home I'll be there until then tell them not to bother me." Peter says beginning to walk away.

"I'm Kakashi." The ninja says holding out his hand. Peter turns and shakes his hand.

"Guess it doesn't matter if I told you. I'm Peter." He says.

"They told me about you two. I'm guessing you have a lot of anger built up right now." Kakashi says.

"You would too." Peter says looking down at the tombstone.

"I did. I watched all of the people I cared for die before my eyes." Kakashi says.

"Then aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? Those people don't deserve to live because of this and the worst thing about it there is nothing I can do." Peter says. Kakashi looks at the tombstone and watches as the rain hits the marble.

"I was, and yes I did. I hated myself for letting those things happen. I don't think I ever let go of it until I looked in the eyes of the future and what was next for the generation of my village and its people. Everyone looks at life differently though. Some have no more hope they see it only as a never ending darkness. That's why it's up to people like us to show them the way. To be stronger than they were. Now you could leave and just run away from it all, but when it catches up to you, you'll have no choice but to face it. Or you can stand up for yourself now to end the pain once and for all." Kakashi says.

Peter stares at the tombstone, nods his head while grinning and then looks up at Kakashi.

"I'll need to learn to use this power better. You know anyone here who could help?" Peter asks.

"Naruto Uzumaki. The guy who helped me see clearly. He also saved one of your teammates, I believe his name was Flash." Kakashi says.

"Good, tell him we're training nonstop. We've got planets to save." Peter says.

* * *

"So our biggest threat is gone, but now we have an even bigger one." Tsunade says.

"Thanos isn't a person to take lightly. He wants to keep us here for a reason." Steve says.

"Can you think of anything he wants?" Quill asks.

"He wants to destroy us it's that simple." Tony says.

"Then you all need to leave as soon as possible." Ōnoki says.

"Not that simple. Once we leave they will have forces lined up to face us on our planet. To stop them…" Tony eyes widen.

"What is it?" A asks.

"I've got a plan." Tony says walking around the round wooden table over to Tsunade. Peter and Kakashi silently walk into the room and stand in the back.

"Good to see you back kid." Fury says.

"Now you said that you and your people are skilled in battle right?" Tony asks.

"Yes we are, but just what are you getting at here?" Tsunade asks.

"Well maybe if we combine our forces, face Thanos and his army together on our planet we can defeat him their meaning both of are worlds are saved. Boom!" Tony says slapping the table.

"Okay good plan Tony, but you forgot two things. One, how are we supposed travel from this planet to ours? And two, did you even ask if they're up for this? I mean we're talking about them leaving there planet just to fight some random guys they don't even know exist." Reed says. Tony looks at reed and crosses his arms then looks back at Tsunade.

"So would your breast… Sorry would your _best_ fighters be able to join us on a trip to our home planet to stop these guys? You have to trust me. It's our only hope." Tony says. Tsunade looks down at the table and at all the Kage.

"So. What do you all think about this plan?" Tsunade says.

"Some random guys come from space and wanna take us to their home planet. That's just insane what if it's a trap." A says.

"They had their chance to kill us two days ago why would they be trapping us? We have to look at what's at stake here. Our whole planet could be destroyed we have no choice but to take this chance." Ōnoki says.

"If what you're saying is true, and we will all be killed unless we do this. I say let's take this chance and let us fight together." Mei says. Gaara crosses his arms, closes his eyes and begins to speak.

"2 days of convincing us and giving over any information you have. I say we've waited here long enough we need to leave as soon as possible." Gaara says.  
"Argh! We can't just leave the ninja world on its own! Who will be left to protect it?" A asks.

"We will settle that later. For now we choose who will be going with us on our trip." Tsunade says.

"Wait a second Tony you still haven't explained to us how we are going to get back to earth." Reed says.

"Leave that to me." Doctor Strange says walking next to Reed.

"Then that's settles it! We team up with the ninja to create a new team of Avengers. We will stop Thanos at all costs. Even if that means sacrificing our lives. This is the last war against his evil doings. This time its kill or be killed." Steve says.

* * *

**Earth**

Loki sits with his legs crossed in a dark room. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes beginning to meditate.

"You fool! You should have killed them all!" A spiritual Praeter yells walking up to him.

"I did as instructed I didn't have a choice. I will kill them. I swear to you I will kill all of them if it's the last thing I do." Loki says.

"You should be thankful..."

"I am thankful!" Loki yells interrupting him.

"My rage is slowly growing on you isn't it." Praeter says. Loki looks down at his hands as they shake and glow yellow.

"It will consume you. It's the only way." Praeter says. Loki opens his eyes and starts panting. He leaves the room out onto the balcony of a battleship that sits idle in the sky and walks beside Thanos.

"You pose no real threat to me. Not at the state you are in now." Thanos says to a man with a green hood standing in front of him. Black battleships fly through the air shooting at anything that moves below them.

"What good could come of any of this?" The man says.

"The destruction of the Avengers. The proof of your superiority." Thanos says.

"In that case. Wouldn't we need a bigger alliance?" The man says.

"Yes. That we will. Any suggestions Doctor?" Thanos asks.

"Mephisto is right where we want him. If we run into any problems a trip to hell always works." The man says.

"Yes, but we need an assortment of earthly evils." Thanos says. The man chuckles, crosses his arm and begins to speak.

"Oh that I can take care of. An alliance of doom will walk among the earth and anyone who stands in our way will come to meet _their_ doom."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 3  
**

* * *

**This**** chapter is not as long as the others being the fact that an avenger had fallen. Sort of a moment of silence I guess. If you enjoyed fav/follow and I don't mind you leaving a review. If you leave a review be positive, insightful or helpful. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Calm

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!

* * *

Shukaku (One-Tail)

Matatabi (Two-Tails)

Isobu (Three-Tails)

Son Gokū (Four-Tails)

Kokuō (Five-Tails)

Saiken (Six-Tails)

Chōmei (Seven-Tails)

Gyūki (Eight-Tails)

Kurama (Nine-Tails)

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Calm**

"Orb of Agamotto!" Doctor Strange says as an orb that sits in front of him floats into the air. Strange floats into the air along with the orb, with his legs crossed and eyes closed.

"So Strange can you get us home?" Tony asks. Strange scowls and opens one eye.

"I'm trying to concentrate. We are many worlds away so this may take a while." Strange says closing his eyes. The small group of Avengers leave the room where Strange is and walk out to the hotels backyard.

"Oh great. We're stuck in the stone age eating noodles for another night." Quill says.

"How dare you? This is a very pleasant village." Gamora says.

"They have more to eat than noodles too. Me Groot passed by a few places selling some nice chicken." Raccoon says.

"I Am Groot!" Groot says.

"Why yes I did enjoy the chicken Groot is was very pleasant." Raccoon says.

"Question is did you steal it?" Steve asks. Raccoon looks at Groot then at Steve.

"Well I'm sorry I don't own any ninja currency! What else was I supposed to eat?" Raccoon says.

"How about you go look through some garbage bins maybe you'd find something you'd like." Quill says.

"You know what…."

"Enough!" Steve says interrupting Raccoon.

"No more stealing okay? These people have treated us with hospitality. Which is surprising being the fact we destroyed half of their mountain." Steve says.

"What's so special about that thing? Looks like a mount Rushmore rip off." Tony says laughing.

"What's special about the mountain is that it has the face of each Hokage. The past leaders of this village. Also the current leader Tsunade whose face is covered by your fallen tower." Shikamaru says walking next to Tony.

"Yea sorry, we'll get that cleaned up as soon as possible." Tony says.

"Has your sorcerer guy found us a way to your planet?" Shikamaru asks.

"No not yet. He says it may take a while so don't hold your breath." Tony says.

"He's doing the best he can. I'm sure he'll find us a way back in no time." Steve says. Raccoon laughs and walks off followed by Groot.

"No stealing!" Steve says.

"Yea! Yea!" Raccoon yells waving his hand up.

"Might want to have one of your ninja's watching over him." Carol says.

"I heard some reports about a Raccoon thief, but…" Shikamaru says sighing.

"You think there's any way we could speak with your leaders again? We need to run by some more of the plan." Fury says.

"Find us a way to your planet. Then you can talk. Sorry but that's straight from Lady Tsunade herself." Shikamaru says walking away.

"I suppose we go help the others scavenge the Stark Tower." Bruce says.

"It's something to do." Natasha says.

"Well let's get going. Pietro you stay here with Strange. If he finds us a way back you come get us." Steve says.

"Oh great I get to watch the idle sorcerer supreme." Pietro says walking off.

"You think he'll locate our planet anytime soon? Steve asks.

"I hope so, because the longer we're here. The worse things will be when we return to Earth." Tony says

* * *

Peter walks into a room slowly opening the door to see Flash laying on a bed.

"So that's where that thing went." Flash says. Peter smiles and walks beside the bed.

"Yea I'm sorry man I didn't know it was gonna attach to me. I didn't know you were hurt either." Peter says.

"It's fine Pete. I'm alive and you're alive. That's all that matters. Now that symbiote wouldn't just attach to you for no reason. I believe it's trying to tell you something." Flash says.

"Tell me what? I mean the last time I ripped it off of me how could it care about me all of a sudden?" Peter asks.

"I don't know Pete. But what I do know is that you've changed and that symbiote sees it too. Just don't let the anger take over. This time be at peace." Flash says. Peter looks down at his hands and then back up at Flash.

"Do you really think that's possible? This thing is dangerous." Peter says.

"Only if you make it out to be. Now I'm giving it to you so promise me. You gotta better yourself by the end of this whole thing. Whether we live or not." Flash says.  
"I promise." Peter says nodding. Flash holds out his hand and Peter shakes it.

"To think you were Spider-Man. Would have never believed it." Flash says.

"Once people find out they say the same thing but by the end of this you'll have all of your belief on me and it won't seem as much of a surprise every time you see me in the mask." Peter says walking towards the door.

"You're right I'm not as surprised as before. I'm overwhelmed." Flash says. Peter turns and smiles then leaving the room. Kakashi leans against the wall in the hallway reading a book.

"I've only known you for a few days but I can tell you really like to read." Peter says.

"Well, it passes the time I suppose." Kakashi says.

"So this Naruto guy is he like the strongest person in town?" Peter asks.

"You could say so. You're probably the strongest now, even though you can't do any jutsu." Kakashi says.

"I was taught a few things." Peter says.

"Like what?" Kakashi asks. Peter looks down as they walk out of the hospital doors.

"Nothing. Can you just tell me more about what we are gonna be doing?" Peter asks.

"Oh well that's up to Naruto. Who knows what he has planned." Kakashi says.

* * *

"So you don't have anything planned." Peter says to Naruto standing next to Kakashi at the training grounds.

"That's not really true I have sort of a plan heh heh." Naruto says.

"No you don't you were late showing up here you don't have anything do you?" Peter asks.

"Hey! I'm the teacher you're the student so show a little respect spider guy!" Naruto yells.

"First of all you haven't taught me anything so you're not my teacher and two it's not spider guy it's _Spider-Man_!" Peter says.

"Who cares no one likes spiders anyway all they do is crawl and bite you they're creeps." Naruto says. Peter starts to laugh and Naruto scowls.

"Hey! What's so funny!?" He asks.

"I know what the problem is. You're scared of spiders aren't you?" Peter says grinning.

"What… uh… no way! I'm not afraid of anything! Hmph!" Naruto says crossing his arms.

"Looks like we have some company." Kakashi says as Bee walks next to him.

"What's up my ninja of the leaf, Killer Bee is here and ready to teach!" Bee says giving Naruto a pound.

"Um… What?" Peter says.

"This is Killer Bee he was the 8 tails jinchūriki." Kakashi says.

"Yea and he's gonna help me train you." Naruto says.

"Nice! Hey Bee I'm Peter."

"Guy named Peter never heard the name, but I'll teach you the ways of the jinchūriki game." Bee says holding out his fist. Peter makes a fist and bumps it against Bee's.

"Alright then let's get started!" Naruto says making a hand sign and creating a shadow clone.

"First thing first! The shadow clone jutsu!" He says. Peter makes a hand sign and a shadow clone appears beside him.

"I can already do that trick." Peter says.

"Impressive." Kakashi says.

"Alright then how about this!?" Naruto says throwing three shuriken and they all hit the bull's-eyes located on the three wooden posts.

"I can give it a try." Peter says as Naruto hands him a pack full of shuriken. The shuriken are absorbed into the symbiote and Peter throws the pack to the side.

"Alright then!" Peter says shooting the three shuriken from his wrist and they hit the bull's eyes landing next to Naruto's shuriken.

"Whaaaaa!?" Naruto says his eyes wide with amazement.

"This ninja stuff doesn't seem that hard. Maybe I need one of those headbands." Peter says grinning.

"That was good Peter, but what you need to learn is how to control the chakra of all the tailed beasts that are inside of you." Kakashi says.

"Meditate and greet the beasts, make allies of them and you can't be beat ayoo!" Bee says.

"Good thing I listen to a bit of hip hop or I wouldn't understand a thing you're saying." Peter says sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. He closes his eyes and begins to meditate.

"It's not working." Peter says.

"Find peace in the nature be at peace with yourself, one the peace finds you the beast will help." Bee says.  
Peter opens his eye's to find himself surrounded by nine tall figures towering over him.

"Just when I thought I'd seen everything." Peter says.

* * *

"So this is the human we're trapped inside now. Hopefully he's much smarter than your jinchūriki Kurama." Shukaku says.

"Shut it! The weakest link shouldn't talk that way to someone so far above him!" Kurama yells.

"I think found the wrong tailed beasts think I'll just look somewhere else." Peter says.

"No, we are the beasts you seek! I am Shukaku."

"I'm Matatabi nice to meet you."

"Isobu here!"

"I'm Son Gokū. Or you could just call me Son.

"I am Kokuō."

"Saiken!"

"Seven tailed Chōmei!"

"I'm Gyūki. Was formerly paired up with Bee."

"The nine tails and strongest beast there is. I am Kurama."

"Was all the boasting really necessary Kurama?" Gyūki asks.

"Yes! It is only right that he knows!" Kurama says. Peter looks around at all the beasts and grins.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I'm Peter Parker or as the people of Earth know me by, Spider-Man." Peter says.

"Spider-Man? You look nothing like a spider." Son says.

"No you see I can climb walls, shoot webs, and got this sort of sixth sense that tells me when things are about to happen ya know? Like a spider sense. If that doesn't sell you I also have a cool suit with a spider symbol on it." Peter says.

"Well then. I'll just call you Peter." Son says.

"Didn't buy it huh? Guess that's fine." Peter says.

"So you want to use our chakra is that right?" Kurama asks.

"Uh yes. They told me to meditate and that I would meet you guys but will you give me your power?" Peter asks.

"Hmph! I don't think we can trust him! He spent five months with that wretched demon!" Shukaku yells. Kurama looks at Peter and closes his eyes.

"Yes you're right, but she was much different from when she was fighting against Naruto. Once she got hit by that blast of lightning and was sent inside the body of that other woman something changed. You all felt it too didn't you?" Kurama asks. The beast all look at each other in confirmation.

"You can use our chakra Peter Parker. You just have to promise us that you will find a way to set us free once you defeat whatever it is that is threatening our world." Kurama says.

"Alright thanks! So how is this gonna work exactly?" Peter asks. The tailed beasts put their hands over Peters head and channel chakra through him.

"We will open a channel between you and us. Whenever you need to use chakra just use that channel." Kurama says.

"Whoa this is a lot of energy." Peter says.

"Yes. Now learn how to use it." Matatabi says.

* * *

Peter eyes open as his symbiote emits black flames from all around his body. He stands looking down at his stomach seeing a white seal that spirals leading up to his white spider symbol.

"Amazing." Kakashi says.

"So what now?" Peter says.

"Now you need to learn to control that power, so that when you are using too much of it you don't go out of control ya foo!" Bee says. Peter does a hand sign and creates 100 clones.

"Hahaha! This is awesome!" Peter says. Naruto looks at Peter with his arms crossed and lip poked out.

"Oh yea!? Well can you do this?" Naruto asks holding out his hand and a gust of wind collides on top of his palm creating a blue ball.

"Looks cool! What is it?" Peter asks.

"The Rasengan! My dad created it. Only a few ninja know of this technique super cool and legendary heh heh." Naruto says rubbing his nose.

"Can you teach it to me?" Peter asks.

"This is way too advanced for you! You don't even know anything about chakra!" Naruto says as the wind disperses from the ball.

"Kaguya taught me all about it. She told me a lot about her past." Peter says.

"So can you remember anything she taught you?" Kakashi asks. Peter looks down and closes his eyes.

* * *

"This is beautiful." Peter says walking around in front of a castle looking at all the trees and a sunset in the background.

"You created this yourself?" Peter asks.

"Yes. Well it's just an illusion but yea everything that's here came from my imagination." Kaguya says.

"An illusion?" Peter asks.

"Yes they call it a Genjutsu in the world of ninja." Kaguya says.

"So where you're from must be pretty amazing." Peter says. Kaguya doesn't respond and continues to look at the sunset.

"Sorry I know you don't like to talk about it." Peter says.

"No I am sorry. Instead. I will teach you about it all." Kaguya says touching his stomach. Chakra flows through Peter's body and he smiles.

"Wow…. So this is that chakra stuff you were talking about." Peter says.

"Yes. I contain all the natures and so do you. I will teach you to use them all." Kaguya says.

* * *

Peter opens his eyes and see's that he's on his knees sweating; his hands clenching the dirt beneath him.

"Hey Peter are you okay!?" Kakashi asks.

"No just… Get away from me!" Peter says swinging into the trees.

"Dammit! Not again!" Naruto says chasing after him. They sprint through the forest as Peter flies above the village wall. Naruto flies after him and eventually catches up to him.

"Hey! Look spider guy! You gotta get your head together." Naruto says. Peter flies to a balcony and opens the curtain to see Strange meditating his hands waving over the Orb of Agamotto.

"Still not done." Peter says turning around to see Naruto land on the balcony.

"You can't have a mental breakdown and run off all the time!" Naruto says.

"Sorry it's just… I want to leave and make things right as soon as possible. I haven't had time to come to terms with losing… her. That training, the meditation, the calm. Maybe I'm just not ready for it." Peter says leaning against the balcony rail. Naruto looks up at the Hokage Mountain and smiles.

"One day. It'll be my face on that mountain." Naruto says then looking at Peter.

"And I won't get there by letting my friends die." Naruto says with a stern look.

"So you still want to train me?" Peter asks.

"Yea of course! There is too much on the line for either of us to just give up. I can't let this village down by letting you get pulverized, and you can't let Kaguya down by not using your power to kick ass!" Naruto says. Peter grins and nods his head.

"Alright then! What's next Naruto?" Peter asks.

"First, you will call me sensei! And second, I'm going to teach you the Rasengan."

* * *

**Asgard**

"Who have you brought to bow in my presence?" Thanos asks sitting on a golden throne with Loki and Stardust by his side, as Dr. Doom walks through the isle followed by a man with a boney skin dry red face wearing a black cloak.

"It's who you were asking for. Red Skull." Dr. Doom says.

"It's an honor." Red Skull says bowing.

"No need! I only ask you not to try to control my mind with your telepathy. I would hate to annihilate you before you get a chance to help me take out the Avengers." Thanos says. Red Skull grins and chuckles.

"My apologies, but I will need a little more than just a confirmation of the Avengers destruction." Red Skull says.

"Ah I had almost forgotten about the X-Men." Thanos says.

"That's more like it." Red Skull says.

"You will have your battle as well as an army by your side. You will be contacted when you're needed. Now be gone." Thanos says. Red Skull turns to walk away and Dr. Doom looks up at Thanos.

"You have the time gem. Why don't you kill the Avengers with it instead of having an execution?" Dr. Doom asks.

"That's none of your concern. Now what evils have you gathered?" Thanos asks.

"Well the one's I have found so far are the ones they call Green Goblin, Hobgoblin, Electro, Scorpion, Kraven, and a little twist of Carnage." Dr. Doom says as a purple ball floats from behind a golden pillar. Inside the ball is a red figure floating and twitching.

"Very good. Now if things where to get out of hand we'll need something bigger. A more deadly evil." Thanos says.

"Mephisto will bring Hell to Earth. Set fire to all that opposes us." Dr. Doom says. Thanos grins and tightens his grip on the throne and speaks.

"When it comes to Strange there will only be one choice. Dormammu."

* * *

"Now all you have to do is spin the wind in different direction like you did with the ball." Naruto says. Peter focuses on the spiral in his hand and wind begins to collect in his palm then suddenly disperses in the air sending him flying backward into the balcony rail.

"Hahaha! Fail!" Naruto says laughing. Strange opens the curtain and walks out onto the balcony.

"Oh sorry if we disturbed your meditation or whatever we'll get out of your way." Naruto says.

"No… it's not that I've… found our planet." Strange says looking into the night sky.

"Great! Even though I didn't finish my training; we can finally return home and defeat Thanos." Peter says. Strange slowly turns to Peter and begins to whisper.

"It's not great Spider-Man. For the Earth that you saw the day you left, will not look the same once we return."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 4**

* * *

**That wraps up chapter 4! The action will begin soon so I hope you are all ready! Thanks for reading and if you're hype for chapter 5 (TBA) fav/follow! I don't mind a review just please be positive, insightful, or helpful! **

-Excelsior!


	5. Chapter 5: The Storm

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Storm**

"So, what do ya think?" Naruto asks as he and Peter sit inside a restaurant labeled Ichiraku Ramen. Peter swallows a bite of noodles and smiles.

"It's amazing! Not too sweet not too sour and just the right amount of seasoning." Peter says.

"Looks like we got another fan! Next bowls on the house you two! Gotta have you energized for your trip!" Teuchi says.

"Haha, knew you'd like it! The best noodles in the world!" Naruto says.

"Look if you and your friends don't wanna join us on the trip to our planet we'd totally understand." Peter says. Naruto gulps his noodles down and turns to Peter.

"Well I do feel a bit strange ya know since I've never gone to another planet with other people on it. Have been to a lava planet and an ice planet but I guess it wasn't the most popular place heh heh." Naruto says.

"I promise you I won't let any of your friends get hurt. All we need to do is defeat Thanos' army you guys should be able to handle a few soldiers right?" Peter asks.

"Hey don't worry about us. The leaf village has the toughest ninja in the world plus a few others are joining us so we definitely won't lose." Naruto says smiling.

"You're a pretty determined guy huh?" Peter asks taking a slurp of his noodles.

"Yea guess I really resemble my mom." Naruto says.

"Is your mom a ninja too?" Peter asks. Naruto looks down at the table and scratches his head.

"Uh she was. She died along with my Dad. They sacrificed their lives to protect me." Naruto says.

"Real sorry to hear that. I'm sure they're proud of you being the hero around here and all." Peter says as they walk out of the restaurant. Naruto looks up into the sky and smiles.

"Yea they are." He says.

"I know what it's like not to have your parents around too. After a while you come to accept it. You're lucky to be able to fight alongside your dad." Peter says.

"This won't be the first time, but hopefully it's the last." Naruto says.

"Hey you two. It's time." Kakashi says walking up to Naruto and closing his book.

* * *

"Now that Strange has found us a way back home we can finally stop Thanos and put an end to his schemes. First we need to know what we're dealing with so Strange what exactly did you see?" Steve asks. Strange stands from his chair his eyes looking up and down trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"I'm not quite sure what I've seen exactly but as far as I know…" Strange looks around and then looks Steve in the eyes.

"It's a complete invasion. They've taken Asgard. They've captured most of the X-Men and they lay waste to any city in their sites. Battleships fly through the skies shooting fire from above turning the rubble beneath them into ash. We should have left the minute I saw these things but Captain. We just might be too late." Strange says.

"What!? You fool you should have spoken of this sooner!" Thor yells.

"Here we are sitting here all night while people die being burned alive by the sound of it!" Carol yells.

"Okay lets all calm down. It's clear that the concentration on these visions has him shaken so let's all just give him a break." Tony says looking toward Thor. Thor backs away from strange and grabs his hammer from the table.

"We've stood idle for far too long." Thor says leaving the room.

"Okay so Strange now that you've found us a way back to Earth can you get us there?" Tony asks.

"Yes, but it will take a humongous amount of energy out of me. It would be best not to take a lot of ninja with us." Strange says.

"Okay then we need to get some teams split together as soon as possible." Tony says.

"Already done." Steve says handing Tony a clipboard.

"You're one hell of a leader Cap remind me to get you a new shield when this is all over." Tony says grabbing the clipboard and looking through the names.

"Wait are you sure about this?" Tony asks looking up at Steve.

"I ran through the diagnostics of the ninja here and through the Avengers. Did the best matching up I could. Put a heavy weight on each team except one. Miss Tsunade here helped me set up one that would be going after Thanos, but that's just in case we get split up." Steve says.

"I'm afraid we will. The circles that will be teleporting us all won't be lined up in the same order we teleported in. They will be scattered across at least a city-wide radius." Strange says.

"Dammit that's not good. What if a group gets over run and we need to rally up." Quill asks.

"That won't happen." Steve says.

"You don't know that Captain Thanos has the time gem he probably knows we are coming." Reed says.

"No he doesn't." Strange says.

"What do you mean he doesn't? With the time gem he's able to alter time right?" Nova says.

"Yes but when I caught a glimpse of Asgard I saw the time gem on his gauntlet. It's cracking slowly so he's preserving the last bit of its energy. He was probably saving it to bring us back." Strange says.

"Since he doesn't need to do that any longer we're going up against his time gem then. Strange will definitely need to be on the team that goes against Thanos." Tony says.

"That's if he has enough power left in him after he teleports us." Steve says.

"About the X-Men. We need a team that will go and set them free." Storm says.

"We will all meet up at Asgard and free them together. If you can find a way in to set them free then your team can take advantage of that opportunity. If not, do not advance any further we're the only thing the earths got." Steve says.

"Alright then all that's left is for us to split into the teams." Logan says.

"I'll set up the transportation symbols outside according to how many teams we'll have." Strange says.

"Alright then! Yamato gather everyone we are meeting at the top of the mansion." Tsunade says.

"Yes ma'am." Yamato says jumping from the window.

"I can only hope we can defeat them all. Maybe it was just a soldier but I might have caught a glimpse of something." Strange says.

"A glimpse of what?" Susan asks.

"It may have been a glimpse of Doom." Strange says.

* * *

"Alright now that everyone is here we can split into the teams." Tsunade says as the Avengers and ninja stand behind her facing Doctor Strange. Strange crosses his legs and begins to meditate slowing floating into the air. A large red glowing circle forms beneath him then creating four more circles around him.

"Now for team one with Strange as leader! Spider-Man, Nova, Hulk, Black Widow, Wolverine, Quicksilver, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and Minato." Steve says.

"Lady Tsunade it would be helpful if we brought along Obito. Especially since I no longer have my sharingan it would be good to have his visual prowess on the team." Kakashi says.

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong it's on you." Tsunade says. The team walks inside the circle with Strange and greet each other.

"Wait no offence Sai but how come Sasuke isn't on our team? He was part our original team." Naruto says.

"Look Lady Tsunade set him and Obito apart for her own reasons let's just obey her orders. Plus you got me on your team how awesome is that?" Minato asks flipping his kunai in the air and catching it. Naruto looks down then over at Sasuke who is looking towards A scowling at him.

"So everything okay kid?" Logan says putting his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Uh yea it's fine let's just get this over with." Peter says.

"Where is Flash shouldn't he be joining us on the trip back?" Logan asks.

"Would be too much weight to carry he can't even defend himself. Plus the less people we take the better it is on Strange. Flash will be safe here until we return." Peter says.

"Now for team 2 we have me as the team leader, Fury, Thor, The Guardians, A, Darui, Hiruzen, Tenten and Hinata." Steve says as his team walks into one of the red circles.

"Get your guns ready Quill you know exactly what to expect don't you?" Fury asks loading his pistol.

"Yea and if we're lucky only a week has passed. Seems time on this planet means more time on Earth." Quill says.

"Would have felt better with C on the team but we were forced to cut down on support. Hope you're ready for this Darui." A says.

"Of course sir I even sharpened my blade." Darui says smiling.

"Okay before we get going I only have one question. Why the hell are your eyes black? You got some type of skin disease or sumthin?" Rocket asks.

"I'm been brought back from the dead by a jutsu called edo-tensei." Hiruzen says looking down at Rocket. Rocket looks at Quill and then back at Hiruzen.

"Of course you were." He says turning to Steve.

"I don't know any of these people how come we didn't get paired with Naruto?" Hinata asks.

"Don't ask me Mr. Handsome over there picked the teams. He says he knows what he's doing so let's have a little faith shall we?" Tenten says.

"Team three's members are Iron Man as leader, War Machine, The Fantastic Four, Tsunade, Hashirama, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Lee." Steve says.

"Oh yes paired up with the hottest chick in the village things can't go wrong." Tony says.

"Yea but I heard she's like a hundred years old man don't think she's way past the chick age." Rhodes says.

"Rhodey you gotta let the age thing go. If it's meant to be it's meant to be." Tony says.

"Why do I have the feeling he's looking at me under that mask." Tsunade says.

"Maybe if you just drop the age jutsu there wouldn't be anything to look at." Hashirama says. Tsunade smacks the back of his head and Hashirama falls to the ground.

"Oh gosh this is gonna be a long trip!" He says rubbing on his head.

"All this commotion and we haven't even left the village yet." Ino says.  
"Can't believe we're leaving the village to go to another planet! If only Gai Sensei were here to see all of this." Lee says rolling up into a ball on the ground. Shikamaru sighs and lowers his head.

"This will be a long trip indeed." He says.

"Um okay then. Now on to team four. Hawkeye as leader, Beta Ray Bill, Tobirama, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin, Ōnoki, and Akatsuchi.

"You guys can trust in me been trained for this sort of thing." Clinton says. Sasuke walks past him and enters the circle along with the rest of the team.

"Well then." Clinton says walking into the circle.

"This doesn't look like the best team to be on. I mean look at that horse guy what the hell can he do?" Suigetsu says pointing at Bill.

"Don't underestimate these guys especially that one." Sasuke says. Bill walks over to him and hold out his hand.

"Hopefully we can put the past behind us. You're an Avenger now so it's only right that we be on good terms." Bill says. Sasuke looks away and Bill lowers his hand.

"Only for a moment does the anger boil inside you. It's your choice whether you continue to boil it or pour the water on the flames." Bill says walking away.

"You know he has a point Sasuke. I would think you'd be delighted to be back at Konoha." Orochimaru says.

"This isn't the Konoha I wanted to come back to." Sasuke says looking over at Naruto and Peter.

"For the last team we have Ms. Marvel, Spider-Woman, Scarlet Witch, She-Hulk, Storm, Mei, Chōjūrō, Kiba, Gaara and Temari." Steve says. The team walks onto the last read circle and greet each other.

"You have amazing hair!" Jessica says touching Mei's hair.

"Hehe thanks." Mei says.

"This team has the hottest girls I've ever seen! Man we sure lucked out on this one huh guys?" Kiba says. Akamaru barks and wags his tail in agreement.

"How can you be focused on girls at a time like this!? We're going to another planet does that not freak you out?" Chōjūrō asks.

"After all that happened in the war this has failed to surprise me." Kiba says.

"I feel the same way. Now if only we can get this over with so we can return to our homes. We have a new era to begin." Gaara says.

Steve hands the clipboard to Yamato and walks into the circle with his team.

"Keep the Anbu posted at every corner of the village. According to the Captain we shouldn't be gone for long." Tsunade says.

"Right! Good luck to you all." Yamato says.

"Here we go Avengers!" Strange says as the circles create a blinding light and shoot into the sky.

"Looks like they forgot all about me. Again." Shino says turning around and walking back down the stairs.

* * *

**Oklahoma City**

Peter falls onto the ground his back leaning off a bridge as he falls onto the street below him cracking the cement.

"Ah dammit." Peter says. Getting up and pulling out his phone from the symbiote.

"Where are we?" Logan asks.

"Oklahoma City the capital. We need to get to Asgard as soon as possible this city already looks like a mess." Peter says looking around at all the buildings that have been turned to rubble as a large black battle ships in the shape of a Helicarrier fly through the smoke-filled sky.

"This is what I had seen. I told you it wouldn't be the same." Strange says.

"This is unbelievable. What are those things?" Kakashi asks.

"They're the enemy and it would be best if we find some cover." Nova says.

The team walks into an abandoned house and Strange leads them to the kitchen. Peter sits his phone on the table and a hologram projection is created above it.

"This is Oklahoma and this star right here is the capital. That is where we are." Peter says.

"So we know our target is Thanos; where exactly is he?" Pietro asks.

"We believe he's at Asgard which is located over Broxton. We're not exactly sure he's there though because he does have the time gem so he could know we were coming." Nova says.

"No he doesn't it isn't possible. The thing is almost shattered he was saving it for the right time." Strange says.

"When is the right time? You said he was after you all right that's his main objective." Kakashi says.

"We're not exactly sure that's the case. All we can do now is head toward the Broxton area and fight off anything I our way." Nova says.

The team leaves the building and sees that it's surrounded by a group of grey alien soldiers in shining black metal armor.

"Avengers Assemble!" Strange says creating a blue hexagon shield in front of them all.

"Wait how do we fight these things?" Naruto asks.

"You kill them! It's killed or be killed now!" Nova yells. Peter jumps over the shield and punches the ground sending the soldiers flying into the air.

"Aaaaghh!" Peter yells as flames come from his mouth incinerating the soldiers. Strange lowers the shield and Logan walks up to him.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine Logan. On to Broxton." Peter says. Suddenly a black rectangle shaped hovercraft flies over them dropping down pods full of soldiers.

"The hell. He's got a whole army of these guys." Nova says blasting the ship with a blast. A soldier shoots a blast at Obito hitting his shoulder. Obito takes cover behind a car beside Kakashi.

"Kamui isn't working. Why is that?" He asks.

"Who knows we're on another planet everything is different." Kakashi says.

Sai draws two tigers that attack two soldiers on top of cars crushing them in half.

"These soldiers have excellent aiming be sure to keep cover when you're drawing on that thing!" Natasha yells sniping a soldier form on top of a building. She unscrews the barrel of the sniper, puts it in a holster and puts the sniper on a holster on her back.

"More ships like this located from here to Broxton. This isn't gonna be the smoothest trip." Pietro says.

"You're right. Pietro I'm gonna need you to go find the others. Tell them where we are and that we are on our way to Asgard as quickly as possible." Strange says. Pietro dashes away and Strange falls to his knees holding his head.

"Whoa you okay old man?" Naruto asks.

"I'm fine it's just the after effects of getting us here that's all." He says slowly passing out.

"Well if we wanted someone to weigh us down we would have brought Flash." Logan says grabbing a cigar from his holster.

"Smoking at a time like this?" Nova asks.

"I'm not picking him up." Logan says. Sakura kneels next to Strange and begins to heal him.

"Well pull him to cover, because we got company." Peter says looking into the sky at Thanos sitting on a floating black throne. Standing beside the throne on a black metal platform are Loki and Stardust.

"Wouldn't say it's a complete surprise to see you all here. Of course Strange has the capability to transport you all. Seems like he's fought his fight. Care to begin yours?" Thanos says jumping from his throne onto the ground cracking the cement.

"I'm the leader now that Strange is out! I've got Thanos! Hulk you have Stardust. Everyone else kick Loki's ass!" Nova says.

"Won't be that easy!" Stardust says jumping from the platform onto the cement. Hulk jumps into the air and swings his arm down hitting Stardust's staff.

"You!" Peter yells jumping underneath Hulk and tackling Stardust. Hulk grabs Stardust's staff and begins to bend is roaring into the air. He soon breaks the staff in half and a cosmic blast sends him flying into the sky.

"I'll kill you!" Peter yells throwing Stardust into the interstate bridge. He flies over to her tackling her before she hits the ground and throws her into the sky. He makes a black fist with his chakra and punches her into a building creating a crater.

"Are you angry Spider-Man? Do you wish to kill me?" Stardust asks.

"I'm going to kill you. Just like you killed her." Peter says jumping into the crater.

"And will I bleed from every inch of my body as she did? Does your power even match mine after all she had done failed do you honestly think _you_ could defeat me?" Stardust yells floating out of the Crater.

"Sh… Shut up!" Peter yells as lightning begins to shoot from the sky and cyclones of wind begin to form from the clouds.

"Nova you are a fool to think that you can beat me. I hold the time gem my strength is near infinite." Thanos says punching Nova into the ground creating a streak of rubble.

"No you don't Thanos. We know your gem is cracking. You don't have much power left do you?" Nova asks smiling. Thanos scowls and backs away turning to Loki.

"Loki we must retreat for now. Call out the Sinister Six." Thanos says as his throne levitates to the ground and Thanos sits. The sky darkens as dozens of cyclones hit the ground circling around Peter.

"Bunch of tornados just hit the ground out of nowhere. The hell is happening?" Lagan asks kicking Loki into some debris.

"Seems your arachnid is still tore up inside." Loki says jumping on Thanos' platform.

"Dammit Peter!" Nova says climbing from the rubble and sliding inside of the crater where Peter floats from the ground with his hands in the air.

"Spider-Man calm down! You're gonna kill us all!" Nova yells.

"If you defeat our pawns you may face the queen." Stardust says jumping onto the platform as it takes off into the sky past a cyclone. The ground begins to shake as a shrieking sound is created throughout the air. A shining ball of light surrounds Peter and explodes into the air crushing the ground around him. Lighting crackles from the sky hitting Nova and sending him flying backwards into Wolverine. Hulk grabs Black Widow, Strange, Sakura and curls up into a ball around them to shelter them from the debris.

"This isn't good. This feels similar to the attack the Ten Tails used." Kakashi says. Naruto runs up to him and his back creating a cloak of red chakra around him. He then slaps Sai's back creating a cloak around him.

"What about Obito?" Minato asks.

"It's fine sensei I have this." He says as he uses Susanoo shielding him from the debris.

"She's not here Peter! She left we have to go find her!" Nova yells. Peter closes his eyes and visions shoot through his head of his last encounter with Stardust and he hears her words hit his heart and he clenches his fists.

"Love is a dangerous game." Stardust says.

"He opens his eyes and an explosion erupts from his body exploding the ground and creating a mushroom cloud in the sky.

"Enough Peter. You gotta save your world. You have to keep your promise." Kurama says. Peter opens his eyes and looks around to see he is inside of a large hole. Logan and Nova stand from the dirt onto their feet and look around at the giant crater.

"This thing's the size of a baseball stadium." Logan says walking up to Peter.

"Now if you're done playing with Mother Nature we would like to get back to our initiative." Nova says.

"Sorry. You're right, let's go." Peter says standing to his feet.

"Not so fast." A voice says coming from behind them. Peter turns to see a man in green armor standing in front of them. His mask slides down covering his face, his eyes light up green and he smiles.

"Norman Osborn." Logan says.

"Yes, and things won't be going the way they did the last time we met. I've made some miraculous upgrades fitting since it's the end of the world." Norman says.

"You're planning to fight us alone?" Nova says laughing as the team gathers beside him.

"Oh no. A few others will be joining me." Norman says as a man in a green armored costume on a glider, a red beastly figure, a man with a silver spear in an orange suit, and a man in dark green scorpion armor walk beside him. Norman smiles and the metal mask on his suit closes.

"It's finally time. For the Cosmic Sinister Six."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 5  
**

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! My apologies for the wait school is starting back up for me so you know how that is. I will release chapter 6 on Wednesday for you all! Please fav/follow if you liked! I don't mind a review just please be positive, insightful, or helpful!**

-Excelsior!


	6. Chapter 6: Death Of An Avenger

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!

* * *

**The Sinister Six**

Green Goblin (Norman Osborn)

Hobgoblin

Scorpion

Electro

Kraven The Hunter

Carnage

* * *

**Chapter 6: Death Of An Avenger**

"We're here. Now to find out where the hell everyone else is." Clinton says grabbing an arrow from his quiver.

"We don't rally up until we get to Asgard. Till then we fight off these battleships." Bill says.

"I'm the leader of this team not you. I think we will survive longer if we group up with the…" Clinton is interrupted as Pietro dashes beside him.

"Team one has landed. Our objective is Asgard we need to move NOW!" Pietro says as they see the clouds darken away from the countryside and near the city.

"That chakra." Ōnoki says levitating to the ground.

"You're sensing it too." Tobirama says.

"Sensing what? What is it?" Hawkeye asks.

"Sensing the power of a beast." Tobirama says. Suddenly a mushroom cloud shoots into the sky making a booming sound as lighting crackles from it. Hawkeye puts his arrow back into his quiver and turns to face his team.

"We need to rally up. I got a feeling that's Peter."

* * *

"Surprised to see me no? Your Asgardian friend was so eager to give us this new power. After getting rid of you I'll be using this against him." Norman says.

"So you're not partners Loki then why are you in our way!? Why are you taking orders from him Norman!?" Peter yells.

"Well I certainly have no choice but to do so for now, and why would I pass up the opportunity to destroy the Avengers? A new world is coming Spider-Man." Norman says.

"A new world? This is the end of the world." Peter says.

"For you that is." Norman says as four metal tentacles sprout from his suit. Peter dodges them and Nova grabs two of them and swings Norman into the air. The tentacles shoot yellow cosmic blasts hitting Nova in his chest sending him flying backwards into a boulder.

"Sakura! You get Strange to cover! These aren't friendlies!" Nova yells. Sakura carries Strange from the crater and lays him beside a car. She looks down on the fight and balls her fists.

"C'mon you're supposed to be the captain wake up!" She says as Strange lays still on the ground.

"We don't know what these guys are capable of." Kakashi says.

"Guess it's time we find out." Obito says as he creates a Susanoo hand throwing a shuriken at Scorpion. Scorpion doges it with blinding speed and appears in front of Obito. Scorpion swings his tail hitting the Susanoo's bones sending Obito flying backwards. Kakashi throws three kunai and they hit Scorpion bouncing off his green armor that emits yellow cosmic energies.

"This suit is heavy, full of energy I couldn't handle with my body alone. It would be a good idea to stay out of my way!" Scorpion says swinging his tail at Kakashi. Obito's Susanoo hand catches the tail and throws him into the air as him and Norman collide midair.

"Alright bub I've seen how your little trick works earlier when we were fighting off those soldiers. Throw that knife towards that guy's glider, either me or you can crack into that armor of his." Logan says as his claws eject from his fists.

"Good plan. I'll teleport you." Minato says.

"Cosmic energy straight from Loki himself. It will take more than those claws just to stop us." Hobgoblin says throwing a pumpkin bomb toward Minato. Minato throws two kunai, one hitting the bomb exploding it midair and the other shoots from the smoke. Hobgoblin doges it and as it passes his face Wolverine switches places with it slashing the back of Hobgoblin's armor. Hobgoblin crashes to the ground along with his glider. Wolverine lands to the ground and Minato runs up to him.

"Nice work. Looks like his armor is almost done." Logan says.

Hulk runs toward Electro throwing a right jab at him but Electro jolts into the sky and blasts Hulk with an electric blast that makes a crater beneath him. Hulk thunder claps his hand hitting Electro with a wave of air that destroys some of his armor.

"That armor is weaker than the cosmic energy they're holding within it. Loki must have kept away the fact that they could die from all of that energy." Natasha says. Kraven swings his spear and it detaches into a metal rope with spikes. He swings it toward Natasha but Hulk catches it and swings him into Electro electrocuting Kraven. Kraven hits the ground and Hulk stomps him.

"Would have thought Kraven would put up a better fight. Guess his only specialty is hunting spiders." Electro says.

"Hey any of you ninja's good with water?" Natasha asks.

"I wouldn't say I'm the best but I'll let you be the judge of that." Kakashi says. He then runs over to electro and throws three Kunai and Electro reflects them back. Kakashi jumps through the air dodging them and lands to his feet and continues to run toward a part of the large baseball stadium sized crater where there is water running from the side. Electro shoots three blasts of electricity at Kakashi and he dodges two but the third hits Kakashi's hand. Kakashi grabs the electricity, spins and throws it back at Electro. Electro dodges it and Kakashi continues to run.

"Oh you are a pesky one. Very agile, but let's see if you can slip past this!" Electro says shooting a blast of electricity from both of his hands. It hits Kakashi and his whole body turns into electricity.

"Seems like you weren't fast enough this time." Electro says smiling.

"Water Dragon Bullet!" Kakashi yells as the water running down the side of the crater forms into a dragon and consumes Electro. The water dragon forms into a large ball around Electro. Electro's armor cracks as he fights to set himself free from the water prison. His armor continues to crack and small bolts of electricity come from the ball of water hitting the ground. The armor then explodes bursting the large ball of water and creating a mist that fills the large crater.

"Nice job. It's Kakashi right?" Natasha asks holding her hand out. Kakashi grabs her hand, stands to his feet and brushes himself off.

"Yea, and it looks like we're not finished." Kakashi says as he sees a red-figure run through the mist.

"If only I had a sharingan." Kakashi says pulling out a Kunai.

"Oh great now there's a bunch of mist everywhere." Nova says.

"Kakashi!" Obito says running away from the group of Peter, Naruto, and Nova.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going? The fights over here!" Naruto yells.

"It's fine we can take these two on ourselves. Everyone keep your eyes open." Peter says. A tentacle suddenly grabs Naruto and Norman swings him into the ground.

"Dammit! This way Peter!" Nova says running toward Naruto.  
"Wait! I can't see anything don't just leave me here!" Peter says as he sees a green figure run past him.

"Alright like Naruto said. One with nature." Peter says closing his eyes. He jumps forward and throws a right jab punching Scorpion into the ground. Scorpions mask cracks open, the pieces falling to the ground and cosmic energy shines from his suit.

"Almost forgot. A little message from Loki. "Two women are in the afterlife. They both have kindness within their hearts. A mistress comes to set them free so they can breathe what they once called life. The mistress then says that only one can go back to the life they once had, and for the other they must fight for the life they once had. Who goes back and who fights?" Scorpion says smiling. He swings his tail and Peter catches it ripping it from the rest of Scorpions metal suit. Peter grabs Scorpion by his neck squeezing it tightly.

"What is that son of a bitch up to you tell me now!" Peter yells.

"That's all I can tell you Spider-Man. Why don't you go ask him yourself?" Scorpion says then passing out.

"Kakashi!" Obito yells grabbing Carnage with his Susanoo hand and throwing him off of Kakashi.

"You okay?" Obito asks as Kakashi stands to his feet.

"Feels like I broke a rib or two but I'll be fine. We need to stop that thing." Kakashi says. Carnage shoots webbing from its wrist and it attaches to Kakashi. Carnage pulls the web toward him as Natasha runs behind him.

"Use fire against it!" Natasha yells. Kakashi makes a hand sign and shoots from his mouth cover Carnages left arm. Carnage screams as the fire spreads to his back and he disappears in the mist. Kakashi falls to the ground and Natasha runs up to him.

"He's passed out. Go find Carnage and burn him down." Natasha says.

"You're horrible Norman how can you not see what you're doing?" Nova says shooting a cosmic blast from his fists. They collide with two yellow cosmic blasts coming from Green Goblins tentacles and it creates a screeching sound wave.

"There's a lot that we on earth have yet to truly see and that's the start of something new. Something more strict." Norman says.

"Something more strict my ass! They're trying to destroy the world do you really think you'll be able to become a part of something that won't be here?" Nova says as his blue cosmic blast over powers Normans and bursts his armor open. Norman falls to the ground and Nova walks over him to see his body burned from the cosmic energy.

"You wanted something more strict." Nova says smiling.

"Wolverine to your left! Minato says as Hobgoblin throws a pumpkin bomb full of smoke. Logan passes out and Minato throws a kunai into the air. Hobgoblin hovers over it and suddenly a blue light shines from under his glider.

"Rasengan!" Minato yells as he hits the bottom of the glider and it bursts into pieces. Hobgoblin hits the ground and Minato lands next to Logan.

"C'mon wake up we almost got him beat." Minato says. A light begins to beep on Hobgoblins wrist and he makes an evil grin.

"I'm the only one left. You all said it was the end of the world right? Let's go out with a bang." Hobgoblin says pressing a button on his arm. Suddenly a large hovercraft above them clears the crater of the mist and the engine cuts off as it begins to fall.

"This isn't good." Minato says.

* * *

"Quicksilver said his team at the capital and we're closest to Broxton so what's the plan Cap?" Fury says grabbing an alien rifle from the ground and shooting a soldier in two.

"It means we fight this army off until they meet up with us. Then we can push the army back to the rally point. Hopefully Storm finds another way in so she can free some of the X-Men because we could use some help." Steve says then throwing his shield as it hit a soldier throwing him into a car. Steve catches his shield as Thor lands to the ground next to him.

"I must fly to Asgard now! My home has been taken and I must take it back!" Thor yells as a black figure flies through the sky above them. Quill shoots a soldier in the face and he looks as the figure flashes past them.

"Who is that?" Quill asks.

"Everyone move!" Nova yells as the Hovercraft continues to fall. The team begins to run towards the sides of the crater when suddenly they are all grabbed by a large yellow hand.

"Dad now!" Naruto yells and the team is teleported out of the crater and beside Sakura who is inside of an abandoned tower. Beside her lays Strange who is still passed out.

"This is not what I expected. Not at all." Nova says. Wolverine slowly opens his eyes and stands to his feet.

"Someone please tell me this battle is over." Logan says.

"No we've beaten 'The Delusional Six' though so that's a step forward." Nova says.

"What exactly are we up against Nova." Kakashi asks.

"That's a good question." Nova says.

"And I'm going to find out." Peter says as he runs out of the tower and flies into the sky.

"Wait! Spider-Man we need to stick together!" Nova yells.

Peter flies through the sky looking down to see a city in ruins. As he passes battleships he emits purple lightning form his arms blowing them from the sky. He soon sees Captain America's team look at him from below and suddenly Thor flies next to him.

"Spider-Man does something trouble you?" Thor asks.

"I'm thinking it's time for some answers." Peter says.

"Traveling Asgard lonesome will solve nothing. Beneath that anger is a smart man for where has he gone?" Thor asks. Peter tightens his fists and begins to fly faster.

"He died a few days ago."

* * *

**Asgard**

Peter lands on the streets of Asgardia and looks around at the bodies that pollute them. The buildings are coated in blood and black battleships fly through the sky patrolling the streets.

"Are you not sick to your stomach? I know you want this as much as I do." Peter says turning to Thor who is looking down speechless.

"Follow me." Thor says walking past Peter. They walk through the streets and Peter lifts large pieces of earth from the ground throwing them into any soldiers that come their way.

Soon the fins themselves in front of a large golden palace. They walk inside to find Thanos sitting on his black throne.

"I heard there was only two of you coming. Could it be that the rest of your team is ashes along with the rest of the land beneath me?" Thanos asks. Loki and Stardust walk into the room and Peter steps forward.

"I received your riddle from Scorpion! Would you care to explain!?" Peter asks. Loki smiles as Thanos stands from his throne.

"You dare ignore me on the land I've just conquered!?" Thanos yells.

"This land is not yours!" Thor yells as he flies toward Thanos. Thanos put his gauntlet on his hand and teleports behind Thor kneeing him into a golden pillar.

"I control time. It may not be for long now but I still have enough power to rip the flesh from each and every one of your bodies. As I did to your Asgardian soldiers." Thanos says.

"We defeated your Sinister Six! So now it's just me and you!" Peter yells. Thanos laughs and opens his arms.

"Haven't you been looking? Are you that blinded by your rage? Your pathetic will of fire that burns inside you. I can see that you hate us. I'll face you without this gem." Thanos says beginning to take off his gauntlet when suddenly Peter lifts his arms into the air and the ground beneath Thanos rises launching him into the roof of the palace. Peter rises the ground beneath him shooting him toward Thanos breaking the roof into pieces as the two exchange punches in the sky.

"To face me on your own you must have a death wish." Thanos says grabbing Peter by the waist and throwing him onto the rainbow bridge. Peter stands to his feet and Thanos kicks him inside of the Bifrost. Peter crashes into a sword and falls to the ground.

"And you!" Thanos says as he turns around dodging Thor's hammer as it fly's past the bridge. He then jumps into the sky and punches Thor in the chest breaking some of his armor. Thor flies downward away from the bridge and Thanos turns around to the Bifrost and shoots purple cosmic blasts from his fists hitting Peter. The Bifrost explodes and a purple beam of light creates a spiral that begins to eat away the bridge. Thanos turns grinning as the gem on his gauntlet shatters. The spiral continues to eat the bridge as Thanos walks away.

"And now Spider-Man is no more."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 6**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! Will be going on another short break but will be arriving back better than ever! If you enjoyed please follow/fav and I don't mind a review just be positive, insightful, or helpful!**

-Excelsior!


	7. Chapter 7: Hell On Earth

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!

**Chapter 7: Hell On Earth**

* * *

"Not that anyone's surprised, but Peter is gone again. Think it's about time we close in on Thanos." Logan says.

"You're right. All we can do is hope that Strange wakes up soon and we can get past the army of soldiers outside." Nova says.

"We need someone to go after Peter make sure he doesn't get his ass handed to him. Hey kid you think you can catch up to him?" Logan says to Naruto. Naruto nods and as he's about to leave the building a huge explosion shakes the ground.

"That must have been the helicarrier hitting the ground." Natasha says.

"Wait a second Kakashi where's Obito?" Minato asks. Kakashi looks around in panic and then turns to Naruto.

"Naruto I thought you had a hold of everyone!" Kakashi yells. Suddenly the roof of the building explodes and debris begins to fall as the team runs toward the exit.

Kakashi jumps from the building and rolls on the ground. He stands to his feet and looks up to see Obito's silver Susanoo towering over them.

"Obito what are you doing!?" Minato yells. Suddenly the Susanoo begins to be engulfed by a red substance covering its entire body.

"Carnage." Natasha says.

"What's the plan Nova?" Wolverine asks.

"Take him down with fire! Try to get our teammate out before he's burned down!" Nova says flying into the air. The Susanoo throws two shuriken that Nova shoots with two cosmic blasts destroying them. The Susanoo then turns its right arm into a red sword and swings it hitting nova in the chest. The shockwave from the sword cuts down towers surrounding it as Nova hits the ground.

"Sakura you gotta get that guy somewhere safe!" Kakashi says.

"But sensei!..."

"Now Sakura we don't have time to argue!" Kakashi says. Naruto flies Sakura and Strange from the battle. Minato puts his hand on Kakashi's back.

"You ready?" Minato asks.

"Let's go." Kakashi says as Minato throws his kunai in the sky. They teleport falling onto a boulder beneath them and the two jump off. Kakashi blows fire hitting the Susanoo's face and the symbiote begins to scream in pain. A web shoots from the symbiote hitting Kakashi throwing him into Minato and the two teleport onto the ground rolling. Kakashi stands to his feet and he is approached by Quicksilver.

"I'm back. Brought some back up with me." Pietro says moving to the right to show Hawkeye and his team standing behind him.

"Finally some back up. We gotta burn this thing down but not entirely one of our teammates is in there." Nova says.

"You heard the man let's take this thing down!" Hawkeye says pulling an arrow from his quiver.

"It's weakness is fire. I guess this is where you come in Sasuke." Jugo says.

"Not yet." Sasuke says.

Obito's Susanoo swings its sword down toward Kakashi and Hulk jumps into the air catching it. Hulk swings the sword down to the right sending him flying toward the Susanoo's face. Hulk punches the Susanoo's forehead where Obito is and the shell cracks. The symbiote crawls onto Hulks leg and throws him off of the Susanoo's head.

"What is this thing?" Tobirama asks.

"It's an evil substance that covers your body and can take control over you. We've fought against it before, but I never imagined it could become this strong." Natasha says.

"I won't let anyone die by the hands of our own!" Ōnoki says flying into the sky. He flies in front of the Susanoo and looks down at Akatsuchi.

"Now!" Ōnoki yells and Akatsuchi slams his palm on the ground and the Susanoo's feet are covered in rock. Ōnoki pushes his hands forward as he flies backward two large boulders hit the Susanoo's chest knocking it backward into the ground.

"Now everyone hit it with everything you got!" Ōnoki yells. Hawkeye shoot's explosive arrows from his bow as Kakashi blows fire. Beta Ray Bill flies into the sky and shoots thunder from the sky down onto the symbiote as it screams in pain.

"This will put an end to it." Sasuke says as he widens his left eye.

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke says as blood runs from his eye the entire Susanoo bursts into black flames. The symbiote lets out a yell and everything grows quiet as the fire continues to burn.

"Sasuke stop the flames!" Naruto yells.

"We have no other choice he has to burn." Sasuke says.

"The hell are you talking about?" Kakashi asks as the symbiote jumps from the flames shooting a web at Kakashi. Kakashi doges it and pulls out a kunai. Carnage swings its web and Kakashi cuts it as Carnage jumps forward and head butts him. Carnage whose body is engulfed in flames falls to the ground. It crawls from Obito's body and into a hole leading into the sewers.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asks.

"Yea I'm fine." Kakashi says standing to his feet and looking toward Sasuke who turns to the side.

"This isn't the first time I've gone up against the mighty Susanoo." Ōnoki says.

"You guys showed up just in time. Good job Pietro." Nova says.

"Thanks, gotta go find the others now." Pietro says dashing away. Obito slowly awakens and Naruto puts his hand on his heart healing him.

"You're saving me…" Obito says.

"Of course I am." Naruto says. Obito stands to his feet and looks over at Sasuke.

"I understand why you would want to kill me." Obito says. Sasuke looks at him and scowls.

"What's your problem!? We have to look out for each other not kill our teammates!" Naruto yells.

"Everyone he's awake! Sakura says running over to them with Doctor Strange limping next to her.

"Strange you're awake." Nova says.

"Yes, but I'm still weak. That trip has completely exhausted me physically. Too much strain and I could…" Strange's eyes widen as he looks up into the distance. Nova turns and see's the clouds in the distance burst into flames and fireballs fall from the sky.

"It's coming towards us." Nova says as he balls his fists and blue cosmic energy surrounds his hands.

* * *

"The time has come." Doctor Doom says hitting the ground creating demonic symbols. The symbols form into a large circle and a portal opens up in the sky.

"Hell upon Earth what a sight to see. Not many would believe in such a travesty. Such a sentence of doom." Doom says as demons fly from the portal and fireballs fly from the sky.

"Now toward our first target." Doom says as he walks onto a small black hovercraft. A soldier fires up the engine and they take off into the air. The fire throughout the sky spreads lighting the sky a dark red.

"Master Doom when you arrive the Sinister Six may not be there to aid you." The soldier says.

"I have hell on my side you fool what makes you think I will lose this battle. No Dormammu is here to aid us but soon the Devil will show himself." Doom says. The hovercraft lands to the ground and Doom exits making his way toward the Avengers.

"Not as many as I was hoping to face but this will do." Doom says as an army of demons fly through the sky around him.

"What have you done!?" Natasha yells. Doom charges his hands with cosmic energy and looks toward Natasha.

"Now, now settle down. Before I answer that I have some other bad news to share with you all." Doom says.

"We don't wanna hear a thing you have to say!" Naruto yells. Kakashi puts his hand on Naruto shoulder and Naruto turns to him.

"Calm down we don't know who or what we're dealing with here." Kakashi says. Naruto nods and turns as Doctor Doom chuckles.

"I'm guessing you brought these fools from their world of nature energy and ancient technology. For what you planned to accomplish other than making more casualties; one can only imagine." Doom says.

"You underestimate us. That will be your downfall." Ōnoki says.

"Sadly your Spider-Man has already fallen. Shame since Stardust wanted to kill him off herself." Doom says. Logan's claws eject from his fists and he scowls with anger.

"What did you just say!?" Logan yells. Doom crosses his arms and begins to walk toward them.

"Spider-Man is dead. And I've brought hell to earth."

* * *

**Asgard**

"Argh!" Thor screams in pain as Stardust pins him up against the wall with blue cosmic balls attached to his hands and feet.

"That's enough." Thanos says as him and Loki enter the room.

"Brother." Loki says grinning.  
"If you were in your right mind you'd release me." Thor says.

"No. I wouldn't." Loki says as his eyes light up yellow.

"You must be wondering why we've done all of this." Thanos says grinning.

"To hell with your reasons I'll kill you for what you've done!" Thor yells. Stardust clenches her fists and Thor screams in pain as blue poison enters his veins.

"This power we have. I'm afraid you and your avengers won't be able to outmatch it. All of their spirits will break when they come to find out I've killed your Spider-Man." Thanos says. Thor looks up and scowls.

"You…" Thor says gasping for air.

"What could you possibly call me? I've been called many things but there is only one thing that I truly want to be called." Thanos says walking to Thor and raising his head.

"Death. To be beside her is the only way I could gain such a title. To destroy you all would make a great sacrifice to her. No more hero's no more interferences with death. Prolonging these pitiful lives and for what? For them to continue on with their sinful ways." Thanos says. Thor spits in his face and Thanos punches Thor in the stomach. Stardust clenches her fist and Thor screams in pain.

"You are a foolish God. Your might is gone all that is left for you is death. All of the Avengers will be killed in front of the entire world. Hell will unleash upon earth and I will destroy every living soul on this planet. I've fooled the evil of this planet into working for me now all they do is break themselves. This is it son of Odin. This is the end." Thanos says as he, Loki and Stardust leave the room.

"You believe Doom will figure us out before we are no longer in need of him?" Loki asks.

"If he does what does it matter? There will be nothing left for him to rule over." Thanos says.

"And about my plans." Loki says.

"They will come into play once she arrives. Don't think of me as forgetful. If she wasn't interested I would be through with you, understand that." Thanos says.

"I guess this is where I come into play." Stardust says.  
"Yes you will leave now. Capture as many as possible." Thanos says. Stardust flies from the balcony and Thanos looks down into the distance as the fiery skies come closer.

"Doom has done it." Loki says smiling.

"I suppose he has." Thanos says.

"Thousands of years will go by and those who knew of earth will pass through this solar system looking at today as a disaster. Though when I look I will see nothing. The memories will fade and this will mean nothing to an immortal soul. Once these souls are casted away even Death will have forgotten." Thanos says. Loki looks down at the city below them as the fireballs hit the ground. He then turns to Thanos.

"When the time comes I want to be the one to kill Thor." Loki says.

"When the time comes." Thanos says.

* * *

"Awake young hero from the skies."

A man covered in dirt opens his eyes to see an old man with a long grey beard, grey skin and a grey cane standing over him.

"Ah, so the eyes open and life continues to flow throughout the universe." The old man says crossing his legs and levitating. The man wipes the dirt from his face and looks down at his skin as it begins to harden.

"It's a sight to see you've survived that fall let alone this atmosphere. I don't think you know where you are do you young hero?" The old man says. The man shakes his head and the old man stands. The two walk from the crater in the ground out onto a rocky plain. The skies are dark with rainbow streaks running through them. The old man turns and puts his right hand on the man's shoulder.

"You are in the Negative Zone."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 7**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! First thing I want to note is that there will be no more breaks I will be releasing the chapters as soon as I finish writing them and that will be once or twice a week. Also the other teams have not been forgotten they have their chapters. If you enjoyed please fav/follow and I don't mind a review just be positive insightful or helpful!**

-Excelsior!


	8. Chapter 8: Distortion Of Spider-Man

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Distortion Of Spider-Man**

"I feel…. Weak." The man says falling to his knees as blood drips from his mouth and hits the ground.

"Of course you do. After all you just passed through the distortion zone." The old man says. The man tries to stand to his feet but falls on his arm letting out painful yell.

"You won't recover unless you fight it now get up young hero." The old man says.

"Why…. Why are you calling me that?" The man asks sitting on the ground with his back against a giant boulder.

"Assumed so by the look of your garments. You seem like one of the masked men I see trying to help out around here. Unfortunately they all died in the end." The old man says looking up at the stars.

"My name is Peter. Peter Parker, and I'm not here to die. Argh!" Peter falls to the ground as his skin begins to sizzle. The old man turns to look at Peter and begins to walk around him examining his face.

"I guess you could call me Gin." Peter looks up at Gin then back at his suit.

"Oh no. The symbiote is gone!" Peter says then coughing up blood.

"You need to control yourself quit fighting and relax." Gin says. Peter crawls to his knees and hits the ground with his fists in anger.

"I don't want to quit fighting! I've killed and I had no choice! It's too late to relax!" Peter yells. Gin leans against the large boulder and looks down at Peter.

"You've killed. Why?" Gin asks. Peter grabs ahold of the edge of the boulder and stands to his feet shaking.

"Why? Because they're part of the reason she's gone. I set them on fire because they're also protecting a man who is trying to destroy the world! Sure they weren't human but…." Peter pauses and spits blood on the ground. Gin stares at Peter trying to figure out the source of his anger.

"Don't be so eager to give up, those deaths were not of impurity. Now tell me. Who is this she?" Gin asks.

"It was… a woman. They killed her and I have to. I have to stop them before they do this to someone else!" Peter says grabbing his chest and falling to the ground.

"The loss of love. I'm no stranger to its sting." Gin says. Suddenly Peter lays on the ground face up gasping for air.

"It was. A time of happiness." Peter says closing his eyes. Gin stands over Peter and puts his hand against his head.

"Tell me Peter. What do you see?" Gin says.

"A time."

* * *

"Of caution. No caution is what you _need_ to have during a time like this Peter not a belly full of butterflies." Reed says. Peter looks around to see he is in a beautiful mansion, sitting at the table with Mr. Fantastic and his wife Susan, The Invisible Woman. On the table is an assortment of different meats and vegetables. A large turkey sits in the middle of the table and Susan sprinkles seasoning over it.

"She seems stable Reed it's not like she's gonna hurt anyone all she does is smile every time she's around us." Susan says.

"When November ends and we continue to finish up our rebuilding if nothing has happened then I should be more comfortable with it all okay. My apologies Peter." Reed says. Peter begins to talk but can't hear anything that comes from his mouth. Reed smiles and nods as Susan is sitting food on the table.

"You seem uneasy Peter what is it?" Susan asks. Peter replies to Susan and she frowns sitting her oven mitt on the table.

"You shouldn't feel bad for that Peter look at it this way. All they have is anger at what you have. What have you got to be ashamed of? You are the nicest guy I know. Aside from Reed." Susan says smiling at Reed. Peter looks to his left and sees a woman with a dress walk into the room. As she begins to talk a screech goes through his head, he puts his hand over his ears and closes his eyes.

"What's happening to me!?" Peter yells grabbing his head.

"You entered this place through the distortion zone. This isn't a time for questions you need to let this pass and when it does. You will be stronger." Gin says.

"This isn't worth the strength. The pain isn't worth the strength." Peter says.

"It is." Gin says. As Peter's body goes still.

* * *

Peter swings from building to building by his webs, snow falling from the sky as a black getaway car passes below him followed by two cop cars. Peter swings after it and jumps onto the roof of the car pulling out the driver and webbing him up to the light post by his foot. Peter talks but again is unable to hear himself as he sees a child in the street in front of him. Peter swings from the car and catches the boy as the black car flips over and slides across the street. The boy looks up at Peter and smiles hugging him.

"Thanks Spider-Man you're the best!" The kid says then running to his mother who looks terrified. Peter swings back into the air and onto a rooftop to see Black Widow leaning against the ledge staring out at the city.

"You do a great job. If only you could lay off the puns and jokes." Natasha says. Peter replies and Natasha walks up to him and scowling.

"Your jokes don't appeal to me and that one wasn't the slightest bit funny. Sometimes you have to be serious Peter and lately you've been thinking you're invincible." Natasha says. Peter replies and Natasha turns to look back at the city.

"I know you don't mean any harm. You annoy the hell outta me but the last thing I want to see is you six feet underground. You're not invincible Peter you're starting to get cocky. I honestly don't know what that women sees in you. Maybe it's the December cheer that clouds her judgment." Natasha says.

Peter looks to his right to see a woman in white walk beside Natasha and begin to speak. A screech roars through Peters head and he falls to his knees grabbing his head and closing his eyes.

* * *

"What is this supposed to be?" Peter asks as his skin stops sizzling and hardens.

"Can you not tell Peter? This is your redemption." Gin says.

"My... redemption?" Peter asks.

"Yes Peter and the truth in what you do will give you strength guiding you through what's next." Gin

"I can't take it... I just can't take it." Peter says.

"You have to…. or you'll die." Gin says. Peter looks up at the stars and closes his eyes tightening his fists as his body grows still.

* * *

Peter opens his eyes to find himself in a castle. He quickly runs outside as he sees a large meteor crash land to the ground. Everyone around him begins to run and a lady trips on her gown and falls to the ground. Peter reaches for her shoulder but his hand passes through and people begin to run through his body away from the crash landing. Peter walks over to the meteor as a large golden wagon arrives to the site. A tall man with tan skin, black hair, elegant robes and a large crown on his head exits from it.

"What is it my king?" One of the knights ask.

"Don't know. I want to see what lies inside. Get an axe we shall mine it open it could be filled with rich minerals it could feed our people for centuries!" The king says. A short man whose belly hangs over his belt and hair is a dark gray with a crown also upon his head, rushes toward the king.

"Brother Kami-san this isn't what we should be doing. Have those filthy peasants go mine it for us our knights must stay clean and unscathed." The small man says.

"Don't be a coward brother that is not the way we do things." Kami says grabbing a pickaxe from the carriage and two knights follow him into the large crater. They begin to mine the meteor but it then cracks in a single line from top to bottom.

"Everyone move back it's going to open." Kami says slowly backing away from the meteor. Suddenly it cracks open each side falling to the ground. Kami looks at one side of the meteor to find an object wrapped in a purple blanket.

"Wait brother that thing could carry a disease of some sort!" the small man says.

"Kero-san shush!" Kami says hearing a cry yell out from the blanket. Kami picks the blanket up from its bottom and cradles it in his arms. He then opens the blankets to find a baby who smiles at the sight of him.

"By the Gods…. it's a baby!" A knight says. Commotion begins around the crater as Kami holds the baby in his arms smiling.

"I'll call you Ebu-chan" Kami says and the baby giggles. Peter smiles as everything around him fades away and the scene around him changes to show a little girl with white hair playing in the meadows.

"Ebu-chan! Hurry we must go now!" Kami says as Ebu runs to him and they both enter the village as the houses are being set on fire by knights in black armor.

"My brother was always the jealous type he could never find a way to make peace with others around him, but I never thought he would go and do this." Kami says to Ebu as she enters a carriage.

"Where will we go?" Ebu asks. Kami smiles at her, kisses her forehead, waves his hand in the air and two knights enter the carriage with her.

"I have to handle things here. Promise me you'll be good Ebu-chan." Kami says smiling. Ebu looks down at her feet as she begins to cry.

"Ebu-chan. Promise me?" Kami asks. Ebu looks up and whips the tears from her face.

"Promise" She says smiling. Kami closes the carriage doors. As the horses pull the carriage away. Ebu looks out the window to see Kami charge into the castle as it bursts into flames. Peter watches as the carriage leaves and he turns to look as the castle burns slowly fading away.

"What is this?" Peter asks. As another scene fades in around him showing Ebu now a woman, sitting on a throne in a castle. A women in dress robes slowly walks toward the throne and kneels.

"Ebu-san you won the war against your uncle, you found a way to get food into the bellies of all the people that survived each attack, and you continue to do so much good, but there is talk of another war arising. It could threaten all that we have strived so hard to maintain." The woman says beginning to cry. Ebu rises from her throne and walks over to the woman.

"We're returning to my birth place. Where we once lived. I won't let anyone hurt us ever again." Ebu says smiling. The woman looks up at Ebu and gives her a hug.

"Thank you princess you are a Goddess a true and fair Goddess." The woman says as the knights escort her out of the castle. Ebu fixes her purple and golden dress robes as a man with a golden plate walks towards her.

"Your tea Ebu-san." The man says. Ebu grabs a cup from the tray and takes a sip.

"These people they don't know how bad it could get. I don't want them to have to experience that bad that my ancestors did many years ago." Ebu says.

"I suppose they don't want death. They want to win the battle without the war. But wars can't be won with this mindset you should already know this by now ma' lady." The man says.

"Yes. I suppose that tree that the foreigners were speaking of could do us some good. They said it granted them strength when they slept under it." Ebu says.

"The carriage is waiting for you outside ma'am." The man says.

"Good. I will find a way to use this strength to our advantage. This war, all of these casualties will be no more." Ebu says walking from the castle.

Peter begins to follow her as the scene around him fades away and he is suddenly in a meadow beside Ebu who faces him. She walks through him her white hair blowing in the wind. Peter turns to see her looking at a large tree that towers over them.

"I hope that thing isn't about to fall." Peter says as Ebu walks toward it. She rubs her hand against it and bones begin to grow from her head, veins rise from the side of her eyes and she gasps smiling.

"No… you're…" Peter says as Ebu begins to rise circling around the tree. She rises to the top to find a large fruit located on the top. Suddenly a black mass forms around her horns and beings to speak.

"The fruit will grant you strength if you consume it. This is what you were sent here to do." The black mass says.

"The foreigners have told me it is forbidden to take anything from the tree. I could be cursed." Ebu says.

"No, no, no Ebu-san they know not what I your will does. They don't know that the seed that grew this tree was planted the day you landed here from the moon. The meteor that these people have called it was really a seed. They buried it here where you landed and moved on. Your people had no choice but to send you away to this planet along with this great power. The tree will protect you. The tree will help you reclaim what is yours. Free these people from their hatred."

Ebu looks down at the fruit and holds her hand out towards it. The black mass moves from her horns to her hand and connects to the fruit and it merges with Ebu. Ebu grows large as if she is about to explode falling to the ground.

"That's not good." Peter says walking over to where Ebu lies still on the ground. A vertical slit opens up on her forehead showing a red eye. Her eyes open and the veins around her eyes reside as she stands to her feet.

The black mass pokes his head from her sleeve and looks up at Ebu.

"Now set these people free. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki."

Everything fades around Peter and he is suddenly standing beside a throne next to a light skinned man with red hair and a crown on his head. The king slams his hand on his throne as a man runs up to him shouting.

"She is an Oni! A Demon has entered our world to torment us into doing what it wants us to do! You are our king and you would be a foolish one to let this continue!" The man yells in anger.

"Quiet! If she heard you right now she'd kill us all!" The king says as he walks from his throne.

"She was once a Goddess. The Rabbit Goddess you all called her this. What has changed since then?" The king asks pacing back and forth.

"She is tormenting people now. She is destroying entire villages just to keep hers safe. She even shared power with some of them creating a clan! She's trying to keep what she wants to be safe, safe." The man says sweat pouring down his face.

"She's a friend it would be a travesty to see her fall into darkness. I'm going to talk to her. Tell her how I truly feel. Hopefully it puts her in a state of righteousness." The king says walking away. Peter follows him and as he does the king grows older and the walls shape shift as the king walks into a small room where Ebu sits on the floor behind two small babies who lay in front of her.

"You should come with me Ebu-san, they're having a gathering to celebrate the boy's birth." The king says. Ebu just sits on the floor staring at the two babies.

"That's not my name." Ebu says staring at the babies.

"It's the one everyone has called you by… whenever you are ready… my mother wants to know how you're doing." The king says smiling. Ebu stands smiling and follows the king out of the room. Peter walks over to the babies and looks down at them.

"Well look at you." Peter says smiling. One of the babies wakes up looking at Peter with its purple eyes.

"You don't know what's next for you do ya little guy." Peter says. The babies fade away and Peter stands to see the entire land around him in rubble. He turns to see two men one with horns, purple eyes, one red eye on his forehead, and long red hair. The other with horns, white eyes, and long white hair.

"Hagoromo-san this is it she is just too strong. We might have to use that jutsu while she is still weakened by emotion." The man with white hair says. Hagoromo looks into the sky and watches as a small figure begins to deform itself into a large blob. The blob hits the ground and grows bigger finally forming into a beast with ten tails.

"You're right. There is nothing else we can do Hamura-san." Hagoromo says hitting his staff on the ground. The beast lets out an intense roar as it cries out in anger.

"This… this wasn't supposed to happen Hagoromo-san. She was so kind when we were younger. What happened to her?" Hamura asks.

"It wasn't her Hamura-san. It was the power. A corruption that all of the people throughout our lives have had to suffer with. Not enough love but enough power to destroy humanity. We have to stop her at all costs." Hagoromo says.

"Father Adamu-san would be proud of you." Hamura says as the two jump through Peter towards the beast in a burst of anger, love, and triumph. Peter watches as the beast is sealed inside a large wooden figure and everything around him fades away. He looks around to see himself in an all-white setting. Ebu stands in front of him and smiles.

"It's my chakra I used to show you all of this. It wasn't much but I guess it was an enough right?" she says slowly fading away. Peter looks up as the sparkles from her remaining chakra drift away.

* * *

Peter jumps awake coughing up blood and Gin walks over to him helping him off the ground.

"Thought you were dead young hero. You're much stronger than I had imagined." Gin says grinning. Peter leans against the large boulder and catches his breath.

"I saw someone's entire past while I was unconscious. How long was I out?" Peter asks.

"A few hours. Why got somewhere to be?" Gin says.

"Yes, I came from earth I was in a battle and I need to return to it." Peter says.

"I see. So young hero. How did you get here exactly?" Gin asks. Peter scratches his head trying to remember what had happened.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure. I was on Asgard, Thanos tossed me into a large golden dome thing and then boom I'm here." Peter says.

"So you were facing Thanos, on Earth where Asgard is located I'm assuming. Young hero at the state you are in now you won't last long against that mad Titan." Gin says walking away from the boulder.

"Yes on Earth and wait what are you saying? That I should just stay here while all of my friends die?" Peter asks in anger.

"Oh, no I would never suggest such a thing. What I would suggest is that you find a way to make yourself stronger." Gin says.

"But there is no time for that!" Peter says. Gin walks onto a silver platform and waves his hand for Peter to follow. Peter walks over to the gray platform and a large glass dome goes over their heads closing them inside.

"Time on your world moves at a much slower rate than here. One day could pass here and only a few seconds go by on Earth." Gin says.

"So I still have time to make it back!" Peter says looking up at the purple vortex in the sky.

"Yes you do, but then again would you really want to go back just to be defeated yet again?" Gin says.

"You're right but…. But there's nothing else I can do with the power I have now it won't be enough to stop him." Peter says.

"What if I told you that you could have such power?" Gin says.

"You're joking right?" Peter says chuckling.

"No young hero I speak truth. Thousands of years ago a large man with a purple cap upon his head landed here. He destroyed and destroyed in anger. He was starving. He didn't want to die. Years passed he began to accept it so he stopped the destroying and now he lays in the middle of space in a dormant state. You could take some of his cosmic energies young hero. You could put them to great use. Hone your skills and become strong enough to defeat Thanos ten times over." Gin says. Peter looks back at the vortex thinking of all the pain that The Avengers could be going through. He then takes a deep breath and looks back at Gin.

"I'll do it. If it means I will defeat Thanos I'll train here until I'm sure I have the power to do so." Peter says.

"Wise choice young hero." Gin says as the silver platform ejects from the ground and its jets launch it into space.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 8**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Spider-Man is alive! What did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like the story of Ebu/Kaguya? **If you enjoyed please fav/follow and I don't mind a review just be positive insightful or helpful! ****Part 9 - Wednesday 10/29****

-Excelsior!


	9. Chapter 9: A Demons Dogma

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Demons Dogma**

"Thor is gone Cap we need to get to meet up with the team and get to Asgard so we can back him up." Fury says shooting his assault rifle over a car he takes cover behind.

"I understand that but we can't just fly over their heads. Not without Storm. So until then we got no other choice but to kill every single one of these things." Steve says throwing his shield at an alien soldier knocking him into a car. Captain America picks up his shield and looks up into the sky to see the clouds burst into flames and demons fly from the sky.

"What the hell are those things?" Tenten asks.

"Demons, and we have to stop them all." Steve says turning to Fury.

"This is what we signed up for." Steve says. Fury stands from behind the car and looks up into the sky.

"Times like this make ya wish ya hadn't" Fury says.

"Avengers prepare yourselves!" Steve yells as a demon swoops from the sky breathing fire over Hinata. Steve jumps in front of her and blocks the fire with his shield. He throws his shield into the air hitting the demon in its back sending it crashing into the ground. The shield flies back to Steve, he catches it and runs to his next target.

"These things are terrifyingly ugly. It's like fighting a bunch of teen pop stars." Rocket says launching a rocket into the air hitting a demon in its face. It explodes sending slime flying onto Groot. Groot wipes the slime off of him and then puts his finger in his mouth tasting it.

"That's just sick Groot! Oh God you don't even know what that is!" Raccoon says. Groot smiles and puts Raccoon on his shoulder.

"I am Groot!"

"Let's get em!" Rocket says grabbing his rifle from his back and spraying bullets into the air. Demons fall one by one and Rocket jumps into the air as rockets on his boots propel him higher allowing him to fly.

"Hey you girl ninja! To your right!" Raccoon yells. Hinata with her Byakugan activated looks to her right to see two demons running toward her.

"Got it!" She says launching her palm into the air toward the two demons and a wave of air hits them throwing them into a pile of debris.

"Excellent work! You've shown much improvement from your academy days!" Hiruzen says. Hinata smiles and nods as she runs toward another demon hitting it with her lion fist.

"Man those guys have some weird powers." Quill says shooting his pistol into the sky.

"We don't have time for this Quill we have to get to Thanos I can sense his evil presence and it makes me sick!" Drax says cutting off the head of a demon.

"I'm sure we'll get to Thanos soon but we can't just let these things follow us all the way there we'd be cornered." Gamora says sticking her sword through the head of a demon and kicking it onto the ground.

"Anyway you look at it this isn't a good. Especially since we don't have Thor here. I would feel pretty fine if Thor were here actually." Quill says.

"Do you think we'll be able to face the master mind behind all of this? It all seems a bit far-fetched if ya ask me." A says. Steve picks up his shield from the ground and stares at it.

"I honestly don't know anymore, but if we don't defeat Thanos and the others. They will kill us and everything we care about." Steve says.

"Lord Raikage something's landing over there." Darui says as a black hovercraft lands to the ground a few yards from them.

"Avengers fall back!" Steve says and everyone runs to cover. Suddenly Steve's entire body freezes in place as he is running.

"Avengers… I mean… would it really be worth it?" Skrull walks from the hovercraft and walks over to Steve looking him in the eye.

"Would it really be worth the pain? Having your souls torn from your body one by one. That's what Thanos wants to do to you of course I'm only here to deliver you to him." Skrull says.

"You…. You won't get away with this." Steve says. Skrull turns and smiles holding Steve's shield in his hand.

"I will, and I'll be using you to do it." Skrull says putting the shield on Steve's arm. Steve runs toward A punching him in the face sending him flying backward into the ground.

"What's your problem!?" Darui yells.

"Wait do not engage! He's being controlled!" Quill yells. Skrull looks at Quill and puts two fingers on his head.

"I can't control you. Guess I'll have to rip that helmet from your head." Skrull says as he puts Darui under his control. Four mutants walk from the hovercraft and stand beside Skrull, Steve and Darui.

"Capture them. Alive not dead knock them unconscious if you have to." Skrull says. The six mutants begin to scout the area and Fury sits behind a car sweat pouring from his head.

"Dammit." He whispers crawling over to an ally where Hiruzen is hiding.

"Why are we hiding? Is this person really this strong to be able to turn our comrades against us?" Hiruzen asks.

"Yes I believe he has telepathic abilities. If that's correct then we have a high-class baddy to deal with." Fury says.

"This the type of thing you always deal with on this planet?" Hiruzen asks.

"This planet. Other planets. There's war everywhere. You don't ask why it's there. You just fight to end it so you can have time to rest before the next one begins." Fury says.

Hinata runs into an ally then tripping. She looks up to see a woman who looks as if she is entirely made of water standing in front of her. Hinata slowly stands to her feet and the woman smiles.

"Are we going to do this the easy way?" the woman says.

"Wh… who are you? Why are you after us?" Hinata asks.

"I go by Dancing Water. Then there are the others, my father Avalanche, Mzee, and Living Wind. None of us want to fight you, but to destroy mutants. We have to follow these orders."

Hinata activates her Byakugan and Dancing Water's eyes widen.

"So you're a mutant!" Dancing Water says shooting water from her hands. Hinata jumps onto a wall twirls and throws a lion fist at Dancing Water who lets the lion fist pass through her. Hinata begins to throw another when Dancing Water shoots water from her hands hitting Hinata in her stomach. Hinata falls to the ground and Dancing Water stands over her.

"Get. Up."

"Time to pull out the big guns." Quill says pulling out a gun from his belt.

"The Elemental Gun? Who ya gonna hit with that?" Raccoon asks.

"Hopefully Skrull, now Rocket and Groot you gotta go after the guy in metal armor. Gamora and Drax can get Captain America and that white haired guy pinned down. This is a risky move but it just might work." Quill says.

Suddenly an earthquake shimmers the building that the team is sitting on. The building collapses knocking the team onto the ground as debris topples over them. Groot moves the debris from off of the team and they all stand to their feet.

"Let's move!" Quill says standing to his feet. Avalanche hits his hands on the ground with his hands and the ground below Quill explodes launching him backwards. Groot extends his arms and grabs Avalanche.

"The hell is this?" Avalanche asks. Quill runs past him then facing Steve and Darui who run towards him. Drax runs to Steve tackling him and Gamora runs toward Darui who swing his sword missing her head. Gamora kicks him in the stomach and he falls back onto the ground.

"I don't have complete control…" Skrull says letting go of his control of Darui. Quill runs past Gamora and Drax when suddenly a gust of wind knocks him backwards. A bird like figure lands in front of him carrying a red pouch.

"Didn't expect me did you?" Living Wind asks.

"A strange bird like figure who carries a red purse. No I was not expecting that at all." Quill says. Living Wind throws a gust of wind from her sack and Quill dodges it then running into an alley. Living Wind flies after him but a large rock shoots from the ground closing up the alleyway and knocking her backwards.

"That'll buy us some time let's go!" Hiruzen says as him Fury and Quill run through the alley. They look up to see Living Wind flying above them. She throws a gust of wind toward them and it crushes the cement in front of Quill sending them all flying backward.

"Enough of running we will stop that thing Quill you go take down Skrull." Fury says. Quill turns down the alley to his left, Fury and Hiruzen run down the one on their right. Quill makes it to the end of the ally and peaks around the corner to see Skrull standing with his arms crossed. Quill pulls out his Elemental Gun and closes his eyes.

"I can't miss this shot." Quill says.  
"Hey guy with the helmet!" Tenten whispers sitting next to Quill. Quill jumps almost dropping his Elemental Gun.

"Don't do that." Quill whispers.

"What's the plan now that we're all split up?" Tenten asks. Quill looks around the corner to see Skrull walking toward Gamora and Drax putting them under his control.

"I don't know. I can't defeat him alone. You all will be put under his control if you get too close." Quill says.

"You're wrong Avenger." Tenten says stabbing him in the side with a kunai.

"You'll never defeat me." She says as Quill pusher her away and then stands to his feet.

"I'm sorry you're a beautiful girl but I gotta do this." Quill says punching her in the face. Tenten falls to the ground unconscious and Quill runs from the alley.

"Fine you want to capture me? Do your worst!" Quill yells pointing his elemental gun forward shooting rocks toward Skrull. Steve jumps in front of Skrull blocking the rocks with his shield. Gamora runs to Quill swinging her sword and Quill ducks while sweeping his leg tripping her. Drax runs toward him and Quill shoots water from his elemental gun knocking him backwards. Gamora grabs Quills foot and he kicks her knocking her unconscious.

"She's gonna be pissed about that one." Quill says as he sees Captain America run toward him. Quill shoots water into the ground below sending him flying in the air over him. A large humanoid tortoise jumps from behind Skrull and punches Quill out of the sky and onto a car.

"Good job Mzee. Make sure you don't kill him though." Skrull says.

"You're not in this alone!" Hiruzen yells from on top of a building. He creates four clones and they jump to the ground below.

"I can't control you mind!?" Skrull asks backing away. Fury walks behind Skrull carrying Living Wind by her wings.

"No and you won't be touching mine either thanks to my earpiece. Sad thing is that it doesn't have good Bluetooth." Fury says dropping Living Wind onto the ground and pointing his pistol at Skrull.

Steve runs toward Fury and Fury shoots at his feet. Steve jumps into the air and throws his shield at Fury. Fury dodges it and continues to shoot finally hitting him in the side of his leg. Fury rolls backward picks up Steve's shield and rams it into his head with his knee.

"Wha…" Steve slowly begins to come out of Skull's control.

"No this can't be!" Skrull says throwing off his leather jacket. He presses a button on a touch screen remote then throwing it to the ground. A large metal object ejects from the ship and attaches to Skrull creating a metal suit around him.

"I won't go down easily!" Skrull yells. Suddenly a wave of water flies from the sky drenching everyone as Hinata falls to the ground. One of Hiruzen's clones runs toward her but Skrull runs to it throwing a punch. The clone blocks it with its staff and puts his hand on Skrulls chest.

"Burn!" The clone yells as a large wave of fire consumes Skrull. Skrull flies backward his suit red-hot. He stands to his feet his face melting. Darui hits him with black lightning sending him flying backwards into a car.

"I won't… no… I refuse to be defeated!" Skrull yells. Dancing Water launches toward Darui. A slowly wakes up and see's Darui fighting against Dancing Water her water tentacles choking him. A launches toward her hitting her in the neck with a fist full of lightning. She flies backward onto the ground as she begins to lose shape of her water like body. One of Hiruzen's clones walks behind her, sprays water on top of her and the water hardens freezing her.

"Damn they're good!" Rocket says standing beside Groot and Avalanche who sits on the ground unconscious.

"But not as good as us right Groot?" Rocket says. Avalanche begins to wake up when Groot slaps the back of his head knocking him out again.

"I am Groot!"

Mzee then runs toward Quill who jumps form the car. Mzee runs into the car breaking it in half. One of Hiruzen's clones run over to Quill as Mzee turns around looking at them both.

"You people have the most fascinating creatures living with you." Hiruzen says and Mzee runs toward them. Hiruzen extends his staff and it hits Mzee in the stomach.

"Ahhh!" Hiruzen yells throwing Mzee into the air. Hiruzen blows mud into the air trapping Mzee inside a ball. He then fuses the mud with fire and the ball hardens hitting the ground.

"Wow that was just amazing you're obviously some sort of sage or grandpa who is in like his Prime grandpa stages cuz' that was just very well put together." Quill says.

"You aren't capturing any of us." Hiruzen says. Skrull smiles and flies into the air toward Hiruzen who throws a smoke bomb into him. Skrull covers his eyes as he is hit from above by a colossal staff.

"Colossal Staff Expansion!" Hiruzen yells. The smoke clears around Skrull and lies in a crater his head bleeding and a small red light on his suit blinking. The team walks to the side of the Crater and they all look down at him.  
"That suit… Fury puts on a pair of shades that begin to scan the suit with a wave of blue light. Tenten walks beside Quill rubbing her head.

"Oh um… you okay?" Quill asks.

"Yea I don't really remember what happened." Tenten says. Steve turns around to see a pack of demons on foot and in the air heading towards them. The entire sky is filled with smoke and everything grows quite when suddenly Steve hears a voice in his head.

"Hail Hydra."

"Everybody run!" Fury says throwing his shades to the ground and grabbing Hinata from the ground. Skull's suit beeps faster and explodes sending flames and debris across the entire block.

Steve slowly opens his eyes and looks around him to see demons dragging the bodies of his team and dragging them onto a hovercraft. Steve then turns to his left to see Thanos standing above him.

"A world full of ignorance and cowards. You all hold the most ignorance I can give you that much. You fought Captain. Saved the lives of your team for a few more seconds. A few more seconds of struggle that could have ended. Don't worry Captain. I'll end it for you." Thanos says grabbing Steve's shield from the ground and grabbing Steve carrying him onto the hovercraft. Thanos throws his shield down on top of him and walks into the cockpit.

"These fools why won't they just all quit fighting?" Loki asks sarcastically.

"Ideals are worth fighting for. Some think death falls into that line." Thanos says.

"Fools don't they know what ideals are stronger." Loki says.

"Humans will know the feeling of a burned soul. As a God I'll make sure..." Thanos says his eyes glowing purple.

"...They share a demons dogma."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 9**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Skrull is a long time villain of Steve/Captain America so a Skrull with Xaviars telepathic powers vs The Avengers leads to a heavy need of team work. Know I said I wasn't going on anymore breaks but personal problems have been arising so if I do go on a break then that's why. (Will try my best to get 10 out sometime next week. Pretty awesome how the length has surpassed Book 1 huh?) If you enjoyed please fav/follow and I don't mind a review just be positive insightful or helpful!**


	10. Chapter 10: Bonds - Naruto vs Sasuke

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Bonds – Naruto vs. Sasuke**

* * *

**Negative Zone**

"We're here young hero." Gin says as the small space shuttle lands on top of a large purple meteor. Peter who sits on the ground opens his eyes and stands.

"You said there was a large man here I don't see anything but purple rocks." Peter says as the space shuttles glass door opens and the two walk out.

"Ah Peter you are not thinking hard enough! For what lies beneath this rock it what we seek." Gin says.

"So wait a second. This entire meteor is a giant man?" Peter says looking around and then his eyes widen.

"Galactus…" Peter says as he looks up at Gin.

"Yes that's the name he was called by though very few dare speak it." Gin says as they walk towards a small cave.

"So how exactly am I supposed to absorb his cosmic energy anyways?" Peter asks.

"I have some of it myself. I give some to you and you use it to pull as much as possible out of his body, but make sure for the sake of all that is good. You do not kill him." Gin says. Peter nods and then looks at his hands as they crackle purple lightning.

"Wait a second… I already have some of his cosmic energies! I could absorb them all from here!" Peter says.

"That's more like it young hero! Now only absorb the amount you can handle for now. We have a lot of training to do if you plan on defeating Thanos." Gin says as he smiles and walks out of the cave.

Peter closes his eyes focusing and then lets out a blast of lighting from his hand that travels through the cave. The lighting hits Galactus heart and a surge of cosmic energy travels back to Peter entering his body. Peter flies backward out of the cave and rolls onto the ground.

"Oh man. Feels like I just got through eating an entire buffet." Peter says standing. Gin smiles and puts his hands on Peters shoulder.

"We'll train back on a safer environment. I know a planet that is of peace they are strong have authority in the Negative Zone which only a few planets here do. There's no going back after this young hero. Once you get this power it is your responsibility to use it for good." Gin says.

"This time away will help me think through a lot of things. I won't fail you." Peter says.

"There's something I would like to tell you Peter." Gin says as the two walk toward the space shuttle.

"Talking isn't a strength of mine but I'll do the best I can without it seeming so sorrowful. I've traveled around many universes and there is always something that I care most about. Something that I strive to protect. Most of those things I've ended up failing at which led me here in the first place. This place is a very strange way to wake yourself up. It shows you that if you think something is hell. You can always remember this place. Soldiers on the field fighting against that tyrant Thanos. Whoever your friends are they're now soldiers. Willing to die to protect your planet. It's not gonna change when you return, that's if you have the courage to. And this sin of killing I wouldn't say it rubs off. You still see a glimpse of the stain it once was. It haunts you. It's a part of you, but what you need to understand Peter is to look up past that stain towards the birds that glide through the sky. Always look up."

* * *

**Earth**

"I'm going to rip that mask off your face with my bare hands!" Logan yells running towards Doom. A demon swoops down from the sky and blows fire toward Logan, he jumps to his right and rolls onto the ground dodging the flames

"Logan wait!" Nova yells.

"They killed a good man and you tell me to wait!? Tell me to back down again! Look me in the eyes and tell me that bub!" Logan yells in anger standing face to face with Nova looking him in the eyes.

"That doesn't mean you have to die too." Nova says.

"I won't." Logan says turning back to Doom who is slowly walking towards them.

"You're not leaving this wasteland alive!" Logan yells as he starts to run towards him. Naruto creates a yellow hand and pulls him backwards launching himself forward.

"Planetary Rasengan!" Naruto yells hitting Doom in the chest with a large ball of wind surround by three smaller balls that create a blue wall of wind exploding the ground beneath them. Dust fills the air and Naruto is teleported beside Minato.

"Excellent job son!" Minato says.

"Yeah but that isn't gonna finish a guy like him. I've only got a small amount of rounds left. Some need to split up and take out these demons while the heavy hitters go after Doom." Natasha says.

"Sounds like a pretty good plan." Hawkeye says.

"Here you two hop onto here." Sai says drawing a bird onto a scroll. The bird leaps from the scroll increasing in size big enough to carry three.

"Guess me and Natasha got the skies." Hawkeye says climbing onto the bird. He helps Natasha up and as they sink to their wastes inside of it.

"Why are we stuck inside this thing?" Natasha asks.

"We might have to make quick maneuvers. Don't want anyone falling to their deaths now do we!?" Sai says smiling.

"Nice. I like how you ninja's work." Hawkeye says grabbing some arrows from Sai's scroll.

The bird flies into the sky and the team begins to split up running towards the demons and Dooms soldiers. Logan rips a demons chest open with his claws and charges toward Doom who hits him with a blast of electricity. Logan flies backward into a small broken wall that crumbles on top of him.

"You won't take my throne from me." Doom says as Hulk sprints toward him. Hulk throws a punch and Doom ducks under his arm. Hulk slams his arm down to the ground and Doom teleports barely escaping. A purple circle beneath him glows along with others scattered across the land.

"So he's going to teleport to one of these purple symbols when he's in a pinch." Nova says floating in the sky looking down at Doom. Ōnoki flies beside him followed by Akatsuchi.

"Flames are shooting from the skies and these creatures are attacking us all. Tell it to me straight. Are we gonna survive this?" Ōnoki asks.

"If we don't team together to fight this…. then no, we won't survive." Nova says.

"Then we better retreat. It would be best if we met up with everyone else it'd be a better chance at survival." Ōnoki says. Suddenly lava begins to rain from the sky and a large wave of it devours Akatsuchi.

"Akatsuchi no!" Ōnoki yells as a drop of lava hit his coat. Ōnoki rips is off and slaps his hands together making a hand sign.

"This isn't our demise! It can't be!" Ōnoki yells.

"You won't escape this! This is what Doom truly is!" Doom yells. Miles behind Doom is the shining red light coming from Doom's hell portal.

"No… someone else…" Naruto says looking toward Ōnoki who creates five rock clones. They fly down toward Doom who shoots purple blasts from his hands vaporizing them. Beta ray Bill then appears behind him swinging his hammer.

"Nice try." Doom says teleporting before the hammer can touch him. The hammer slams into the ground creating a large crack.

"This will be an annoyance…" Bill says flying into the air dodging the lava falling down.

"What's happening?" Sakura whispers to herself as she sits inside of a broken house with Doctor Strange. Suddenly Sai flies inside with Hawkeye and Natasha.

"Sakura I'm going to create a bird to carry that guy, you climb aboard this one." Sai says as another bird leaps from his scroll. Sakura lays him on top of the bird and his body sinks inside. The two birds take off into the air dodging the lava falling from the sky.

"Karin!" Sasuke yells teleporting beside a Karin pushing her to the ground before the large drop of lava hits her.

"You're useless here! I never should have brought you!" Sasuke yells creating a Perfect Susanoo and flying into the air.

"He's angry about something else." Jugo says running next to Karin.

"He almost tried to kill me. I guess that makes up for it, but I think you're right Jugo something else is bothering him." Karin says. Orochimaru jumps next to Jugo and looks into the sky as Sasuke's Susanoo flies away.

"Suigetsu is down. Seems like when experimenting him I never thought of him being thrown into a puddle of lava." Orochimaru says.

"Why are we even here!?" Karin asks face palming.

"We follow Sasuke." Orochimaru says and the three run toward Sasuke.

Sasuke lands to the ground to see Doom teleport in front of him.

"This is unfortunate." Doom says shooting a purple beam at the Susanoo. It blocks the beam with the sword but falls back as Lava rain down on it melting some of its armor.

"I guess the Avengers are taking in anyone these days! Are they really that desperate to protect this Earth!?" Doom yells floating into the sky.

"So what did they tell you? That this team up will be for the better for you and for your planet?" He asks as the lava quits falling from the sky and Sasuke releases himself from the Susanoo.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks.

"You must not know who you're really working with. The illuminati. The higher-ups in the world who think they will create peace when they've created their fair share of monsters. I should know. I'm one of them." Doom says.

"So… they lied to us?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes they did. You really think that your planet is safe? You've seen the things we can do you should already know. We destroy planets. If you really want to protect yours you would follow me." Doom says.

Sasuke looks Doom in the eyes as Nova, Beta Ray Bill, Ōnoki and Naruto land next to him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke says drawing his sword and turning to face Nova.

"These fools are lying to us!" Sasuke yells pointing his sword at Nova.

"What? Sasuke what the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asks.

"Everyone thought that we would return to our planet safe! Everyone was sitting around thinking that no one would die! Look around you fool! More people are going to die if we continue!" Sasuke yells.

"So you're saying we should just give up to him!? If anyone is the fool here it's you!" Naruto yells as team Taka walk beside Sasuke.

"No not us…" Sasuke says teleporting beside Naruto. Naruto pushes him away but Sasuke teleports slices Ōnoki's head off.

"It's time for you all to give in to me!" Sasuke says as he forms into his Perfect Susanoo. Ōnoki's neck sprays blood from the sides and as he falls to his knees his head hits the ground rolling in front of Beta Ray Bill.

"This… this wasn't the plan…" Nova says clenching his fists.

"I can take care of Sasuke. You go after that hood guy." Naruto says.

"Wait!" Kakashi says as him and Obito land next to him.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asks. Naruto looks down and then looks up as Sasuke.

"I have to fight against Sasuke again." Naruto says.

"You don't have to do this Naruto." Obito says.

"No. I have to. This is the only way we understand each other." Naruto says.

"I should have said it stricter. You're not going to do this Naruto." Obito says jumping into the air and creating a Perfect Susanoo. Sasuke's Susanoo swings its sword down and Obito's Susanoo catches it then kicking Sasuke backwards.

"No! I said this was my fight!" Naruto yells.

"Obito isn't going to let you endure alone." Kakashi says.

"That's not it. Sasuke is stronger than he is. I have to fight!" Naruto yells flying into the sky and forming into Tailed Beast Mode.

"Naruto wait!" Kakashi yells as Tobirama and Quicksilver run next to him.

"What's the update?" Pietro asks.

"One of our teammates has turned against us. Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi says.

"Yet again..." Tobirama says crossing his arms.

"The hatred continues. It doesn't surprise me to see him fall victim to it the same way his ancestors before him did." Tobirama says.

* * *

"You say you've brought Doom upon us! So it is Doom that I shall bring upon you!" Bill yells swinging his hammer down towards Doom. Doom teleports dodging it and Bill hits the ground with his hammer destroying one of Dooms teleportation circles.

"I think I've destroyed most of them. He should be at the last one." Bill says as he and Nova fly into the sky.

Naruto in his Tailed Beast Mode followed by Obito in his Perfect Susanoo form, charge toward Sasuke who is in also his Perfect Susanoo form.

"You won't stop me." Sasuke says swinging his sword. The blast wave knocks Naruto and Obito backwards and Sasuke charges toward Naruto. Sasuke swings his Sword down and Naruto dodges it then kicking the Susanoo in the head. Obito throws two shuriken that Sasuke deflects with his sword.

"I won't let the world be run by your Kage. I'll kill anyone who stands in the way of my plans!" Sasuke yells teleporting toward Obito. Sasuke covers his sword in black flames and sticks his sword through the Susanoo's chest. Obito's Susanoo catches on fire and falls to the ground creating an earthquake.

"Now, Naruto it's time for you to burn too!" Sasuke says as the flames on his sword increase.

"No it's time for you to come to your senses." Naruto says as he creates six humongous truth seeking balls behind him. Sasuke teleports toward him and Naruto dashes forward. Sasuke's sword hits on of the truth seeking balls knocking it from the Susanoo's hand. Naruto swings his giant fox tail knocking Sasuke backwards and Sasuke creates a black chidori with a dragons head on one of his Susanoo hands.

"KIRIN CHIDORI!" Sasuke yells rushing toward Naruto.

Naruto raises his large fox arms and creates a huge yellow rasenshuriken.

"OMEGA RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto yells dashing toward Sasuke and their attacks clash. The ground below them explodes sending Kakashi flying backwards. Tobirama grabs him, teleports them away and two of Sai's birds land next to them as they watch the smoke from the attack clear from miles away.

"Need more chakra…" Sasuke says as he lands to the ground and releases himself from his Susanoo. Sasuke walks over to Obito who crawls on the ground with his legs on fire. He coughs up blood and Sasuke draws his sword.

"It's what you deserve." Sasuke says stabbing Obito in the head. Tears fall down Sasuke's face as he looks up to see Naruto watching him.

"Sasuke… why?" Naruto asks.

"I told you! I've made my decision!" Sasuke says teleporting toward him. Sasuke stabs Naruto in the heart and Sasuke pulls out the sword throwing it to the ground.

"It's done." Sasuke says.

Suddenly Naruto launches from the ground and punches Sasuke in the face sending him flying into the sky. One of Naruto's clones in the air hit's Sasuke's face with a chakra rod. Sasuke falls to the ground and the real Naruto begins to walk toward him.

"You always want to do things your way. I have more chakra than you. You won't be killing anyone else." Naruto says.

"I will become the ruler of the ninja world no matter what the cost! If you plan to stop me, you only have one choice." Sasuke says putting his hand over his left eye and then spitting blood on the ground.

* * *

Doctor Doom teleports to a circle to see Bill flying down towards him from the sky. Doom tries to teleport put the circle begins to flash.

"What!?" Doom says flying to the left as Bills hammer explodes the ground. Bill turns then dashing toward him and hits Doom in the chest with his hammer. Doom flies backward into Nova's cosmic beam that hitting Doom in his back. Doom falls to the ground and both Nova and Bill launch toward him. Doom raises his arms and purple beams shoot from his hands knocking Bill and Nova back.

"MYSTIC ARTS WILL INSURE MY VICTORY!" Doom yells pointing his hand toward the ground. A red circle forms and a red beam shoots into the sky creating another portal. Lava begins to fall again and small drops hit Bills skin.

"Your pain will make up for mine." Bill says as a kunai flies past him toward Doom. Doom dodges the kunai but it then turns into a yellow flash that teleports the Hulk beside him. Hulk punches Doom in the side and he rolls on top of the ground finally stopping at the edge of a large crack in the ground.

"No!" Doom yells as he raises his hand and demons shoot out of the sky.

"Why… why are you trying to destroy everything!?" Nova yells.

Demons flood the area as Bill, Hulk, Minato and Nova begin to fight them all off. Doom stumbles as he begins to walk forward.

"THIS IS YOUR DOOM!" Logan yells jumping from the crack in the ground and launching his claws into Dooms head. Logan pulls his claws out and see's that no blood is pouring. He looks closely to see wires stick out from Dooms head.

"This bastard…" Logan says as his skin sizzles from the drops of lava hitting his skin.

"Logan watch it you're gonna burn up!" Nova says as lava hits his arm. Nova brushes it off and continues to fight off demons.

"What are those!?" Minato asks as he looks up into the sky to see an army of large black hovercrafts approaching them. Tanks begins to speed toward them and shoot toward Logan. Logan is hit in the shoulder and he falls to his knees.

"Argh! This ain't how I'm going out!" Logan says running behind a pile of rubble.

"Hulk will take care of tanks!" Hulk says running toward a tank and smashing it into pieces.

"We took out Doom, but we've lost a few." Nova says running to Logan.

"It wasn't the real Doom. It was just a damn bot." Logan says. Nova looks at the fallen body of Doom and then looks up to see demons running towards them.

"So where is the real one?"

* * *

"Why Sasuke? Why do you continue on this path?" Naruto asks.

"It's because …" Sasuke is interrupted as Doom flies beside Sasuke.

"We rebel, because we are true avengers!" Doom says grabbing Sasuke.

"Wait!" Sasuke says as team Taka runs over to Sasuke and Doom teleports them away.

Naruto falls to his knees releasing his Six Path's Mode. He then looks up into the sky to see Sai's birds flying making different aerial maneuvers dodging demons. The bird flies above the clouds creating a hole and a glimpse of blue sky is seen, sunlight hits Naruto's face, but the hole is soon covered up by a ball of flames.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 10**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! We have officially surpassed Book 1 in the number of Parts! If you enjoyed please fav/follow and I don't mind a review just be positive insightful or helpful!**

_-Excelsior!_


	11. Chapter 11: Exacting Revenge

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Exacting Revenge**

**Negative Zone**

Peter and Gin hike up a large mountain that is surrounded by a large body of water. There are two moons and each give off a green tint of light that glimmers against the waves.

"This place seems very peaceful." Peter says as he looks around at all of the water.

"Yes young hero we've visited many planets since you arrived here months ago. This place is for... meditation purposes." Gin says as they reach the top of the mountain to find a small house. They both walk inside to find two mats lying on the floor.

"Sit Peter. We have much to talk about." Gin says as they both sit upon a mat. Peter stares at Gin who sits across from him with his eyes closed in silence.

"So… don't you think it's about time we traveled back to the portal?" Peter asks. Gin opens one eye smiles and then closes his eye.

"That's up to you Peter Parker... Spider-Man. Do you believe you're ready to return? You've gathered much cosmic energy, you've trained yourself to use it along with the energy from your beasts, and here you sit with new threads upon your back. Still you're unsure." Gin says opening his eyes that shine white.

"Every night since I've been here I have had nightmares of the things that could be going on. I'm afraid that they're all dead. Even if only a few hours or a day has passed." Peter says looking down.

"Have hope young hero. You've done your best and that's all that matters. Now if you would unpack the boxes." Gin says. Peter reaches into his backpack and pulls out two wooden bowls with strings tied to them. They both cut off the strings, open the boxes and begin to eat.

"The food here is terrible no wonder there isn't many colonies in the Negative Zone." Peter says.

"Some could leave if they wanted but you know they choose to stay for heritage reasons. Family is important." Gins says.

"I agree. Oh no that reminds me my Aunt May. She must be worried sick about me ever since the attack on Oklahoma started. They could have branched out into other states." Peter says.

"I'm sure she's doing fine. You're okay aren't you? Staying a month here isn't an easy task for a person from a planet like Earth. Your comrades will be surprised you even made it back." Gin says laughing.

"That's if Stardust hasn't killed them all." Peter says.

"Hope young hero. Now who is this Stardust?" Gin asks. Peter looks out of the window to his left and into the sky remembering Stardust's staff swinging through the air.

"She… she was… she is the devil." Peter says as he picks his spoon up and continues to eat.

"The devil you say. She's the one who killed your beloved yes?" Gin says.

"Yes. She has so much anger towards us for sending Galactus here. I believe it's out of pure loyalty. Pure loyalty to a man who destroys planets. And I don't know what she's doing. What could they want with all of us?" Peter asks.

"There have been tales of that woman they say she doesn't even own a soul. A woman who could tear a planet in half by a sheer thrust of her arm. I know exactly what that woman is doing young hero… She's exacting revenge."

* * *

**Earth**

"Our initiative needs to be put on hold. We haven't even heard from any of the other groups and we're on our way into hell itself." Wanda says as Ms. Marvel's team hovers above the clouds towards Asgard.

"This is our mission! We must save the X-Men! With more allies by our side we might actually have a chance!" Storm says.

"A chance at what. Prolonging our deaths? Even with the help from the X-Men we wouldn't be able to touch Thanos." Jennifer says.

"You underestimate us. If we take on Thanos together we…"

"…Will all get killed." Jennifer says interrupting Storm.

"Enough arguing! Storm get us to Asgard as quick as possible. Our mission is to gather the X-Men and that's what we're going to do. They will help fight off these demons before they exit the city and begin terrorizing any survivors of the Oklahoma crisis." Carol says.

"Survivors? Do you honestly think anyone could have survived this?" Jessica asks.

"I don't know but… I can only hope. This seems like a battle we just can't win. It seems as if there is absolutely nothing we can do. Maybe if we keep believing and if we keep fighting. There just might be a chance." Carol says as huge wall of water rises from the clouds and blocks their way to Asgard. Stardust floats out from inside of the water wall and looks around at the team scowling in anger.

"To think you could make it as far as you have is pathetic. What could you possibly have done to fight against us the new Gods of Asgard?" Stardust says as both pieces of her broken staff transform into swords.

"Storm you know what to do." Jennifer says as Storm throws her hand forward launching Jennifer toward Stardust. Jennifer swings her fist hitting Stardust's sword. Water falls from the wall forming into tentacles that wrap around Jennifer's arm and that throw her toward Carol.

"That water is boiling hot! Don't get close to it!" Jennifer says.

"Thanos won't like it if I have to kill you here." Stardust says.

"I take it the only way we're getting to our objective is through her." Gaara says.

"Yes, and I'm afraid there just isn't anything we can do against someone of her caliber." Carol says turning to see demons closing in on them from behind.

"Gaara we didn't expect all of this! Our best option is to retreat!" Temari says.

"There is no retreat. Not against someone like her." Jessica says.

"What do you mean no retreat!? There has to be something we can do!" Kiba says sitting on Akamaru's back.

"We're not giving in without putting up a fight. If our worlds are to be destroyed. They'll remember how hard we fought to protect it." Carol says. Mei floats beside Carol and clenches her fist.

"I'm with you." Mei says as she stares down Stardust.

"Right. Now formations everyone we've seen each other's abilities know your limits and don't get yourself killed." Carol says. The team splits up in different directions and a water sphere forms around Stardust.

"They won't listen. The only way to weaken them down. Is to break their spirits." Stardust says as water tentacles sprout from the large water wall.

"Temari!" Kiba yells as two water tentacles fly towards him. Temari swings her fan and a gust of wind knocks them away.

"Thanks! Now Akamaru! Human Beast Transformation! Double-Headed Wolf!" Kiba yells as he and Akamaru merge into a large two-headed wolf.

"I've destroyed planets there is no beast that I cannot tame!" Stardust says as she raises one of her swords in the air. Carol then flies down from above Stardust, breaks through the water shield and kicks her on the top of the head.

"Learned that from a friend!" Carol says and she backs away as Mei flies in front of her.

"I'll barrow some of your water if you don't mind." Mei says as the water behind Stardust forms into a dragon hitting Stardust in the back sending her flying towards the ground.

"I'm going to lower everyone!" Storm says as the team sinks down below the clouds.

The large wolf roars throughout the clouds as Stardust begins to fly back and forth through the clouds kicking the wolf around. Stardust then dashes above the clouds, dips back down and slashes off one of its heads.

"No!" Gaara yells as he throws sand towards Stardust. The sand forms a pyramid around her and he pushes his hands downward sending Stardust flying towards the ground. Kiba's transformation disrupts sending smoke into the air. Kiba's body falls toward the ground as Akamaru barks in anger.

"She… killed him." Wanda says as she watches Akamaru continue to bark. Fire balls sprout from the clouds above as Demons begin to rush towards them.

"Storm towards the ground! Now!" Carol screams. Gaara creates spears of sand going through demons heads, Wanda sends pink blasts into the demons chests exploding them, Chōjūrō swings his dual blades cutting a demon in half as it slashes its claws on his chest, Jessica throws green electric shocks that blow the demons downwards towards Jennifer whose fists tear them apart, and Carol watches as her team endures each wave of enemies. Soon they reach the ground along with the demons who continue to rush after them. Carol rushes toward the large pile of sand and she looks around for Stardust.

"Where are you bitch!? I know you're still alive!" Carol yells as the sand beneath her crumbles and Stardust sends her fist plunging into Carol's stomach. The ground shakes and cracks as Carol coughs up blood.

"You should watch your tone when speaking to a Goddess." Stardust says swinging her arm forward sending Carol flying into a large gas truck that explodes.

"You monster!" Temari screams as she begins to swing her fan. Stardust sprints toward her quickly as if she had teleported and cuts Temari's fan in half while kneeing Temari in the stomach. Temari fly's backward into Jessica who is suddenly kicked in the back of the neck by Stardust. Jessica and Temari fall to the ground unconscious and Stardust turns to look at the rest of the team.

"Give it up. Your fighting will only make your deaths ever more painful." Stardust says her armor shining from the flames. The rest of the team who is batter, bloody, and bruised look around at each other.

"This just isn't our fight. We can't continue on like this. She'll kill another one of us before the team can catch up." Jennifer says.

"So what…. They'll kill us either way!" Storm yells as lightning strikes from the sky. Stardust is hit by the large strike and it reflects off of her hitting each member of the team. Akamaru begins to run towards her; Stardust connects her swords, they form into a staff and she aims it at Akamaru blowing him away into a pile of rubble.

"They tell me many stories about you Avengers. How you never seem to give up. I may seem a bit harsh. I may seem a bit shallow in how I do things. But what Praeter and I are doing is so simple." Stardust says as she looks down at Gaara who coughs up blood looking up through his swollen eyes.

"What… is it… that you're doing?"

* * *

**Negative Zone**

"Exacting Revenge…" Peter says as he looks down at his lunch box and put's the lid on top.

"Yes and I'm afraid it's only given strength to her loyalty. Look at all she's done to tear you apart young hero. She is not going to stop until you break completely." Gin says. Peter puts the box into his backpack and takes a deep breath.

"If you say so Gin. I just wish there was a way to get past all of this without having to go as far as to kill them." Peter says. Gin closes his box and hands it to Peter who puts it in his backpack. Gin looks at Peter who stands and looks out of the window at the green sky.

"Well maybe… you don't have to _kill_ them." Gin says.

"What do you mean?" Peter asks.

"I'll explain on the way to the portal young hero. It seems you are indeed ready to return. The only thing you need to do is lay out your plan and all will be fine." Gin says.

"Alright. Did you call in that favor I asked for? I know it's like asking them to give up their lives but they'd be helping to save lives." Peter says.

"Yes they'll supply you with the ones who agree to go. If there are any." Gin says standing. They both leave the small house and begin to walk down the mountain as the sky begins to shine a bright teal.

"I have to say I've never felt as peaceful as I do now. It feels as if I'm finally at peace with myself." Peter says.

"Well this planet is for the good-hearted. Many say that sitting on top of that mountain didn't help them at all. That's because they were evil at heart not able to see clearly, and as they made their way down the mountain the sky turned red. Not as it is now young hero. For your sky is a bright blue. Your sky shows hope."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 11**

* * *

**After a break the vengeful chapter 11! Hope everyone enjoyed and also would like to note that there are four chapters left. If you enjoyed please fav/follow and I don't mind a review just be positive insightful or helpful!**

-Excelsior!


	12. Chapter 12: Ritān No Kumo

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Ritān No Kumo**

**Negative Zone**

Peter sits on the floor of Gins spacecraft with his right hand open making small gusts of wind spin in circles. As Gin turns Peter loses his focus.

"Still getting the hang of it." Peter says standing as the spacecraft stops in front of a large purple vortex that spits out debris from the rainbow bridge from Asgard.

"So I should be able to go through this thing right?" Peter asks.

"Yes I'm sure of it." Gin says as a hundred other white spacecraft's turn off their cloaking and begin to approach the vortex.

"Gin I wanna thank you. You could have left me to die down there. Instead you help me find myself and gave me strength to possibly stop the most dangerous man in the universe. I'll try my best to return to greet you again." Peter says. Gin's eyes glow a bright white as the dome door of the spacecraft opens and Peter begins to drift away.

"No need to thank me Peter Parker. What I give to you is so much less than the pain I've given you. You may already remember these words but just in case you've forgotten. Love is a dangerous game." Gin says as his grey skin shines and Peters eyes widen.

"You're forgiven…." Peter says as he turns and floats in front of the vortex. He throws his hands in the air and purple lightning crackle from them opening the vortex wider and the ships begin to enter.

* * *

**Earth**

Tony shoots repulsar blasts from his hands killing the last demon. His team sweats through their clothing as they breathe rapidly in exhaustion.

"Where the hell is everyone? They should have caught up with us by now." Reed says as Susan walks toward him examining the burn mark on his cheek.

"I don't know Richard not getting a good signal from the satellites last time I checked on their location they were pretty close but we've moved from our original…." Tony pauses and turns to look at a large blast of air blow past them and an earthquake shake the ground.

"That chakra… Naruto…" Tsunade says.

"What do you think is happening Lady Tsunade?" Lee asks.

"Who knows, as crazy as this battle has been they could be going through even worse." Tsunade says.

"Look sweetheart let's try and look at this from a better perspective." Tony says. Tsunade turns and walks up to Tony slapping him across the face.

"Shit! What was that for?" Tony asks.

"Don't call me sweetheart! There are most likely people struggling to survive through these countless waves of enemies just as we are and you say look at it from a better perspective!" Tsunade yells.

"_Still star struck?"_ Rhodes asks sarcastically.

"Look lady you don't know a thing about us Avengers we've handled situation involving countless alien armies going against us these demons aren't any different so have some damn faith." Tony says flying into the sky to look into the distance.

"I see these two armored giants fighting in the sky. We should go check it out it may be a threat." Tony says.

"Oh you can't leave now I just got here." A voice says behind him. Tony lands to the ground and they all look up to see Loki levitating above them.

"This isn't good Tony." Rhodes whispers.

"Yea no shit Sherlock." Tony whispers back.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here. Well since our pawns couldn't handle you the King has come to take you himself." Loki says.

"Something tells me you're not the King in this game." Reed says. Loki's eyes glow yellow and he scowls in anger.

"How dare you speak to your reaper in such way!? I can kill you with a swing of my scepter! Now begin to experience the true meaning of hell!" Loki yells swinging his staff in the air sending demons rushing down from the skies behind him and towards the team.

"All of this to just prove your superiority against us again! Or what is it this time an envious plot to kill your brother!?" Tony asks.

"REVENGE! NOW ACCEPT YOUR DOGMA!" Loki yells as cosmic energy shoots down from his scepter towards the team and they split up rushing into a forest. Tony flies into the air firing repulsar blasts and a cosmic blast hits his shoulder sending him flying into the ground.

"Demons are coming closer and the team can't take much more. Rhodey don't let anyone die." Tony says.

"Got it, but why are you so willing to protect everyone." Rhodes asks.

"It's my job as captain of this team, you as my strong advisor and plus that busty woman has a way about her wanna have a drink with her when all this is over." Tony says laughing and flying off into the sky.

"Iron Man your armor will be chipped to the core if you don't give in now." Loki says as demons fly into the forest setting the trees on fire. Tony flies above the trees shooting the demons out of the sky while making maneuvers in the sky avoiding Loki's cosmic blasts.

"Let's try something a bit more rational." Loki says as he quickly drops to the ground hitting it with his spear creating a humongous earthquake that explodes the forest on top of itself. Cosmic energy shoots from the ground; Susan puts a shield around her and Tsunade as a blast hits them launching them into the air. Johnny fires a blast of flames into a demons mouth exploding it and lands beside Thing who grabs a demon crushing its skull.

"You would think we could handle ourselves after all the fighting we've done together." Johnny says.

"You know this ain't our area of expertise John but I think we'll figure somethin' out." Thing says.

Shikamaru crawls from a pile of debris holding his shoulder as Ino and Choji run up to him.

"You alright?" Choji asks.

"Yea I'll be fine. We just need a plan and I think I have something that might work if we can all get together." Shikamaru says.

"You have a plan!? To act against someone who just blew up a forest!?" Ino asks.

"I know it sounds crazy but I actually have something. If my predictions are correct then we might be able to subdue him long enough to make an escape and team up with the others." Shikamaru says.

"Subdue him? Shikamaru we need to put this lunatic down! His eyes were glowing yellow and stuff I don't think that's a guy you let live." Choji says.

"Look if there's a way to kill him I'll pick that choice, but for now it's subdue." Shikamaru says.

Tony hits the ground his armor breaking as Loki kicks him in the stomach sending him rolling into a tree that falls to the ground. Tony slowly stands to his feet as Loki approaches him.

"Thanos is just gonna use you again when this is over. You follow him for what his power? You'll never be as threatening as him and you know it." Tony says. Loki swings his scepter in anger and Tony ducks as it swings over him he shoots a repulsar blast into Loki's stomach creating a large explosion.

"Now's my chance!" Tony says taking off into the sky towards the rest of his teammates.

"Finally! Tony I have a plan." Shikamaru says.

"Really? No you don't kid stay back before you get yourself killed." Tony says.

"Listen!" Tsunade yells. Tony eyes widen and he smiles crossing his arms.

"Alright kid the queen vouches what does her noble ninja have to say?" Tony asks.

"Okay now this may seem risky once you hear it, but it could buy us some time. Tony I know your technology is a good defense ninja tool that can be used in a way you may not have thought of before. Meaning that you could use your defense as an offence. You and Rhodes trap him in one of your most powerful shields strong enough to give us time to get to Naruto's squad." Shikamaru says. Tony laughs as his mask resides down into his skin.

"That plan won't work kid. He would break out of it in seconds. He's just too powerful." He says.

Loki shoots into the air and fire shoots down from the clouds around him.

"I say let's do it." Hashirama says.

"Do you not understand? Are you dead in the brain? The plan won't work we aren't powerful enough!" Tony says.

"This isn't about strength Tony. We gotta outsmart him. He's blinded by anger. You hit him with a repulsar blast earlier right?" Rhodey asks.

"Yea I did. Rhodey's right Loki is in an all-out roid rage. We'll try out this plan, but if it fails. Retreat as fast as possible." Tony says.

Loki levitates in the sky his veins glowing yellow through his skin. His eyes begin to shoot cosmic blasts and the team rushes to cover.

"Let's do this." Tony says flying into the sky and firing a repulsar blast at Loki's face. Loki stumbles backward and Rhodes shoots another blast hitting Loki again. Loki screams in anger and the fire from the clouds begin to make tornadoes.

"Tony this Lunatic is creating cyclones. Do we continue with this?" Rhodes asks.

"Yes! A little wind doesn't change anything!" Tony yells as he and Rhodes line up in front of each other with Loki in the middle recovering from the blasts to his face. Tony and Rhodes shoot a large blue blast from their chest that entraps Loki inside of a ball with molecular hexagon symbols entranced on the outside.

"Ok sweetheart here we go!" Tony says swooping down and grabbing Tsunade.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that!?" Tsunade says blushing as Tony throws her towards Loki.

"So what exactly is Tsunade going to do explode the ball?" Lee asks.

"No she's going to hit it as hard as she can knocking it away as far as possible." Shikamaru says.

"And that will give us more time to retreat. Amazing work! You must be one of Konoha's finest." Hashirama says.

Tsunade punches the shield but as she does the shield explodes from the inside and Loki quickly escapes. Loki thrusts his arm forward and his scepter goes straight through Tsunade's stomach and blood rains from the sky.

"Tsunade!" Hashirama yells as he creates a large wooden dragon that hits Loki. Hashirama catches Tsunade and lays her on the ground.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Hashirama yells as he creates two more wood dragons jumping across them making his way to his third. Loki cuts open the mouth of the third wood dragon releasing himself and shoots a cosmic blast at Hashirama that explodes his body into pieces of wood. Hashirama exits from the broken mouth of the wood dragon in front of Loki and punches him in the face making him fly backwards into the middle of a cul-de-sac.

"You think you know anger. You know nothing of the word." Loki says as wooden dragon break down the houses around Loki and continue to circle around as Hashirama jumps into the middle of the cul-de-sac in front of Loki.

"You're not going to take any of our lives! I won't let you!" Hashirama yells charging at Loki with a kunai in his hand. The kunai strikes the scepter creating sparks and Hashirama swings his left arm wielding another kunai. Loki leans backwards dodging the kunai and kicks forward hitting Hashirama in the stomach.

"Taking one for the team I suppose though I don't think this is one of the brightest of ideas you could even fathom of succeeding." Loki says launching at Hashirama swinging his scepter downward. It cuts of Hashirama's left arm and he backs away as his team jumps over the wooden dragons and into the cul-de-sac.

"Why would you engage him on your own?" Tony asks as he shoots repulsar blasts at Loki. Loki's staff levitates in the air spinning blocking the blasts as Lee does a hurricane kick in the air kicking Loki in the face. Choji makes a giant fist and swings it down on Loki creating a crater in the ground. Susan creates a shield around Loki and the team watches as he rises to his feet.

"Shatter." Loki says touching Susan's shield exploding it into pieces. The team fly's backward and Loki jumps into the air.

"Kill them." Prater says as Loki opens his eyes to see Tony sitting on the ground.

"Refuse to listen fine! Die as fools!" Loki yells throwing his scepter at Tony. Suddenly a man teleports in front of Tony kicking the staff away. Tony looks up to see a man in an all red jump suit with a weird swirling symbol on his back. He turns and Tony see's that he is wearing an all red mask with black lenses, a black spider on his chest and a belt buckle with pouches on the sides.

"Spider-Man…" Tony says as he begins to laugh.

"Never thought I'd say this. You got here just in time." Tony says.

"Feels good to be here. It's been a long time." Peter says

"Spider-Man you finally arrive. Maybe you'll talk some sense into your team mates and you can all die by the hands of Thanos." Loki says.

"This guy." Peter says.

"Yea that guy… he's been trouble. Ran into him not to long ago as we were about to meet up with some of the others. He's crazy Peter." Tony says.

"Alright. I sense a few others coming towards us so just stay here. I'll deal with Loki." Peter says teleporting into the sky in front of Loki who jumps.

"_Scared of spiders?_" Peter asks sarcastically.

"You've changed since the last we spoke. What have you done with yourself in such short time?" Loki asks.

"Well how about I demonstrate." Peter says punching Loki in the gut with blinding speed.

"Increased the speed ya know so I'm like the fastest guy around next to Quicksilver." Peter says throwing Loki into the ground creating a crater.

"I'm also a lot stronger now. Strong enough to beat the Hulk any day of the week. Except Monday's. Monday's I'm always busy." Peter says as Loki begins to stand to his feet.

"This means nothing! My cosmic energy can kill you in a second!" Loki says as his staff returns to his hand and he shoots a blast into the air hitting Peter. The smoke clears and a black ball floats in the air. The ball retracts down to show Peter who is floating inside untouched.

"You… no I won't kill you here." Loki says as Peter levitates to the ground in front of him.

"I want you to meet me at Asgard when you are ready. You will die there." Loki says.

"Your riddle. I spent countless hours wondering and worrying. What does it mean?" Peter asks.

"See for yourself." Loki says flying away into the sky.

"You're just letting him go!?" Tony yells.

"I can fight him as Asgard and seal them away in the process. It will make more sense once I gather a team and we get there.

"Gather a team? What the hell are you talking about!? Where the hell is _your_ team!?" Tony says.

"Look Tony trust me on this. There isn't much I can tell you because there is so much to tell. I've been away for a while in the Negative Zone and I'm back. I have the power to win this war against Thanos. I have a power to put an end to chaos."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 12**

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Really hope you enjoyed the ending and where I've left everything off at. There are only three more (long) chapters and it's going to be very hard to write these being that these three need to be perfect. What better way to end the book than in three days leading up to Christmas. So chapter's 13, 14, and 15 will be released the 23, 24, and 25!**

-Excelsior!


	13. Chapter 13: Divine Fate

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Divine Fate**

**Asgard**

"I never agreed to go with you!" Sasuke says as Doom throws him out of the transportation circle and onto the ground.

"Why the hell would you do that!? Can't you see he's hurt!?" Karin asks running over to Sasuke who bites her arm.

"He needs to be stronger! To be injured so early in a battle is pathetic. I see potential in you… Something I want to experiment with." Doom says

"Ah, a fellow scientist." Orochimaru says.

"Yes, one who is far beyond any of your world and one who seeks a successor." Doom says looking at Sasuke.

"A successor? What exactly are you planning to do with him?" Jugo asks.

"Make him stronger." Doom says.

"You're not about to cut open Sasuke! You're insane!" Karin yells.

"I'm not planning to cut him open you ingrate. There are many ways to achieve power in this universe, but yours is so interesting. I'd like to learn more. So trading knowledge would be the best way to go about things after we leave here." Doom says.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Sasuke yells.

"Watch your tone son! Did they not tell you who I am!? I am the God of Destruction Doom! A conquer! A man who can take your life with a snap of my fingers! You are weak boy! Now either you come with me or die an outcast!" Doom says. Sasuke's eyes widen as a purple aura glows from Dooms body.

"You… you said you would return me to my planet. You're just as much as a liar as they are." Sasuke says. The aura around Doom disappears and he walks up to Sasuke who stands looking up at him.

"I said I would help you return. I didn't say when now did I? Do you want to return a God? Or do you want to return a weakling. There's no way Thanos can get back to your planet the Bifrost is destroyed, the Gods who stand next to him will fall and I can promise you this." Doom says. Sasuke looks down and tightens his fists. He begins to think of the picture he had of team 7. As he does the picture begins to be engulfed in black flames only showing himself.

"Let's go." Sasuke says.

"Wait… what!? Sasuke are you insane you're just gonna follow this guy!?" Karin asks.

"You can stay here and die if you want I'm going either way." Sasuke says. Karin stands to her feet and looks at Orochimaru who walks beside her.

"This should be fun." He says as they all walk onto a hovercraft that cloaks itself. Doom walks toward to the pilots chair and looks out the window as they take off into the sky.

"First we head to Latveria"

* * *

**Earth – Cogar, Oklahoma**

Peter stands with Team 3 as the remaining members of Teams 1 and 4 arrive along with the survivors of the Teams 2 and 5s battle.

"Finally all healed up." Tsunade says standing to her feet.

"Are you sure? It seemed like you got hurt pretty bad." Hashirama says sounding concerned.

"I said I'm fine!" Tsunade says. Jerking away from Hashirama who crosses his arms while poking out his bottom lip.

"Good, now that you're all here I…" Peter is suddenly hit with a right cross by Naruto who scowls in anger.

"Naruto wait!" Minato says grabbing his shoulder. Naruto jerks away and punches Peter again sending him flying back onto the ground. Naruto falls to the ground, tears falling down his face as he begins to punch him going left to right fist pounding on his skull.

"You bastard you left us! People died while you were gone! We could have stopped them! We…" Naruto falls backward onto the ground and Peter stands to his feet looking down at him.

"I know. I left and I should have stayed. I lied to you and to myself. I wasn't ready. There is one thing that is certain though Naruto and you have to agree with me on this. We couldn't have won even if I _was_ there. Those deaths might have been avoided though so I do apologize, but tears along with sorrows will not bring them back. We must avenge them!" Peter says.

"What makes a difference now!? We're just as weak as we were before!" Naruto says as he stands to his feet and looks at Peter's suit. He walks around him looking at the hidden leaf symbol on the back.

"You don't have the right to wear that symbol! You are no ninja!" Naruto yells.

"Listen!" Peter yells clenching his fists as his power shakes the ground making the debris around him crack and crumble.

"I have been away for 10 months in the Negative Zone." Peter says. There is a brief silence as Reed who turns to look at Susan who shrugs as he then turns to Peter.

"Impossible. You would have died in seconds depending on where you landed. Maybe, just maybe you will survive but even then it's not likely it would be for 10 months!" Reed says.

"With the ten tailed beasts inside of me along with the cosmic power inside of me I survived. There I met a man who helped me train and I have gotten stronger." Peter says.

"What man?" Tony asks.

"That's not important. What is important is the fact that I have enough power to stop Stardust, Loki, and even Thanos." Peter says.

"Wait a second this just doesn't add up. When you went on your little tantrum and headed for Asgard how the heck did you end up in The Negative Zone? Take the wrong right turn? I mean c'mon." Nova says.

"Long story short I made it there along with Thor. Don't know what happened to him but Thanos threw me inside of a large golden room and next thing you know I'm in the Negative Zone." Peter says.

"And you got back how?" Reed asks.

"The same way I got there, through a purple swirly circle. Me and some reinforcements that are surrounding Asgard as we speak." Peter says.

"Oh no, there's a portal connecting us to the Negative Zone! Please tell me you closed it!" Reed says.

"Um… no that's part of the plan though so don't worry." Peter says.

"Okay enough with 'Spidey's Grand Adventure' we need to go shut down that portal to hell and pronto." Carol says.

"She's right. If that thing is the source of these demons then we need to get rid of that source." Shikamaru says. Kakashi walks up to Peter who looks over at Naruto.

"Look if you're gonna scold me for…"

"No… I just wanted you to know that Naruto has lost his best friend. I've also lost mine today along with one of my students. Now I know there is more to why you left but all that I ask is that you make up for it. You need to earn that symbol on your back." Kakashi says.

"I will avenge their deaths. That is a promise I can keep." Peter says.

"Well one of them didn't die they sort of betrayed us but still the same reason to avenge right?" Kakashi says.

"Wait what, who betrayed us?" Peter asks as they all levitate into the air and begin to fly towards the portal.

"I will get us there as fast as possible." Storm says as they begin to move faster.

"You think Peter will be able to take out Thanos?" Rhodes asks Tony. Tony looks ahead at Peter who is flies with six truth seeking balls above him.

"Only one way to find out Rhodey. We head to Asgard. If we're lucky we'll find more Avengers along the way." He says.

"They could have been captured. Thanos could have a whole arsenal of baddies according to what Nova has told us." Rhodey says.

"These weren't just your ordinary muscle. Loki gave the Sinister Six cosmic energy turning them into walking bombs of energy they couldn't control. It was insane." Nova says.

"Speaking of insane. Does anyone want to fill me in on why we are even listening to Spidey? The guy must be possessed to think he can take on Thanos." Rocket says.

"Already went through this Rocket we are following Spider-Man's plan. We barely got away before Thanos took Gamora and Drax. If he says he has the power to defeat him… we just have to get them back." Quill says.

"I Am Groot!"

"You're right Groot we're jumping the gun here. You guys know how strong Thanos is and your Friendly Neighborhood Romance Novel ain't gonna put down a guy like that. Unless he has the power cosmic up his sleeve or something." Rocket says.

"He says he absorbed some of Galactus' power. Power like that could stop Thanos no doubt, but the real question is. How much of Galactus' power does he have?" Reed says.

"All of this even making a bit of sense to you Shikamaru?" Ino asks.

"Ugh, Reed's been explaining some of it to me but to be honest no it isn't." Shikamaru says.

"Man I'm hungry though. We just came from a feast less war and here we are in another one. Its missions like this make me not wanna be a ninja." Choji says.

"I understand ya pal a man's gotta eat! I say when all this is over I show you what more there is to food than noodles and rice!" Thing says.

"Would you really!? That would be great thanks Thingamajig!" Choji says drooling.

"No problem kid and its Thing!"

"Wars still going and you're already planning an after party? Focus a little guys." Johnny says.

"The Kiba boy was killed… Only Storm and I escaped though it wasn't easy. We had to escape to tell you all. We wanted to fight but…" Tears begin to fall from Wanda's cheeks as her brother puts his hand on her shoulder as they fly through the sky.

"No worries. The boy's death will be avenged and we will retrieve your team once we make it to the portal." Pietro says. Wanda looks up at him and smiles. Hagoromo hovers next to them and looks back toward where his team was defeated by Red Skull.

"Some of my team was also taken away. It took me so long to reform my body after the explosion but shortly after I met up with some from that guardian group. I know exactly what you're feeling." He says.

Sakura looks over at Naruto who wipes tears from his face.

"Naruto… I know you're angry at that spider guy but he was hurt. You can't blame him for acting on his hearts will." Sakura says.

"The hell I can't. We needed him. He should have used his head." Naruto says flying ahead.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'm sure team 7 will be together again in no time." Kakashi says.

"I don't know sensei. It seems like this is truly the end." Sakura says.

"This isn't the end Sakura. For a ninja must endure until he or she reaches their goal. Then they choose to die."

* * *

The Avengers make it to the portal to hell and watch the red beam from the sky continue to hit the ground with tremendous force creating a screeching sound.

"There's a portal in the sky. Then there is another here on the ground in front of us." Reed says.

"Wanda this is where you come in." Tony says. Wanda takes her arm from around Pietro's shoulder and begins to walk toward the portal.

"Be careful." Pietro says.

"I will. It's time to end this." Wanda says as she begins to whisper spells in strange tongues. Red beams shoot from her hands and the portal begins to grow smaller but as it does demons begin to fly from the beams towards her.

"Protect Wanda at all costs!" Nova yells as he creates a blue cosmic ball around his hand that explodes into miniature cosmic missiles that hit the demons coming toward her.

"Guess we will go aerial again. You guys ready?" Sai asks.

"Yeah just don't take turns too hard you're messing up my shots." Natasha says.

"Yea not everyone is as good as me." Clinton says smiling.

"Ah, playful banter. Wish I knew you more to engage in that." Sai says taking off into the sky on his bird with Natasha and Clinton. Johnny takes off into the sky beside them shooting blasts of fire at demons burning their wings as Clinton and Natasha shoot them.

"Kiba's life. Obito's life. The Old man Tsuchikage's life." Naruto says creating closes that begin to Rasengan demons back into the portal.

"Naruto calm down. There's no reason to be using all of your chakra." Kakashi says.

"I got plenty of chakra!" Naruto says as he punches a demon into the ground with his chakra arm crushing the ground beneath him.

"And now you go on a tantrum huh?" Peter says landing next to Naruto.

"Guess that makes us even." Naruto says.

"Yeah well no more of them okay. If we're going to defeat the people who took away what meant most to us we need to work together." Peter says holding out his hand. Naruto looks down at it and remembers what hatred had done to Sasuke. How far he had fallen and his refusal to come back with Naruto.

"You're right. We'll avenge them together." Naruto says shaking Peter's hand. As he does Peter's memories begin to flow throughout Naruto's mind. Naruto let's go of his hand and his eyes widen.

"I never knew you'd been through…"

"Talking can wait. Let's just get back to protecting Wanda." Peter says flying off into the sky. As he does a wave of red wind blows past him and hits the ground creating an earthquake.

"It isn't…" Wanda says as she begins to push her magic to its limits closing the portal on the ground.

"Good work Scarlet! Now all we have to do is close the one above the clouds." Reed says.

Another red wave of air hits the ground making the bird carrying the unconscious Doctor Strange hit the ground. Sakura runs to him and begins to heal him as another wave of air hits the ground making Sai's bird hit the ground beside Tsunade. Natasha crawls to her feet and Clinton lay's unconscious along with Sai.

"Everyone run!" Wanda says as fire explodes from the clouds devouring the demons that fly below them. Tobirama is about to shoot water towards the fire when Nova grabs him and flies into the air.

"It's taking out its own pieces!? Why!?" Shikamaru asks.

"No idea just move!" Tony says grabbing Shikamaru and Ino. Rhodes grabs Choji and he begins to fall towards the ground but his jets speed up propelling him into the sky. The Inferno hits the ground exploding making smoke and debris fly into the air.

"Dear God. It isn't…" Reed says looking up into the sky at a red man who stares down at him with his arms crossed.

"Mephisto…" Wanda whispers pushing a tree branch off of her and limping toward Reed.

"Another one. Ugh, what a drag." Shikamaru says as he and Tony land to the ground.

"I guess you could call this game of chess the remix edition." Tony says.

"Either way we need to get to Asgard then its checkmate." Shikamaru says.

"Ha-ha, checkmate my ass we got three queens on the board you tell me how we can handle another one." Tony says laughing.

"How can you be laughing at a time like this!?" Tsunade asks.

"One word sweetheart. History." Tony says.

Beta Ray Bill strikes a boulder with his hammer breaking it into pieces and setting free Lee's leg.

"Still able to battle young ninja?" Bill asks grabbing his hand.

"Yeah I can take on the world." Lee says standing to his feet stumbling a bit.

"The fight will be over soon. For my rage grows stronger with each enemy we face." Bill says.

Mephisto lands to the ground looking around at The Avengers. He grins as a wave of lave begins to fall from the portal in the sky.

"Pray your souls a safe passage for I Mephisto will kill you before the lava from hell touches this retched soil." Mephisto raises his arms and as he does a boulder fly's toward him. He leans to his right dodging it and looks ahead to see Doctor Strange standing to his feet with Sakura by his side.

"Mephisto… you call it hell but you are not the devil… I the Sorcerer Supreme will cast everlasting misfortune on your title and sully your pride." Strange says levitating into the sky with a blue aura around him. Mephisto grins and levitates into the sky in front of him.

"Strange is awake we just might have a chance." Nova says.

"I'll fight with you!" Peter yells.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that! You all have to stop Thanos and the others. Sakura informed me of your journey. If you really are strong enough you need to save your power for them!" Strange says.

"I agree they're our priority." Nova says.

"Fine, but Nova you and Beta Ray help….!"

"No Spider-Man! This battle is mine to fight, this is my fate. You all must make it to Asgard. _By the Shades of the Seraphim!_" Strange yells creating a large shield around himself and Mephisto.

"You ask not why I come to kill you instead you prepare for battle. It's true you are fearless, but you should know this shield will not hold for long." Mephisto says.

"You were summoned to kill us. You will just abide by another man's schemes?" Strange asks.

"No. I came to take 1000 souls that was the agreement. Instead of collecting the weak. Yours will do just fine I suppose." Mephisto says.

"I won't be any use to you Mephisto. I became afraid the moment I seen this land in such peril. It took away my immortality. I now feel my humanity again. At last I know this is my fate! _Tendrils of Ikthalon!_" Strange yells as the spell creates a blue mist around his hands. The mist begins forms a cloud in front of Strange that sends ice flying towards Mephisto. Mephisto throws his left arm forward and a fire shield blocks it from touching him.

"So you're just another human. Unfortunate, but someone's soul is being taken. Maybe one of a women. That pink haired one in particular." Mephisto says scowling.

"Never!" Strange yells as a green mystical blast shoots from his fist. Mephisto teleports to his left dodging it then elbowing the shield. A large blast of energy bounces from the shield onto the ground creating a shimmer.

"We can't just leave him to die!" Sakura yells as Kakashi begins to pull on her arm.

"He chose this path to protect us Sakura." Kakashi says. Sakura looks back at the large shield as it begins to crack and then turns to follow Kakashi. They're both blown back when a large object hits the ground in front of them.

"Kakashi! Sakura!" Naruto yells dashing towards the two.

"Any longer and we're in risk of being killed!" Peter yells dashing beside him. They both make it to Kakashi and Sakura as the smoke clears they look up at large 8 foot tall demon with thick long arms that drag on the ground. Lava pours through his veins and down his head as he grins.

"Ok so what is this exactly?" Naruto asks.

"Let's see evil smile check. Red skin check. Fire infused skull check. Yea it's another demon." Peter says. The demon swings its hammer shaped hand down cracking the ground making lava fly into the air towards them. Peter grabs everyone with his red chakra arms and moves them away.

"Hey I didn't teach you that arm move!" Naruto says.

"Yea I know. Kind of learned it from Kurama." Peter says as the demon turns to his left and begins dashing towards them. Suddenly a large Choji kicks the demon into Hulk who tosses the demon over his head into the shield exploding it.

"You guys okay?" Choji asks.

"Yea we're fine we just need to keep moving!" Peter says.

"Yea but there are too many of these guys popping up everywhere different shapes and sizes." Choji says.

"There are more of these things!?" Peter asks then taking off into the air.

Mephisto punches the shield and it cracks again as he is hit in the back by a large mystic bolt that grabs a hold of him squeezing his body. Mephisto begins firing lava from his mouth and Strange teleports to his left firing another mystic bolt entrapping Mephisto again. Strange squeezes his fist crushing Mephisto's body with the bolts and Mephisto yells in anger breaking free.

"You are Sorcerer Supreme no longer!" Mephisto yells punching the shield again creating another crack.

"Divine Darkness! Through which I shall take what you use to destroy!" Strange yells shooting black bolts at Mephisto who moves to his left attempting to dodge but the bolt follows him striking his chest. The bolt begins to suck away his energy and Strange grows stronger but his skin begins to darken as sweat pours down his face. Strange ends the mystic attack and hits Mephisto with a green bolt of energy.

"Be gone you retched demon! BEGONE!" Strange yells. Mephisto scowls in anger as the bolt crushes his body and tries to break his mentality. He curls up into a ball and then releases red energy throwing his limbs into the air and breaking the shield. Strange flies backwards rolling onto the ground and quickly stands to his feet.

"Could you be evermore pesky!? A human should know its rank!" Mephisto yells raising his arms and lava begins to shoot from the ground from various holes. Strange flies through the sky dodging each hole that spews lava and throws mystic bolts towards Mephisto. Mephisto creates a lava shield around him protecting him from the blasts.

"Strange! You have to end this now! More people are going to die, there are stronger demons coming from that portal and if anymore come…" Tony yells then looking down at The Avengers below him.

"This is my last stand Stark. It will take time." Strange says. Tony looks at him and nods flying back to the ground. Strange flies to Mephisto and hits the shield with a blue mystic bolt breaking it open.

"Impossible!" Mephisto says as Strange fires a green bolt from his right hand hitting Mephisto.

"Through my divine sources through the cage of the Gods that empower me. The principles that stand in my way need to be shattered down to ash. A demon must die this morning! This is a death that does no setting free, for you there shall be no mourning!" Strange yells as he fires another green blast from his left hand. The blasts begin to break the ground beneath them and stretch out to where The Avengers fight. Storm raises her arms and they begin to levitate into the air as the ground shatters to pieces and lava devours the demons.

"You dare take my power and use it against me! You don't have enough to defeat me! I know you're still weak!" Mephisto yells. Strange clenches his hands and the blasts grow stronger as he closes his eyes concentrating.

"Divine power through any means though it may leave me in a brutal state. May this energy travel through the divine… for this is my Divine Fate!" Strange yells and the green energy around Mephisto explodes into a white light that engulfs the ground as it grows bigger.

"Storm faster it's catching up to us!" Nova yells and Storm increases their speed away from the humongous orb of light. The orb then fades away showing Mephisto and Strange laying inside the large crater. Lava begins to fill the crater and Peter quickly grabs Strange flying him over to The Avengers.

"He's still alive, but barely." Tony says.

"Thank God. Couldn't handle this... again." Tsunade says.

"So we get him to one of our ally ships. Fly him away from Oklahoma as fast as possible get him medical attention somewhere, anywhere." Peter says.

"The prisoners too." Storm says.

"Yea if they're still alive." Rhodes says.

"Don't say things like that!" Wanda says.

"Hey he's right. We know that Thanos wants to kill us all but who knows what has happened there if they tried to break free themselves." Tony says.

"Enough arguing about this. Either way we're going to Asgard okay? This kind of talk will only put you off task just forget about all of the possibilities." Peter says as Sakura begins to heal Strange.

"Listen Japanese flower girl, this isn't gonna work he's…"

"He will be fine!" Sakura says interrupting Rocket.

"I Am Groot!"

"Okay Groot... I'll leave her alone." Rocket says.

"Wanda… it's time to close the portal." Nova says. Wanda looks towards the crater, Nova walks over to her and begins to shake her shoulder.

"Wanda is everything okay? We need that portal closed." Nova says. Peter quickly turns looking towards Wanda.

"My Spider Sense is flaring… It couldn't be…" Peter says watching a Mephisto covered in lava rise into the air. As the lava drips from his skin he grins looking down at The Avengers.

"I am taking someone's soul, and I know just who." Mephisto says shooting a red mystic blast towards Sakura. Peter dashes in front of her his back turned at the blast and closes his eyes waiting for the blast to hit his Truth Seeking Ball. He opens them after hearing a loud shout and looks behind him to see Clinton fall to his knees. Mephisto's blast returns to his hand, he closes it smoke coming through his fingers from Clinton's soul and he dashes into the sky. Peter grabs Clinton before he hits the ground and attempts to wake him.

"Hawkeye! Why did he do this!? Why did he jump in front of the blast!?" Peter asks.

"He… he said we had to get to Asgard. He was thinking… your power needs to be saved for Thanos. He did it…. He did it to secure the future." Natasha says tears running down her eyes.

"This wasn't supposed to happen now that I'm back! No one else was supposed to die!" Peter yells looking up at Mephisto who enters the Portal.

"I'll go after him…" Peter says.

"No you can't Spider-Man you WILL die. The only reason Strange even stood a chance against him is because he was on Earth but in his realm. According to the Nova database. He's a hundred times stronger there. Even if you were to defeat him. You wouldn't have the energy to defeat Thanos." Nova says. Peter lays Clinton on the ground and looks over at Sai. Peter stands to his feet then looking over at Strange.

"I guess this means you'll have to create more birds. One to hold Strange… and… one to hold Hawkeye." Peter says.

"Right." Sai says beginning to draw.

"I'll close the portal." Wanda says as pink bolts of energy surround her feet launching her into the sky. Peter walks over to the edge of the crater and looks down as the lava continues to fill it up. Soon the red sky turns blue and the fire no longer shoots from the clouds.

"You know even though I trained for months nonstop at the Negative Zone… I still can't stop the heroes the ones who fight to protect others… from being killed. I'm only as strong as I need to be I guess not as strong as I want to be." Peter says.

"Ninja endure things like this every time they go out on a mission. This is no different from one of our missions where things went wrong. Only difference is your powers." Kakashi says walking next to him.

"A few months ago… well… about a day ago, you said it's up to people like us to show them the way. I've been thinking about it and those people with hope who have fallen. They're the ones who pave the way for us with hope to do even better." Peter says.

"I can see your point Peter. It seems to me you have everything figured out." Kakashi says putting his hand on Peter's shoulder and walking away.

"Alright guys Wanda has just closed the portal. Once she gets back we are headed straight for Asgard." Nova says.

"More fighting? I don't know if I can keep up at this point." Lee says.

"Don't let them outshine us kid. Show them what the ninja from the leaf village can do." Hagoromo says.

"Third Hokage… Such inspiring words!" Lee says tears running down his eyes as he smiles.

"Spidey you ready for the end game?" Nova asks.

"Yea of course, but the plan has changed. As soon as I got here I wanted to head straight into Asgard. Makes me wonder what would have happened if I did." Peter says.

"We would have been captured that's what. Just be glad you didn't choose that option and tell us what part of the plan has changed." Tsunade says.

"I'm going to face Stardust, Loki and Thanos alone. Which means when we get there I want you all to head for the nearest ally ship and head out of Oklahoma." Peter says.

"No way in hell we're letting you fight against Thanos and his army alone." Logan says.

"We're not leaving you to fight alone Peter do you know how crazy that sounds?" Nova asks.

"He's possessed by a demon. Called it! And how come you left those ships at Asgard? Don't you think Thanos has destroyed them by now?" Rocket asks.

"They're cloaked and hiding beneath Asgard with a shield that I put around them if anyone fires an attack even one soldier I'll know. And Nova, Logan I know what I'm talking about alright just let me fight them alone no one else needs to die." Peter says.

"You know what we'll figure this out once we get to Asgard all of this arguing could be getting people killed." Tony says.

"He's right Peter but this isn't over. Once we get to Asgard we will be fighting alongside you no matter what." Nova says. Storm levitates The Avengers into the sky and they begin to fly towards Asgard. Peter begins to fly faster past Storm clenching his fists.

"I'll defeat them alone."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 13**

* * *

**And the third to the last chapter is over. Parts 14 and 15 will close out the series on tomorrow the 24th and the 25th. If you enjoyed please follow/fav! And I don't mind a review just be positive, insightful, or helpful!**

-Excelsior!


	14. Chapter 14: The Crumbling Walls

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Crumbling Walls**

The remaining Avengers arrive at Asgard landing on what remains of the rainbow bridge. They all look up at the white ships surrounding the entire piece of land and the vortex spinning slowly in the distance.

"So that's how you were sent to the Negative Zone." Reed says looking over at the vortex.

"The Bifrost exploded opening a hole between here and there it seems." Bill says.

"Call it luck. That thing could have sent you anywhere but it chose there." Reed says.

"The Omnipotent much be watching over us. Has to be order within all this chaos I suppose." Peter says.

"Listen Spidey we need to talk about you going in alone because that ain't gonna fly." Logan says.

"We've already been through this Logan. This is my fight!" Peter says raising his voice.

"I don't think you understand how much we've lost today." Tony says.

"The thing is I do Stark. I just saw Mephisto take the soul of one of my friends. I couldn't do anything… I WILL NOT allow you all to get yourselves killed! Now find out where the prisoners are being kept and get them to a ship as fast as possible!" Peter yells with purple lightning flickering around him. There is a small break of silence until Beta Ray walks up to him.

"I know where the prison is located. Once everyone is set free I will give you the go ahead." Bill says.

"The go ahead?" Hashirama asks.

"Yes once everyone is away from Asgard I will engage them in combat. Until then I will stall them." Peter says.

"And you'll be doing this alone?" Tobirama asks.

"I told you already. It's what's best." Peter says.

"No… It's not…" Naruto says. Peter turns around as Naruto makes his way to the front of the crowd facing Peter.

"Someone one once told me. That if you try to take on everything on your own. You will fail and fall to hatred." Naruto says thinking of the words that Itachi had told him during the fourth great ninja war.

"That doesn't apply to this situation okay!? I know what I'm doing!" Peter says.

"You may think going in alone will protect everyone but you're fooling yourself." Naruto says.

"I know what needs to be done Naruto. Unless you would like to face them and die." Peter says. Naruto scowls as Peter turns and begins to walk into the city.

"I can't believe we're letting him go alone. I would be terrified to take on three bad guys alone." Ino says.

"Well it's his choice Ino. Not like we agree with it but we don't have to I suppose." Sakura says.

"Something tells me they won't just let this go though." Natasha says.

"Be quick about it you all. I don't know what they have planned." Peter says. He wanders throughout the street making his way to a long pathway that leads to the entrance of the golden castle. Peter walks down the pathway with a line of soldiers standing guard all the way to the entrance. Peter makes it to the end, the golden doors open and he enters the large palace to find the throne empty but two standing beside it.

"Where's Thanos…" Peter whispers as Loki and Stardust enter on different sides of the large room making their way to their guarding positions beside the throne.

"When Loki had said you were alive I thought he'd gone completely mad, but here you stand Peter Parker." Stardust says.

"Don't ever call me by my name." Peter says.

"Only she can right? Only she has the key that unlocks the man behind that mask. Peter Parker, you're asking for death by returning." Stardust says.

"If so, I don't approach it alone." Peter says clenching his fists.

"No I'm afraid you don't, because after we kill you who will protect your Avengers?" Stardust asks. Peter clenches his fists harder and lighting is heard outside of the castle.

"You want to avenge no? You want to satisfy your bloodlust." Loki says.

"It's no bloodlust. I crave to do what's right!" Peter says.

"Then what are you waiting for Spider-Man!? Come fulfill your destiny!" Loki yells, his eyes glowing a bright yellow.

"Didn't I tell you that he was mine to put down?" Thanos asks, his voice echoing across the hall as he enters the room and sits on the golden throne.

"Boy you no not what power you face. I suggest you tell me which ship your Avengers take refuge in and I promise your deaths quick and easy." Thanos says.

"I know exactly what I face. A purple monster who thinks that death is the answer to everything. A possessed man whose evil lies on the inside. And a heartless woman who thinks revenge will change fate." Peter says. Thanos grins and begins to laugh while walking from his throne towards Peter.

"What happened to your anger? You seem to be less intimidated." Thanos says.

"You somehow sent me to a faraway land. There I found a way to get stronger. Basically, you gave me the power to destroy you." Peter says.

"Let us see for ourselves!" Thanos yells shooting a purple cosmic blast from his fist. It hits Peters Truth Seeking Ball and bounces back destroying the top half of the throne.

"I know at first it seems like a joke but yea, not so much now right?" Peter says. Thanos stares at Peter surprised at his attack being reflected. He then smiles and makes his way back to the throne.

"This changes nothing. Loki let's give the boy his answer." Thanos says.

"Ah, yes. The answer." Loki says.

"What answer!?" Peter asks.

"Don't you think it's too soon? I wanted to have him on his broken knees looking up at what we've done." Stardust says.

"She doesn't like to be kept waiting. So we'll give him the answer now." Thanos says raising his left arm and shooting a cosmic blast at the roof creating a humongous hole. Peter jumps backwards as debris hits the ground in front of him.

"Uh, you missed?" Peter says.

"No, I think I'll hit the target soon enough." Thanos says looking up. Peter then watches as a large gray pyramid sanctuary with skulls and demonic sculptures on its large steps. The top half of the pyramid is sliced off as a small building sits upon it. Shortly after it lands in front of Peter a spark of orange lighting runs by his feet. Peter turns to see Bill and Nova walk by his side.

"Dammit I told you all to get away." Peter says.

"Sorry but you're not fighting three planet destroying bad guys alone pal." Nova says.

"I could've handled it." Peter says.

"Seems like you have reinforcements. Not powerful as you were making yourself out to be then." Thanos says as he, Loki and Stardust walk on top of the sanctuary.

"What is this? Some sort of tombstone? Are you trying to be funny?" Peter asks.

"You can call it a sanctuary. A tombstone for all who stand before it. For this sanctuary… belongs to death." Loki says.

"Death?" Peter says looking up at a beautiful woman with long black hair, black eyes and black lipstick. She pulls down the dark purple hood from her head, looking down at Peter with a grim stare and in complete silence.

"You brought Death here to kill me since you didn't have the strength to do it yourself." Peter says.

"No Peter Parker we brought Death here to help us give you the answer to my riddle." Loki says. Peter clenches his fists and purple lightning strikes from the clouds hitting the back of the pyramid.

"Enough games! It's time for you all to surrender even if I have to do it by force!" Peter says.

"Peter we can't go against Death itself." Bill says.

"I will if I have to." Peter says.

"If you do I know for a fact… you will die. Her power far exceeds yours." Nova says. Peter looks up at Death who continues to gaze upon him will a cold stare. Peter looks away and towards the back entrance of the Castle where he sees a door slightly move.

"Are you ready Peter Parker?" Loki asks.

"Give me the answer…" Peter says.

"Two women are in the afterlife. They both have kindness within their hearts. A mistress comes to set them free so they can breathe what they once called life." Loki says as Death waves her hand forward, two dead bodies slide from behind her and lay in front of her.

"Innocent people… Dead…" Peter whispers. Death then makes a hand sign that collects dirt from the ground creating the shape of two women who stand still looking down at Peter with the exterior of their eyes black and the interior white.

"No… no it can't be..." Peter whispers.

"What is it Peter!? What is she doing!?" Nova asks. Next Death puts her hands on their backs sending a soul into each body. They both look up startled, both of their faces with cracks going about their skin. Peter falls to his knees grabbing his chest. Gasping for air he takes off his mask as sweat begins to pour down his face.

"You… how could you!?" Peter asks tears falling down his face as he begins to shake in panic not knowing what else could be coming next to torment him. Thinking back at all of the training he did in the Negative Zone the pain he was feeling now was far too great for him.

"The mistress then says that only one can go back to the life they once had, and for the other, they must _fight_ for the life they once had." Loki says walking in front of the two women.

"Mary Jane Watson. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Who goes back and who fights?" Loki asks making an evil grin. Both of the women look down at Peter who is still on his knees trying to take in what he is seeing. Kaguya slowly turns her head looking towards M.J.

"You don't deserve this fate. You go back. I can handle the fighting." Kaguya says.

"No! Neither of us should have to go through this…. Why are you doing this?" M.J. asks. Stardust walks in front of them and puts her hand around MJ's neck.

"I'm hitting Peter where it truly hurts the most. His heart. It's the revenge I've longed for and the price you all have to pay for sending away my master." Stardust says letting go of her throat and walking to the edge of the Sanctuary.

"Tell me how much pain you are in Peter…" Stardust says. Peter looks up at her breathing heavy and attempting to speak, but instead looks back at the ground clenching his fist.

"I said tell me of your pain!" Stardust yells.

"You won't win." Peter says as Nova helps him to his feet.

"What did you say!?" Stardust asks.

"I will defeat all of you. You won't win." Peter says. Death walks back into her Sanctuary along with Thanos who turns to Loki.

"Kill his reinforcements quickly. We have a planet to destroy." Thanos says. Loki nods and turns back to the two women.

"So who is fighting!? I demand your answer now!" Loki says.

"I am!" Kaguya says and as she does the cracks around M.J.'s face begin to disappear creating smoke around her body making her scream in pain.

"Naruto I know you are here! Get the red haired women out of here as fast as possible and don't come back!" Peter says. Naruto jumps from one of the pillars, grabs M.J. and dashes to the large front doors.

"I'll get here to one of those white flying ship things! I can't promise I won't be back!" Naruto says rushing out of the palace.

"That guy must never listen." Peter says as he looks up at Stardust, Kaguya, and Loki who are standing on top of the Sanctuary.

"How did you even retrieve her soul she… she didn't even die here!" Peter says.

"Death exists in every universe. We give her thousands of souls and she gave us two in particular. She even resurrected them as the people in their universe do. There is no limit to what can be done." Loki says. Peter covers his mouth with his hand fighting back his tears. He wipes his face and then puts back on his mask.

"There's only one way you can fight against these things." Peter says.

"What can you use against us Omnipotent beings!?" Stardust asks.

"Acceptance." Peter says launching towards Kaguya who throws needles. Peter catches them all and is about to throw them back but stops midair. Bill throws his hammer at Loki who dodges it as the hammer swings back hitting his head making him fall forward. As Loki is about to hit the ground Thor flies in and catches him.

"Loki I know you're still in there. End this madness and come back to us so we can remove that demon from your body." Thor says.

"Thor… you came back…" Loki says.

"Yes brother. I wasn't going to leave you to fall victim to that demons trickery." Thor says.

"Oh… but I'm no victim." Loki says jabbing his staff forward at Thor who jumps back barely dodging the attack.

"Yes you are, and I'm going to set you free!" Thor says as he raises his hammer lightning hits his body and he flies toward Loki slamming him into a pillar.

Nova flies to Stardust who dashes to the side kicking him in the stomach. Nova grabs her foot and swings her towards Bill who puts his hammer around her neck.

"You don't deserve death you deserve something crueler, but if it's death that will stop your chaos among earth I will gladly give it to you!" Bill yells sending orange lightning from his hammer into Stardust's skull.

Peter drops the needles and Kaguya hits him with an air palm sending him flying backwards into a pillar. He lays inside the hole for a moment looking down at her as she floats toward him. He finally gains the strength to fly out of the hole and Kaguya begins attacking him with taijutsu. Peter is continuously hit with air palms, his suit beginning to tear. Kaguya ends her attack by extending her nails and sticking them through his stomach. Peter floats in the air motionless as her nails drip with blood.

"Why aren't you fighting back? Kill me and save everyone else. Look, don't worry about me this is my time to leave. Please Peter just end it I don't want her controlling me any longer." Kaguya says. Peter looks up at her and pulls the nails from his stomach and floats to the ground. Kaguya lands and front of him, her eyes white as she scowls in anger.

"Fight!" Kaguya yells dashing towards him with an ash bone in her hand. Peter grabs a kunai from his belt and runs to Kaguya colliding the kunai with the bone. Kaguya swings the bone with precision and Peter dodges each swing effortlessly then swinging his kunai knocking the bone from her hand. Kaguya stumbles backwards and Peter is about to kick her in the stomach when she disappears into a black square. She reappears behind him and Peter does a backflip over the hole dodging her ash bone attack.

"My dimension hoping is working, but how?" Kaguya whispers as she launches into another hole. Peter begins swinging in the air from his webs left to right dodging each ash bone that shoots from the holes that begin randomly appearing. Kaguya then jumps from a hole above Peter with an ash bone sticking from her hand. Peter grabs it and pushes them both into the hole. Peter rolls onto the ground and quickly jumps to his feet as Kaguya throws an ash bone at him. He leans to his right dodging it and the ash bone flies into the ground inside the eye of a fiery skull

* * *

**Muspelheim**

"The realm Muspelheim. A realm full of fire and demons." Kaguya says, her voice sounding deeper. Kaguya lifts her arms and lava begins shooting into the sky from the ground. Peter runs towards her dodging each hole and pushes her off of a cliff onto a large bridge. Peter jumps down onto the bridge and throws a purple lightning kunai that Kaguya deflects with an ash bone. She throws another and Peter dashes into the air suddenly appearing behind her. He sticks a chakra rod into her right shoulder and she then opens up a hole slowly entering as Peter quickly dashes inside.

* * *

**Alfheim**

Peter lands on top of a large pile of snow almost falling off of a large cliff. He shoots into the sky towards Kaguya who uses snow to freeze him inside of ice. Kaguya creates ash bones throughout the ice and the bones pierce Peter making him disappear leaving a smoke cloud. Peter appears behind Kaguya with a chakra rod attempting to pierce her left shoulder. Kaguya dodges the rod and enters a realm hole. She appears again in the sky and her horns begin to crackle blue. She shoots a blast of lightning at Peter who lands to the ground dodging it. The lightning strikes a house near him and two blue elves run from the house screaming.

"Sorry! I know a guy with a hammer who can fix that up for you!" Peter says as Kaguya opens up a realm hole next to him attempting to hit him with an air palm. Peter quickly grabs her arm and pushes her into the hole and they begin to free fall into dark clouds.

* * *

**Nifleheim**

"It's cold here too…" Peter whispers as he sees a blue light shine through the clouds slowly approaching him. He quickly dives down out of the clouds and the lightning passes by him. As he continues to fall Kaguya creates a realm portal below him. Kaguya jumps from the realm portal and pierces Peter in the arm with her nails. Peter breaks the nail off and pushes her away. She launches back at him and he grabs her arms as they continue to fall.

"You… have… to fight… harder…" Kaguya says trying to break free from Deaths control. Soon Kaguya kicks him in the stomach sending him flying downward into a mountain. The mountain bursts into pieces and Peter stands with a red flames coming from his suit.

"I… I have to do this…" He whispers dashing to Kaguya who eyes widen at the sight of his speed. As a realm hole opens up behind her he throws them in.

* * *

**Nidavellir**

Peter throws Kaguya onto the gray dirt and she lifts her hands shooting tens of ash bones toward him. He leaps through the air dodging them and as the last on passes he attaches his webbing to it and slings it back at her. She leans to the right dodging it and as she does one of Peters clones kicks her into the air. Peter jumps into the air and kicks her again sending her flying into the ground. Peter creates more clones and they all face Kaguya who slowly stands to her feet.

"Continue to attack me Peter. The pain is breaking you isn't it?" Kaguya asks, her voice deep again. Peter's clones begin to attack and Kaguya uses her air palms to fight them off. She continues to hit them but they aren't destroyed. Soon enough they over power her and she is hit in her left shoulder with another chakra rod. She creates a realm hole beneath her and Peter grabs her horn following her inside.

* * *

**Svartalfheim**

Peter is thrown into a waterfall hitting his back on marble. The marble cracks as he stands to his feet. He leans back on the cracked marble looking at the water fall as a rainbow reflects into the air.

"Gin… 10 months of training and I still can't be as strong as I need to be… but it's not power wise. It's mental. Maybe… No… I SHOULD let go of it… for the fate of Earth. For the fate of two planets." Peter says. He suddenly begins to fall backwards into a realm hole and onto the ground in front of Kaguya. Peter jumps up attempting to uppercut her. She leans back dodging it and hits Peter in the chest with and air palm. Peter shakes off the attack and hits her with a shock of purple lightning that burns the bottom of her dress up to her knees.

"Earth style! Spider Prison!" Peter yells as a large spider made of rock clings around Kaguya's entire body with its legs.

"Didn't she tell you to fight harder?" Kaguya says again in a deep voice. Peter begins shooting rocks towards her and she breaks the spider's legs then deflecting the rocks with bones. Peter creates a large spider around him with a red cloak of chakra and it dashes towards Kaguya who slides under it cutting off one of its legs. The spider stumbles forward but then regenerates the leg. Kaguya jumps on top of the spider and places its hand on its back releasing ash bones into the chakra cloak. Peter is struck in the chest by one of the bones but disappears as the spider explodes. Kaguya turns to look behind her finding an army of chakra cloaked spiders surrounding her.

"Quickly Peter! This hurts me just as much!" Kaguya yells as the eye on her forehead widens. The Spiders dash toward her and Kaguya grabs one of them with an ash bone throwing it into another piercing them both together. She then creates a long ash bone sword that cuts ten of them in half and shoots the long bone sword from her hand piercing another ten. One spider jumps into the air and Kaguya raises her arms as lightning hits the spider. Another lightning bolt strikes multiple spiders in front of her and the ground explodes. As the smoke clears water begins to spread from the lake across the land reaching Kaguya's feet. She looks around with bone swords in her hands ready to take on another spider.

Suddenly a red arm grabs her waist and pulls her forward into a cave. She rolls onto the water and a spider leaps into the air then falling on top of her. Kaguya yells in anger and bones shoot from her back piercing every inch of the spider. It bursts into pieces and Kaguya stands with the sharp bones on her back sticking ten feet in the air. She runs towards the spiders in the cave cutting them down with bones one by one then making it to Peter who creates lightning around one of his Truth Seeking Balls and throws it at her. Kaguya then jumps backward dodging it but it expands exploding.

Peter crawls from the cave and stands to his feet turning to look back at the rubble.

"Now… I need to find a way outta here." Peter says as he is suddenly pierced in the chest with nails and thrown into another realm hole.

* * *

**Asgard**

Kaguya throws Peter onto the ground and he coughs up blood looking up at her. Kaguya floats in the air her dress ripping and her face cracking with pieces of it falling.

"You are letting me hit you with attacks Peter… I told you… just finish me off…" Kaguya says and she grabs her head screaming as Death takes over her again.

"You're still not serious!? What will it take!?" Kaguya yells in a deep voice. Peter stands with his suit ripped all over and the left side of his mask completely torn. A tear falls down his left eye; he looks up at Beta Ray Bill, Thor and Nova who continue to fight Stardust and Loki outside of the palace that is completely torn in half. Deaths Sanctuary looks war torn on the outside as he looks at the chipped steps and broken sculptures. Peter looks back at Kaguya who slowly creates a chakra sword in her left hand. Peter slowly creates a chakra rod in his right hand and they both dash at each other in a blitzing speed. They pierce each other in the chest and Peter's chakra rod bursts with lightning piercing every inch of Kaguya's body also creating lightning around the chakra rods in Kaguya's shoulder. Peter turns around and slowly walks her towards a wall sitting her on the ground. He pushes the chakra rod into the wall and turns looking up at Beta Ray Bill, Thor and Nova.

"Almost over." Peter says launching into the air throwing a Truth Seeking Ball at Loki who swings his scepter reflecting it back.

"Spidey where the hell where you!?" Nova asks.

"Long story. I'm back now though, and again why are you all here!?" Peter asks.

"No time to argue we must extract the demon from my brother, and for the devil woman. We kill her." Thor says.

"No… no we don't kill her Thor, not unless we have to. I have a better idea now as soon as we extract Praeter from Loki it'll come into play." Peter says.

"She killed your girlfriend and your other girl… friend… person…. Look she is responsible for the deaths of many others. If we do not kill her Spider-Man…"

"I know! But we don't need to jump to conclusions here okay." Peter says interrupting Nova.

"We might have to though you understand that right?" Nova asks.

"Of course I do." Peter says.

"Done with your bickering? If so it's time to die." Stardust says.

"I'll kill her myself!" Bill yells charging towards her. Peter follows but is cut off by Loki who dashes in front of him swinging his scepter. Peter grabs it and kicks Loki away then throwing the scepter back at him. Loki is pierced in the stomach but removes the blade while smiling.

"I don't feel pain. It's what makes me different from you." Loki says. Peter speed blitzes Loki with a Truth Seeking Ball sending rods flying through his body. Thor raises his hammer and lightning strikes from the clouds hitting the rods. Peter rises into the sky with Thor and lowers his hands creating purple lightning that attaches to the rods.

"Now do your magical thing Thor I don't know how long those rods will last with all this cosmic energy being extracted." Peter says. Thor begins to pull on his hammer making a yellow light slowly begin to exit Loki's back.

"Keep pulling Parker! The exorcism is almost complete!" Thor yells. Beta Ray Bill flies next to Thor lowering his hammer and attaching orange lightning to the rods.

"Nova will deal with her until we finish this! Now pull!" Bill yells. Peter pulls his lightning back harder and Praetor's spirit flies from Loki's body. Peter sends a Truth Seeking Ball flying forward and it expands in size capturing the spirit.

"We've did it… We saved him." Thor says then flying down to Loki catching him.

"What have you done!? Give back his spirit!" Stardust yells pointing her staff at Peter.

"You're next." Peter says.

"UAAAGH!" Stardust lets out a yell of anger dashing to Peter and hitting Peter in the stomach with her staff. She then grabs his head slams it against her knee knocking him backwards. Bill approaches her from behind but she quickly swings her leg around kicking him into an Asgardian Castle.

"She's pissed." Nova says as Stardust turns her staff into two swords and dashes to Nova. He swings a right hook but Stardust ducks piercing him in the stomach. She then removes the blade knees him in the chin and kicks the top of his head sending him flying into the ground. Stardust then leans forward ducking Thor's hammer. She does a 180 throwing her sword at Thor who is cut in the cheek barely dodging it.

"She's on a rampage! Peter you…" Thor is caught off guard by a punch in the gut by Stardust who grabs his throat and throws him down into Bill. Stardust's sword returns to her hand and she dashes to Peter who wields two chakra rods. They begin to clash blades with each clash chipping Peter's rods. The rod in his right hand shatters and Stardust hits him in the face with the butt of her blade. Peter stumbles back then creating another sharp chakra rod.

"Dare to defy your destiny! I'll destroy everything to kill you!" Stardust yells throwing her limbs into the air and white spear of energy that she throws at Peter. He swings to his left dodging it and it hits a mountain destroying the entire back side of Asgard.

"I won't let you continue this destruction!" Peter yells tackling her in a blinding speed. He rams her into the ground and the two begin exchanging punches each blow cracking the ground beneath them. The clouds begin to grow dark and Storm watches them battle from above.

"She uses aquatic attacks. Would be best to not let it start just yet. These fires are spreading though." She says.

"Your foolish love! You're going to die alone and by my hands!" Stardust yells kicking Peter into the air. Naruto shortly appears flying beside him.

"Looks like you could use some help! We can take her on together!" Naruto says.

"No she would kill you she can destroy entire planets! Now what I need you to do is take those three over there near those piles of rubble and get them the hell out of here now!" Peter says. Naruto scowls and creates clones.

"I'm not leaving you here! I'll make clones take them away but I'm staying!" Naruto says. Peter throws a lightning rod at one of the three clones then scowling.

"I will knock you out and have my clones take you away myself. Now either you do it or I'll do it myself!" Peter says. Naruto pokes his lip out, turns away and begins to fly towards Nova. Peter makes a shield around him with a Truth Seeking Ball and quickly begins to meditate.

* * *

"Hey guys it's me! Gonna try out that bomb attack we've been working on! You guys ready!?" Peter asks.

"Yea we have each prepared a large pool of chakra for you. We just have one thing to tell you." Kurama says.

"What is it?" Peter asks.

"Win." Son Gokū says.

* * *

Peter bursts open the Truth Seeking Ball and begins shooting the ground around the palace with biju bombs increased in strength by his cosmic energy. The ground begins to crumble to pieces and the entire land of Asgard slowly begins to fall.

"You're taking us all down with you! I think not!" Stardust yells crushing the ground with her feet as she launches into the air. Peter dodges her swords and knees her in the stomach. He then pierces her in the stomach with a chakra rod. Stardust is continuously shocked with purple lightning as the chakra rod makes a black spear around her.

"Two down. Only have to defeat Thanos next, then it's over." Peter says looking down at the Sanctuary that begins to slowly hover into the sky. Suddenly Stardust breaks free from the Truth Seeking Ball and shoots a white orb of cosmic energy at Peter making an explosion that engulfs them both. The smoke from the explosion clears and Peter levitates in the air, his suit ripped to shreds and the whole top left of his mask torn. Stardust has cuts around her blue skin and she is surrounded by white cosmic dust that tends to her wounds.

"Just die. Just die and let me have my revenge." Stardust says.

"That's too easy. I'll die when I'm ready. Like a true ninja." Peter says. The two rush towards each other and Stardust kicks Peter in the face sending him flying into the ground creating a crater. Peter kicks his feet into the air hitting Stardust's chest and he shoots two chakra rods from his hands going through both of hers as the bones in her arms exit through her elbows. Stardust screams in pain as Peter begins to send lightning through her body.

"I don't want to do this…" Peter says. Stardust with purple lightning crackling around her runs to Peter kicking her legs through the air. Peter dodges each attack and she jumps forward head butting him. Peter shakes the blow off, creates two chakra rods in his hands and stabs Stardust in the stomach with them both. He pushes her back and a large blow of lightning comes from the clouds and hits the rods attached to her creating a large boom. Debris fills the air as the dust clears and Stardust is still standing in the middle of a humongous crater.

"You'll… have to… kill me… after I'll return… I will return…" Stardust says. Peter closes his hand as the chakra rods slowly stretch into a black orb around her trapping her inside. Peter quickly flies back to the palace to find Thanos standing looking down at Kaguya.

"I also find beauty in death Peter. We have a lot in common. Power. Brains. The will to survive. It's a dangerous universe and still you choose to fight against someone trying to clean it up." Thanos says.

"This isn't cleaning it up. This is killing innocent people." Peter says.

"Innocent. No. Guilty to the circle of life. Living uselessly throughout Midgard that's what you humans do. You will fall to me because I say so. It's always been as simple." Thanos says.

"If I do fall Thanos. You will be coming with me." Peter says as the two collide fists in blinding speed, shaking the ground. The palace is blown into pieces from quake the only wall that remains is a small one that Kaguya sits up against.

"Asgard is falling Thanos. You won't have your rule and you won't destroy Earth. This is where it ends!" Peter says kicking Thanos in the stomach with both feet. Thanos flies backwards crashing through three bridges then falling into the water. Thanos shoots out of the water and onto land to see Peter cram his right fist into his jaw. Thanos grabs Peter and begins to squeeze him crushing his body. Peter wraps two Truth Seeking Balls around Thanos' arms and pulls them apart setting him free. The black goo then forms back to an orb returning to Peter's side.

"To go against me and not think to distance yourself. You must not know of my wrath!" Thanos yells swinging his left fist into the ground. Peter dodges it jumping to his left and shoots a cosmic blast from his hand hitting Thanos in the stomach. The blast spreads around Asgard engulfing the entire land as it continues to fall the ground. They are both blown far away in opposing directions hitting the ground rolling.

"You are done Thanos… There is no more…. destruction…" Peter says crawling from a pile of rubble to find himself sitting on the ground lying back on the opposite side of Kaguya's wall.

"Did you do it Peter? Did you defeat them?" Kaguya asks. Peter looks down at the ground in silence tearing his mask off his face.

"You haven't said a word to me since I got here. Does it really hurt you that much?" Kaguya asks. Peter's eyes begin to water and he sees that Asgard is continues to approach the ground below them. He closes his eyes and thinks of a better outcome. An outcome that sees him walking away from Starks meeting everyone in their new suits. His life continuing on going on to do great things as Peter Parker. He thinks of what Spider-Man would continue out to be. Maybe a person who is loved not only by the city of NY but by the entire world. He shows his identity because he is no longer afraid.

Next he thinks of all the Avengers everything that they would be. Hawkeye is there laughing beside Natasha who grabs his bow and pretends to shoot him. The guardians returning to greet them and Groot sending spores flying throughout the tower again. He then wonders what would be of Naruto's world. He thinks of what Naruto wanted to be and imagines Naruto's face on the Hokage's mountain while the people of the leaf village look up at it in applause.

As these moments begin to go throughout Peters head he hears a voice. A voice he recognizes to be something soft and elegant. Something he would think of all the time. He opens his eyes to see snow falling and the soft voice calling his name.

"Peter… Peter are you there?" Kaguya says. Peter turns to the other side of the wall and sits beside her and she turns to him smiling.

"I know it hurt to just let me fight against Stardust alone… but…"

"No… Kaguya… It was enough." Peter says smiling back. Kaguya's eyes widen as the ground around them begins to explode. Asgard splits into pieces and the fire sores throughout the sky as snow falls upon it attempting to extinguish them. The snow hits Peters face as he slowly closes his eyes and Asgard hits the ground.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 14**

* * *

**Second to the last Part is over! (NooOOOoooOOOOoooO!) So yea hope it was good very poetic ending and expect 15 to bring you manly tears (Or female tears I don't judge ) If you enjoyed please follow/fav! And I don't mind a review just be positive, insightful, or helpful!**

-Excelsior!


	15. Chapter 15: Tale of the Gutsy Avengers

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Tale of the Gutsy Avengers**

"A promise was made to me." A deep voice says.

"You have to keep your promise…. Now wake up…. You are not weak. No matter how many times you've fallen you have found the courage to rise. Now rise! This is not your end, for a ninja fights for a true ending!" The deep voice begins to present itself with red eyes and nine long orange tails. The water below the entity trembles as the cold eyes open and look up at the snow peacefully falling.

* * *

**Earth – Broxton, Oklahoma**

"I told you I wasn't leaving you to die." Naruto says pulling Peter from the rubble with a large yellow chakra arm.

"You didn't have to come back… you know that right?" Peter says.

"Of course I did." Naruto says.

"Why… Why did you?" Peter asks.

"Because you're a comrade. Yeah we may argue a bunch and there's a lot of work to be done on the teamwork thing but we're comrades nonetheless. I will never abandon a comrade." Naruto says helping Peter stand to his feel. The both walk down from the wreckage to the ground and look up at the black snow falling around them.

"A whole kingdom of Gods reduced to rubble. You all got everyone out right?" Peter asks.

"Yea that Bill guy said the only ones left around where the prisoners being kept. He said he had to make sure just in case… well… this happened." Naruto says.

"I didn't want to have to I just… It was a battle full of emotion I guess." Peter says.

"That explains it." Naruto says. He then looks up into the sky to see two large Truth Seeking Balls.

"I'm guessing those are yours." He says.

"Those two need to be transported out of here as quick as possible. I sent a hidden clone with another ball to capture Thanos, but he must have failed. Which can only mean one thing." Peter says.

"He's still alive." Naruto says.

"Yeah." Peter says looking down at his suit that is completely battle damaged showing all sorts of wounds that continue to heal as the two watch a white ship approach them.

"Can't blame them for returning. Asgard just fell. I'd return too." Peter says.

"So you're okay then?" Naruto asks.

"Fine, just hard to see someone you love die and then come back to life like that… it was cruel. I will never forgive them." Peter says.

"During the fourth great ninja war people had to fight against their deceased loved ones too. So many people have had to endure." Naruto says as the white ship lands in front of them and a group of The Avengers walk out.

"So… did you do it?" Tony asks.

"I defeated Stardust and Praeter, but Thanos might still be out there in the wreckage somewhere." Peter says.

"Can't believe you actually did it. To be completely honest. I thought we would all die horrible painful deaths." Quill says.

"I didn't stop believing for a minute." Kakashi says.

"Well you've got one nice set of eyes to see past that other Spidey." Rocket says.

"There was no other Spidey. There is only one. He's just gone through so much that it makes it seem he's lived a life for two. I guess you could say I'm living a life for nine now." Peter says.

"Now I'm seriously asking. Peter are you possessed?" Rocket asks laughing afterwards.

"No he's not possessed. He's wise as ever now, can't you tell? Those ten months away must've treated ya good." Logan says. Peter looks to his left to see a hand slowly rise from rubble. The hand grabs ahold of a piece of debris and pulling up the lower half of its body. Thanos rises from the rubble and grins looking down at The Avengers.

"You've made a mistake by angering me. You'll die slow and painful deaths by the hands of a Titan God!" Thanos says.

"Thanos it's over…"

"You keep saying that like its true! Boy it isn't over until every one of your corpses lay rotten below my feet." Thanos says. Peter looks around at all of The Avengers who surround him. Naruto, Kakashi, Minato, Nova, A, Darui, Hiruzen, Hinata, Hashirama, The Fantastic Four, The Guardians of the Galaxy, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tobirama, Beta Ray Bill, Thor, Ms. Marvel, Spider-Woman, Scarlet Witch, Hulk, She-Hulk, Storm, Chōjūrō, Gaara, Iron Man, War Machine, and Captain America all nod at him confirming their will to fight.

"That's never going to happen. We are a new age of Avengers! The most talented ninja and superheroes. And after everything we've been through. Your defeat is certain." Peter says. Steve then puts his hand on Peters shoulder smiling.

"You've turned into a strong man. Let's show him what we're made of. By your lead." Steve says. Thanos begins rushing toward them then jumping into the air. Hulk crushes the ground beneath him launching himself towards Thanos and two jab each other in the jaw. Thanos then grabs Hulks arm and slams him the ground. Hulk stands to his feet and attempts to grab Thanos' head. Thanos counters his attack grabbing Hulks arms, lifting them into the air and kicking his neck. Hulk flies backward into a pile of debris and a sudden burst of flames hits Thanos in the face.

"You monster! You will cower before the might of the leaf villages Third Hokage!" Hiruzen says as he creates five clones and they all begin to engage Thanos with taijutsu. Thanos blocks each of their attacks and grabs on of the clones swinging it in a circle knocking four of them away. The fifth clone hits Thanos with its staff knocking him lose from his grip. The clones back away as Thanos and Beta Ray Bill fly between them swinging their hammers upward hitting Thanos in the chin. Thanos launches into the air and Naruto creates a large tail around his foot kicking Thanos into the ground.

"Take that you big ugly purple alien!" Naruto says.

"I don't think it's possible for you to have picked any worse of a name to call him." Rocket says pulling out a small white sniper rifle that extends its barrel.

"Hope this is as powerful as they were saying." Rocket says. Thanos rises to his feet his eyes glowing purple as he scowls in anger. Rocket then shoots a bullet from the sniper and Thanos raises his left arm catching the large bullet. It explodes in his hand and Thanos leaps from the smoke punching the ground in front of Rocket. Thing then elbows Thanos' side knocking him away from Rocket.

"Ain't gonna squash the Raccoon. This proud supporter of PETA has some news for ya!" Thing says punching Thanos in the gut.

"It's clobberin' time!" Thing says lifting his arm launching Thanos into the air. Johnny then flies over him and hit's Thanos with a humongous ball of fire. Hiruzen runs below Thanos and blows fire into the air creating a large ball of fire surrounding Thanos.

"Enough!" Thanos yells and a purple blast of cosmic energy shoots from the fire ball hitting Johnny. Thanos then breaks free from Hiruzen's fire and falls to the ground in front of him. Thanos punches Hiruzen and the clone flies back into Jessica disappearing.

"You ninja use trickery against a God." Thanos says. Bill swings his hammer at Thanos' head and he duck dodging it. Thanos grabs Bill's arm and throws him into Nova. Thor swings his hammer down from the sky behind Thanos hitting his back. Thanos flies forward and Drax jumps into the air with both of his knifes in his fists.

"I'll destroy you!" Drax says as Thanos tackles him rolling onto the ground and throws him into Groot. Quicksilver then begins to repeatedly hit Thanos from different directions confusing him, as Peter begins to charge up cosmic energy inside a Truth Seeking Ball.

"A little longer guys! Ten months was amazing time to train but this attack is still gonna take some time to form." Peter says as he continues to gather cosmic energy. Scarlet Witch flies past him and begins shooting blasts at Thanos' ace disorienting him.

"You must not understand my meaning of God." Thanos says sticking his arm out and grabbing Quicksilver by the throat. He punches him in the face and Quicksilver flies backwards into Scarlet Witch.

"This'll have to do!" Peter says running towards Thanos with the purple Truth Seeking Ball in his right hand. Thanos turns looking towards him and smiles shooting beams from his eyes. Peter jumps in the air dodging it and thrusts his right hand downward. Thanos raises his fist in the air and it collides with the Truth Seeking Ball creating an enormous explosion blowing back The Avengers who hide behind cover.

Thanos and Peter stand in a large crater staring down each other in anger. Thanos' armor breaks as he begins to walk towards Peter.

"Come Spider-Man. It's time for you to die." Thanos says.

"No. It's my time to Avenge!" Peter says running towards him. Thanos shoots a blast of cosmic energy from his fist and Peter dashes behind Thanos in blinding speed. Peter swings his fist into Thanos' back and Thanos falls forward but then swings his right foot forward boosting himself back towards Peter. He elbows him in the gut sending him flying outside of the Crater as The Avengers run inside it.

"I'll get to Peter you all take that sonavabitch down!" Logan yells.

Lee begins to swing his leg in a whirlwind towards Thanos but is grabbed by Nova as a purple blast of cosmic energy blazes past them.

"You're gonna get yourself killed kid. Don't come in until his weakened or he'll tear you to shreds." Nova says.

"Alright. Thanks for saving me!" Lee says.

"Don't mention it. We're true teammates now." Nova says. Hashirama makes a hand sign and two large branches shoot from the ground and wrap around Thanos' arms. Tobirama and Minato then put a seal on him as Nova hits him with a large blast of cosmic energy.

"Those tags you put on him are for your transportation technique right?" Nova asks

"Yea you catch on quickly." Minato says.

"Not every day you run into a species so dependent on hand signs and seals. Gonna have to save these things to the Nova database." Nova says.

"What we will do is hit him unexpectedly when he's at his weakest." Tobirama says.

"You'll know when that is right?" Kakashi asks.

"Yea I'll know for now just keep back so he doesn't destroy one of you. Hiruzen said it took him a while to reform his zombie body." Nova says.

"Right, but a question still lingers on my mind. How come we are even able to reform? If this is a different universe I would think we would just never comeback." Tobirama says as Hashirama creates a large forest that creates large twigs that grab Thanos by his limbs. Hiruzen and four of his clones shoot a colossal amount of lightning at Thanos shocking him. Thanos grins as Hiruzen mixes fire with the lightning creating a whirlpool around Thanos.

"That's an amazing amount of power. The third really is legendary." Minato says.

Thanos then breaks free from the limbs and dashes to Hashirama punching a hole through his chest. Hashirama's body turns into wood and Thanos breaks the wooden clone off his arm.

"Now!" Nova yells as he, Thor, Beta Ray Bill, and Ms. Marvel all fly towards Thanos.

"I hope this isn't all you got because if so you'll never kill me!" Thanos says jumping into the sky and punching Ms. Marvel who crashes into the ground. Nova attempts to hit Thanos with a plasma gun but Thanos dodges the blast, grabs the gun crushing it, and head-butts Nova to the ground. Beta Ray Bill then puts his hammer around Thanos' neck as Thor begins brutally beating him in the chest with his hammer. Thanos then tosses Beta Ray Bill forwards over his head and into Thor. Thanos hits them with a cosmic blast from his fist and they crash into a broken castle top.

"Argh! I've had enough! When can I beat the crap out of that guy!?" Naruto asks.

"He's far too strong for even us. If you went out there you wouldn't last a second." Carol says slowly walking up to you.

"He only hit you with one punch. Was it really that painful?" Tobirama asks.

"I can barely stand." Carol says.

"Well we can't just stand here while everyone gets there ass kicked! Where's the spider guy!?" Naruto asks.

* * *

"Hey bub you alright?" Logan says looking inside a small broken building to find Peter meditating inside.

"Yea was just gathering some chakra." Peter says standing.

"Gathering what? Look Thanos is gonna tear this planet up if we don't stop him soon." Logan says.

"I know that. It's why I was gathering up some power for a transformation." Peter says as they walk out of the building.

"Transformation?" Logan asks.

"You'll see." Peter says crushing the ground as he launches into the sky.

* * *

Thanos breaks She-Hulks arm and throws her into Hulk and punches him in the jaw knocking him out and making him fall atop She-Hulk.

"Now to destroy your world. And next the world of you ninja." Thanos says as he lifts his right hand into the air. Cosmic energy begins to crackle around it and bolts of cosmic hit the ground around him as Peter lands in front of him creating clones that begin to gather up the fallen Avengers.

"You patronize me with your silly ninja and continue your path of leader by retreat." Thanos says.

"This isn't retreat Thanos this is me and you now." Peter says. Thanos shoots a bolt of cosmic energy towards Naruto and Susan creates a shield around him, Tobirama, Minato, and herself. Another bolt goes toward Hashirama and Ms. Marvel jumps in front of him absorbing the hit.

"Everyone go back to the ship! Oklahoma is no longer safe this is going to be a dangerous battle!" Peter says as he makes a hand sign and chakra begins to swirl around his body like a typhoon. Thanos looks at Peter grinning as Peter's body excerpts a large cloud of smoke from the chakra. The smoke clears and a giant creature with five legs on each of its sides towers over Thanos with its hundreds of eyes and poisonous fangs.

"Ten-Legged Spider!" Peter roars the lower half of his body inside of the spider's head.

"What the? Its form is similar to the ten tailed beast but… it looks like a Spider." Naruto says. Six large sized Truth Seeking Balls form over the spider as purple lightning flickers around it. Debris floats in the air still and Naruto makes his way throughout the sky towards Peter.

"We can't retreat now! We have the upper hand right!?" Naruto asks.

"That's right we do, but once he's weak that's when you guys come in! Only if I don't have enough power to knock him out!" Peter says. Naruto nods, makes his way to the ground and the Avengers make their way to the ship.

The spider lets out a huge roar and charges to Thanos hitting him with its leg. Thanos crashes into debris but explodes the ground launching himself into the sky. He grabs ahold to the bottom of a leg and begins to pull as the spider slowly raises into the air. Thanos throws the spider towards a large gust of flames but the spider stops midair floating in the sky as black snow falls around it.

"No beast dare face me but here you are!" Thanos says shooting a humongous blast of cosmic energy. Peter shoots a purple blast of cosmic energy that collides with Thanos' shaking the ground. Debris floats throughout the air as the large amount of cosmic energy cracks the land beneath them.

* * *

A soldier in white armor looks from his pilot window and turns to Carol.

"The ground is beginning to crumble beneath us. This whole area is not safe for landing we must travel further." The soldier says.

"Alright but not too far. We need to be able to make it back to that area quickly." Carol says.

"I can't believe this." Naruto says clenching his fists.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. I'm sure Peter can handle it." Kakashi says.

"No it's not that it's… I want to be more powerful now. I can't protect the village from this kind of threat. What if we were to return and a guy like that is there. I would be useless." Naruto says. Kakashi looks at Naruto in silence then turning to look out the window to see to large beams of light colliding with each other and explode causing the ship to crash.

* * *

The spider lets out another roar and its purple cosmic blast begins to overcome Thanos.

"No… no you won't win!" Thanos says beginning to thrash out all of his cosmic energy.

"At this rate. The whole planet… I have to make a few clones. They will be able to absorb some of the cosmic blast." Peter whispers as he makes a hand sign, three clones rise from the back of the spider and jump off. The clones create a red rectangle barrier around Thanos and Peter. Peter pushes out more cosmic energy and his blast overpowers Thanos' creating a humongous explosion breaking the barrier.

Peter's spider lands to the ground as the smoke clears and Thanos still stands with his armor completely torn and blue jumpsuit torn all over.

"How… why?" Peter says.

"Because I have no soul." Thanos says as the giant spider grabs him with his legs and begins to fly into the sky. Thanos punches the legs attempting to get free but the spider enters the purple vortex along with its Truth Seeking Balls.

* * *

**Negative Zone**

Peter and Thanos shoot from the vortex and crash onto the planet below. Gin arrives to the sight on a silver surfboard as Peter stands to his feet.

"You brought him here!? Alive!?" Gin asks surprised.

"Yea I had to. Wasn't enough time to capture him but here are Stardust and Praeter." Peter says as the two Truth Seeking Balls float over and sit on the surfboard.

"Capture him quickly! He will destroy everything if you let him go!" Gin says.

"Don't worry I got this." Peter says.

"And don't die young hero. There's so much for you out there, and you know it." Gin says as he stands on the end of the surfboard and takes off into the sky away from the planet.

"Where have you sent me to!? No matter! I shall destroy this place as well!" Thanos says running towards Peter who leans to his left dodging his punch. Peter opens his palm into Thanos' gut releasing a small biju bomb that blows Thanos back into a mountain reducing it to rubble. Thanos leaps from the mountain and punches the ground creating a humongous earthquake that begins to shatter the planet. As the ground rumbles and hot steam begins to shoot up from the ground. Peter and Thanos begin to fight hand to hand.

Each blow creates crackles of cosmic energy as bones break and blood flies through the air. Peter creates a chakra rod sword with his left hand and sticks it through Thanos' chest then hitting him with a blast of lighting from the sky. The lightning continues to hit Thanos as he pulls out the rod and throws it at Peter who catches it and uses it to block Thanos' cosmic blast.

"You can't kill me Parker! I'll just return to life once more! I am immortal and you are just a pesky earthling who doesn't know his place among the stars!" Thanos says as he raises his arms and cosmic energy begins to crackle around them again. Peter dodges each bolt that attempts to hit him and kicks Thanos in the face. The planet continues to crumble, but the fight continues as Thanos stands to his feet.

"Still have a load of cosmic energy left… He on the other hand… isn't doing so well." Peter says as he begins to teleport around Thanos striking him with his chakra rod sword.

"You fight for your beloved and I fight for mine as well! Death is such a beauty but you fail to see who deserves to live!" Thanos says punching Peter's chakra rod flying it into a hole.

"What are you trying to say!? That Kaguya didn't deserve to have happiness!? Everyone deserves to achieve happiness in their lives not have Death everywhere they walk. You fight for something like that and you won't live a life worth living." Peter says.

"No matter what it is you do, you live Peter Parker. Just because your heart is pure and my soul is gone doesn't mean I don't still walk among the universe." Thanos says.

"You don't deserve it!" Peter yells as Thanos lets out a roar punching the ground making the entire planet explode.

* * *

Thanos launches towards the vortex crushing the debris in his way. Peter follows and tackles him into a large piece of rock. Thanos kicks Peter into another piece of debris and Gin shows up shortly after in the distance. Gin stands on the board and begins writing in a large notepad.

"The young hero continues to fight within the stars breaking free his vengeance he had contained throughout his training. He fights with no fear. His guts are strong enough to be confused as muscle. With each web that swings throughout the sky he continues on… the evil tries to keep up but it knows it's being overpowered. It knows that its plans have been foiled and has come to an end. An entire book about heroes who have lost and here I write about a man who just might win and just might come to avenge. An Avenger…"

Gin continues to write into a book as Peter hits Thanos with a cosmic beam shooting him towards the vortex. Thanos turns seeing his way out and quickly rushes toward it.

"I'll kill your Avengers! I will destroy everything you hold dear to you Peter Parker!" Thanos yells going through the vortex. Peter clenches his fists but then eases his grip then rushing into the vortex after him.

* * *

**Earth – Broxton, Oklahoma**

Thanos rushes towards the site where The Avenger's aircraft had crashed as Peter a few yards away flying after him.

"Thanos… it's over…" Peter says. Thanos continues to fly throughout the sky, cosmic energy ejecting form his boots. Suddenly he begins to fall and hits the ground in front of a broken piece of debris from the white ship.

"You… you worthless bug. You can't kill me! YOU WON'T KILL ME!" Thanos yells dashing towards Peter throwing a punch. Peter teleports behind him and kicks him in the back of the head. Thanos stumbles forward but regains his footing and begins to gather cosmic energy in his left hand.

"A great foe. I will acknowledge that, but I'm afraid I can't let you win." Thanos says.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Peter says as a chakra rod ejects from his hand powering up a small purple ball, the red flames return around his body and he begins walk towards Thanos who runs to him in anger.

"For Death!" Thanos says firing a humongous white beam of cosmic energy.

"For Love, whom I shall never hate." Peter says shooting the purple ball from his hand colliding with the beam. Peter walks forward and the bomb continues forward overpowering the beam. Thanos yells attempting to conjure up more energy but fails as the purple ball reaches his hands exploding in front of him.

* * *

Thanos wakes to find Peter and Naruto standing a few yards away from him. Thanos begins to slowly stand to his feet when Naruto speaks.

"Stand down or else we'll have to subdue you." Naruto says.

"I am a God." Thanos says.

Peter and Naruto stand beside each other beginning to collect a large amount of chakra. Peter extends his left hand to the side and Naruto his right. They begin to spin chakra in a circle, Peter's red and Naruto's bright yellow. The chakra creates a large orange Rasengan and the two begin racing towards Thanos who raises his left hand shooting a cosmic beam that Peter reflects with a Truth Seeking Ball.

"Rasengan!" They scream hitting Thanos with the Rasengan and he spins rapidly backwards crashing into a large square rock.

"For the first time I pulled it off. With a bit of your help of course." Peter says. The Avengers gather around Peter and they all walk towards Thanos. Peter sticks chakra rods in his hands and legs then consuming the entire rock into the Truth Seeking Ball.

"It's over." Carol says smiling and hugging Peter.

"We're all sorry about Kaguya by the way. It must have been hard having to fight against her." Carol says. Peter looks around and then smiles while looking up at the Truth Seeking Ball.

"It's the hardest thing I had ever went through. As Asgard was falling and everything around me was in flames there was a moment though. A moment where I felt as if I would want to burn along with it but then there was that reminder. I'm a part of the Avengers." Peter says.

"Well damn now I feel all mushy inside. Ain't that something Groot?" Rocket asks.

"I Am Groot!"

"Yea you're right this guy deserves an entire romance novel named after him. Geez, who needs the crap when you have action!?" Rocket says.

"Shut it. I thought the entire thing with them was great. You just don't understand Rocket." Gamora says.

"Say's the assassin." Rocket says. Peter laughs then grabbing his rib and stumbling forward. Logan helps him to his feet and then hands him the mask he ripped.

"Figured you'd need this. I know it's a pain in the ass making your own so yea don't fuck around and tear it again." Logan says.

"Right and also there's something I need you all to know. If you didn't know already." Peter says.

"What is it?" Steve asks.

"My name is Peter Parker and I am and forever will be, Spider-Man."

* * *

**2 Weeks Later – Avengers Mansion – New York**

Sakura sits beside Wasp in the dining room, the two looking up at a large T.V. watching The Office on NBC.

"This show doesn't make much sense." Sakura says.

"It's about workers at an office job. You've never had to work in an office or anything." Wasp asks.

"Well yea but it's nothing like that. If it was we wouldn't get any work done." Sakura says.

"Exactly that's the funny part about it!" Wasp says laughing. Wanda walks in the room and is about to grab the remote when Wasp snatches it from the table.

"Fury is about to give his speech your little T.V. show will have to wait." Wanda says. Wasp sighs and turns the channel and as she does the ninja along with a few of the superheroes enter the room and begin to watch.

"Haven't heard anything about Oklahoma since questioning. I wonder what Fury has to say about all of this." Pietro says.

"He'll tell everyone the truth. I know it will be hurting a certain member here but the country deserves to know how an entire state was brought to ruin." Wanda says.

"Can't believe we're not there with them." Natasha says.

"He only wanted him and Cap to return back. Too much press and too many in anger they know how to deal with it the best." Tony says.

"Not to mention this isn't like the battle against Galactus. We aren't being praised for our heroic deeds here. This time we are partially to blame because of the fact they were here for revenge against us." Nova says.

"He's about to begin everyone." Peter says sitting in the back at the end of the table. Everyone watches as Fury walks to the podium and looks out at the crowd. A memorial stands tall in the background waving a giant Oklahoma flag.

_"The War of Oklahoma. A tragic event that led to the destruction of eighty five percent of the land... and it's people. An event that started with the Galactus attack in New York. From that event brought us a new Avenger. One that we did not know much about but one that we still found a place for in our hearts. The defeat of Galactus looked as if it was peace but resulted in a few of his allies coming back to us for revenge and with that revenge brought Thanos. He is the one who brought our beloved state to rubble. He is the one responsible for this madness. His action then resulting in one of our team members having to destroy Asgard in an attempt to kill him. Courage was found through these flames. Spider-Man rose from the darkness and conquered the purple bastard that did this. As we speak Thanos lies deep in the depths of space in a cosmic prison. You wanted the truth from me and here I am to give it to you. The Avengers protected the world against destruction. We couldn't save this great state but dammit you can't tell us that we didn't avenge it!"_ Fury says walking from the podium as flashes from cameras continuously go off.

"That was intense." Shikamaru says.

"A lot of people died from the looks of it. Those powerful words must have brought solace to some." Hiruzen says.

"We have quite a speech to give ourselves once we return to our planet." Tobirama says.

"About that… we have some bad news." Tony says.

"He still isn't awake." Sakura says.

"Yea he's… he's in a coma and it isn't up to us when he'll be up from it. He has to free himself from the state he's in. It's a sorcery thing that I have no experience with, but if he doesn't wake anytime soon I along with Reed will find you all a way home." Tony says. Tsunade punches the desk breaking it in half and walks from the room. Peter walks from the table and goes upstairs to see Naruto and Kakashi standing on the balcony.

"Hey guys. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Peter says.

"Oh, hey Peter. No we were just talking about looking for Sasuke until Strange wakes up." Kakashi says.

"Well Tony says he could be in Latveria but he isn't for sure. Also it could be dangerous going there because of the fact Doom rules over the place." Peter says.

"Well I'll let you two hash out the details. Found a new novel on Tony's computer device that I'd like to read." Kakashi says walking back into the mansion. Peter walks to the edge of the balcony as Naruto looks out at the city.

"We practiced using Rasengan on a balcony like this. Feels like so long ago." Peter says.

"Sasuke's still out there. I have to go looking for him no matter what." Naruto says.

"You have to?" Peter asks.

"I can't let him continue on his path to hatred. Not when he declares to be Hokage out of nowhere. It just doesn't add up. Then he goes to kill Ōnoki and Obito. Why would he do it?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know Naruto. From what you've told me about him he seems like a man still lost in the past. I think you've got about two choices to go about this though." Peter says.

"Oh yea? And what are they?" Naruto asks.

"You could either travel back to your planet without Sasuke, become Hokage, grow wise and old. If during that time you need us Avengers to stop anyone we would be a universal phone call away. Or there is the option of staying here. Going out to find Sasuke and having to find out yourself that he will go down his path no matter what the obstacle. He's killed two people from your planet. I don't think he can come back from that Naruto. Also with Doom by his side. There's no telling if he's dead or if Doom is experimenting on him. All I ask is that you choose wisely Naruto. Going home and being Hokage is your dream. As a friend, I wanna see you accomplish that dream." Peter says then jumping from the balcony and swinging into the city after the sirens from police cars. Peter looks down at the city and its people pondering about the world and its meaning then stopping to look out at the city at the city from the top of a building. He pulls out Gins book, flips to the last page and begins reading.

_"The amount of words I would need to describe such a great deal of faith I have is infinite. Greatness awakes inside the belly of the beast and as it yawns great knowledge is spread throughout the world. And as he brought the Titan to live in it's prison he told me that love wasn't to be hated but to be nurtured. It took an amazing miracle to have had met someone such as that young hero, but something even more breathtaking followed afterwards as I looked upon the portal to see others just like this man. Others who knew what true good was. True kindness praying for the souls lost during their battle against demons they help create. Don't we all create them ourselves? Battle them throughout the cells of our minds breaking down each thought it attempts to provoke. Evil won't tear their souls. Death won't bring these people down. I knew when handing the book of my last wills over to that man he was going to accomplish amazing things. Just when you think you don't have the amount of words for these people. You find just the title that fits as if it was burned into their souls at birth. They are simply amazing and through more pages that find itself in the hand of its reader it should live on._

_The Tale of the Gutsy Avengers"_

**End Of Chapter 15**

* * *

**First things first, Merry Christmas! I hope this was a fitting ending to the story for you. More will be edited in throughout the week as this is the pre-finale draft that I wasn't going to released but dammit I promised! This is also sort of my way to say thanks to Naruto as a series. It was their for me when I needed a pick me up in a sh*tty day and it helped me through the times where I didn't know when to do wrong or right. So thank you Kishimoto, thank you Naruto, and thank you for reading! If you haven't already please follow/fav! Would be great to get some feedback too so a review would also be awesome!**

-Excelsior!


End file.
